Pokemon & Digimon
by Alien-Child
Summary: With the Digital Realms merging with the Poke-World, Cipher making Shadow Digimon, and old villains rises, Tamers and Digidetined around united with Trainers for this epic battle! Digimon 01-05, VTamer, Pokemon 1-4, Colosseum and Ranger
1. Power Of Flaming Courage

**Pokemon & Digimon**

**(Play Naruto's 'Fighting Dreamers'.)**

A scene of Ash and Tai standing back to back then giving each other thumbs up. The scene changes to images of Jimmy with Davis, Brandon with Takato and an other one with Wes and Takuya. Then the images are Gatomon fighting a Black Gatomon, Ex-Veemon fighting in the air with a Dragonite, and The scene with everyone digivolving to their champions. Next part is a girl holding a Kuramon (Baby form of Diaboromon), Arukenimon with Mummymon and Demi-Devimon, Team Rocket and Team Magma, Aqua and Snagem. And now a scene of a boy with a Mikemon (Tiger style of a Gatomon) In front of 7 shadows. The boy throws a ball into the air that turns out to be the GS ball and the poke-ball opens and two red eyes appear in the sky.

**(End Opening and Song) **

Ch1:

Power Of Flaming Courage

Ash, Brock, May and Max and the ever-popular Pikachu walked down the dirt road to the next gym for a badge to the Hoen League along with another Pokemon Beauty Contest. Suddenly, the bushes move.

"Well if it isn't Ashy-Boy!" Everyone turn around to see Ash's rival, Gary Oak! Behind him, are two kids around Ash's age. One is a girl wearing a white Pokemon hat, a blue sleeveless T-shirt and a red skirt. The other was a boy wearing a red Pokemon hat, blue pants, a black T-shirt under a red vest. (These two are the kids from Pokemon Leaf Green and Fire Red. Yes, I'm aware that the boy is Ash. But then who picked the Charmander?)

"Gary!" Ash said in surprise. Gary just smirked and spit to his side.

"In the flesh, I see you made some new friends on your adventure."

"Yeah, this is May her brother Max."

"Hey!" May waved to Gary.

"Hi! You're that guy who Ash fought in the Johto cup and Ash beat your Blastiose with his Charizard!" Max said making Gary embarrass.

"Yeah…uses that was me. Ash, you remember Green and Red right?" Gary asks.

"Yeah…wait a minute! You mean these two are…" The two trainers smiled at Ash's reaction. And Green went up to Ash.

"Well who did you think it was? I've heard you overslept and all the Pokemon were taking. How you got one?"

"Pikachu was left. Ever since, we've never split." Ash replied. Gary steeped into between Ash and Green.

"I hope you've been training, cause I want to see how good you are!" Ash smiled back to Gary.

"You're On!"

**(Play The main Japanese Pokemon theme song)**

Gary throws his Poke-Ball revealing his Arcanine, Ash chooses his Tailow. Tailow flew into the sky and Aracnine tries to blast the bird with flamethrower. Tailow flies down low and did and gust attack. Arcanine recovered and Ember Tailow knocking him out of the sky. Ash recalls his Pokemon after his lose and Gary recalls Arcanine. Ash throws out Grovyle and puts a twig in his mouth and Gary throws out Blastiose. The turtle-like Pokemon does hydro-pump out of the cannons in his shell but the plant-lizard dodge them all and pound Blastiose out-cold. Gary returns Blastiose and Ash congratulate Grovyle. Gary chooses his Umbreon and Ash tells Pikachu to get into the ring. Umbreon tackles Pikachu, but the mouse counter-attack with a quick-attack. Both Pokemon charge at each other and Pikachu jump into the air and did a thunder, Umbreon dodge the lighting and ran right into Pikachu when he landed. Umbreon grabbed Pikachu with his mouth and did a bite right when Pikachu did a thunder shock. Both Pokemon felt dizzy and fell on the ground.

**(Song Ends and so is the Battle. Draw!)**

The gang then found themselves having a picnic by a river.

"I see you've improve since last time." Gary said eating a doughnut.

"Yeah, but what are guys doing here?" Ash asks with food in his mouth.

"Well, after I became a professor, I've later became the gym leader of Viridian City and walk off since most trainers are going to go to other gyms. Then I found Green and Red along the road and said they were heading to Hoenn. I remember you going there to fight in the Hoenn league and decided to participate."

* * *

**Adventure-Real World**

In an other world, the computer genius of the Digidestines, Izzy, researches more of the digiworld on his computer. Beside him, is his partner Tentomon. All was going well, until…

"Pro-Digits!" Izzy said looking at his computer.

"What is it Izzy?" Tentomon asks.

"The digiworld…something wrong with it…" On the computer screen, digital computer bits are swirling around an orb like object.

Across the town, leader of the main Digidestines Tai watches TV with his Digimon Agumon. And then there was a knock on his door.

"Coming!" Tai went up to the door and sees Matt with a black eye.

"MATT! What happened to you?"

"Well, you see…I broke up with Sora annd…look, can I have some ice?" Matt asks.

"Sure bud!" Tai said leaving the room and returning with a bag of ice.

"Thanks!" Matt said leaving the room. As soon as Matt left, Tai started dancing with joy.

"It's my lucky day

_Lucky day…"_

Tai look around the room hearing the music.

"Agumon, can you put it down?"

"Oh, sure Tai!"

* * *

Meanwhile, downtown, the fashion queen Mimi with her Digimon Palmon walked down the street.

(Mimi came to visit since movie 4 'Diaboromon Strikes Back'. And people are now aware of Digimon.)

"Come on Palmon, I want to get some more clothes!"

"Coming Mimi!" Palmon said holding some of Mimi's shopping bags. The two girls walked into the nearest clothe store. After Mimi finish shopping, she brought all the clothes she had to the front counter.

"Yes. I'll like these please!" Mimi said and the two girls at the counter reveal them selves to be…

"PARIS HILTON AND NICOLE RICHIE!" Palmon and Mimi shouted in unison.

"What are you two doing here?" Mimi asks.

"Well, we're doing an episode of the 'Simple Life: Japan'. Now, do want these clothes to impress your boyfriend?" Nicole asks. Mimi then blush.

"Um, can me and my friend have the clothes now?" Mimi asks again.

"OMG! Your friend is so cute!"

**Later…**

"Okay, how do you work this Nicole?"

"I don't know! You're the one who told the manager we knew how to work this! We'll be one-minute miss…CRAP! She's gone!" Nicole cursed.

**Earlier…**

Mimi and Palmon walked out of the store.

"I bet they don't even know we're gone!" Palmon said.

"Tell me about it. But I didn't see any cameras."

"Rhyhorn…"

"Huh?" The girls turn around to see a rock-plated rhino charging right into them.

"Palmon! What kind of Digimon is that!"  
"I don't know Mimi! But something telling me it's not a Digimon!"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"

Out of the glow, a giant cactus appeared struggling with the Ryhorn.

"Mimi! Get out of here!" Togemon said holding back the Pokemon.

"Oh, right!" Mimi said getting out of the arena to the sidelines.

* * *

Back to Tai's house, another knock on the door is heard.

"Coming! Hold on will ya!" Tai open the door revealing Izzy and Tentomon.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Tai, something wrong with the digital world!" Agumon jump from the couch and ran to the doorway from hearing this.

"But how can that be? We all defeated Myotismon and recently Diaboromon."

"Yes, but something not right is going on." Izzy stop for a moment to look at an email in his D-Terminal.

**Hey Guys!**

**Palmon is fighting this weird Digimon that looks like a Monochromon! I need some help here sending it back to the digital world. And right now there's more coming! Guys, get over here!**

**Love Mimi! **

"Tai! Mimi's in trouble!" Izzy shouted.

Back at the battlefield between Togemon and the red-eyed Rhyhorn, the cactus-like Digimon punch the Pokemon and many times as she can.

"Togemon, I just send a email to the others. They'll be here shortly!"

"Great! This guy is tougher than I expected! Needle Spray!" out of her body, needles came flying and hit the Rhyhorn cowering in fear.

**Inside the Rhyhorn…**

"**Lousy beast, afraid of little plant…!"** a voice in the Pokemon said.

**Outside…**

"That stupid flesh-mon! Get them boys!" Mimi look up and sees a shadow of a bat flying of.

"That voice sounds familiar…AAAAHHHH!" Out of the sky came an army of eye-less blue bats with large mouths and came to attack Mimi.

"What are these things?" Mimi shouted covering her head.

"PEPPER BREATRH!"  
"SUPER SHOCKER!"

"BLUE BLASTER!"  
"SPIRAL TWISTER!"

"BOOM BUBBLE!"

"About time you guys came here!" Mimi shouted running to her friends.

"Sorry, so this is those weird Digimon?" Sora asks.

"Yeah, this rhino thing came and these bats came."

"Hey, just leave it to us!" Davis said holding up his D-3.

"So, you must be one of the new kids!" Everyone look up to see a weird bat like Digimon with a ball shape body.

"DEMI-DEVIMON!" The original Digidestines shouted.

"In the digital flesh!"

"How can you be here? We saw you get eating by Venom Myotismon!" Matt shouted

"Yeah well, right before I got turned into shit, you destroyed Myotismon and I was free. And I've hid from you all these years. When I return to the digital world, me and some friends of mine decided to bring these so-called Digimon to fight you guys. Well so long! I've got a few of these freaks to release into the world!" Demi-Devimon said before flying off.

"Hey! Get back here!" TK shouted and a crash was heard, everyone turn around to see groups of red-eyed Pokemon of Scythers and Machamps.

"Davis, you come with me to fight Demi-Devimon, you guys fight these guys." Everyone nods and Tai, Davis, Agumon and Veemon ran off to the direction Demi-Devimon went.

* * *

In an other part of town, Frontier's gogglehead Takuya walked down the street and stop when he felt something strange from his cell phone. The boy picked it up and watches as it changes to his D-Tecter.

"What the? Something must be wrong with the digi-world again!" Takuya turn around to see Demi-Devimon fly down the town being chase by two Digimon and two goggleheads with a digivice hooked on their belts.

"What? I better check this out!" Takuya said running into the nearest ally.

Demi-Devimon stop in the middle of the park, his four enemys gasping for air stopped in front of him.

"Aren't you guys annoying. Well, if you want to fight these bad boys, I guess you can fight them!" Demi-Devimon throws the three balls and three reptilian forms began appearing.

* * *

**Poke-World, Orre**

In the post-apocalyptic wasteland region called Orre. A rough place that thief's hang around and the region was almost home to Shadow Pokemon. But one person was able to stop that, in the 'Outskirt Stand', what was once a train, now turned into a gas-station and diner that houses trainers on their travels, a young man with white-silver hair with goggles (Hey, a Pokemon trainer with goggles ) and wearing a large blue coat, on his right arm, is some-kind of black armour.

"Where to next…"

"Huh?" A young red haired girl in pig tails wearing a short blue jacket over a purple shirt and a white skirt.

"You said something Wes?" Rui asks turning her attention form her eating he to Wes.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking since the mayor and Nascour in jail, Cipher is now crippled. Besides a few Cipher Peons out there and those Cipher Admins and my former boss Gonzap still out there, I'm just thinking on where to go."

"And me!"

Wes spawn around to Rui with a surprised look.

(Just saying, picture Wes and Rui voices similar to Kagome's and Inuyasha's)

Wes stared long at his friend, she helped him through out his adventure, help him find the shadow Pokemon, and even let him get the second chance in life he wanted. So what does he say?

"Sorry Rui, no this time…"

"But Wes ""…I want to help you! Besides, I've told my grandparents I'll be journeying with you now."

"Sorry Rui, I'll love too. But…" Wes turns to his friend and sees her about to…

"Hey Rui! What's up with your face? It's like getting watery or something?" OH God! Your not! Rui don't cry please, don't cry!"

"Then take me on your trip!"

"…. Fine."

"Yeah!" Rui was so over joy that she went up to Wes and hugged him, Wes normally would push someone who did this, but Wes stop halfway.

"Um Rui? I need to breath!"

"Oh, Sorry!" Rui said as she sat backed down.

"So where are we going?" the red head ask.

"Well, I've been thinking to go to an other region. Maybe Johto or Hoen perhaps."

"Um Wes, Hoen is a island! How are we going there?"

"Simple! Plan A: Is to drive on my bike in the ocean."

"WES THAT"S CRAZY! What if we drown?"

"What if? What if I slip on a bar of soap in the shower? OH MY GOD! I'LL BE KILLED!"

"What's plan B?"

"Well, it's dangerous than Plan A, but more stupid."

"How stupid?"

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

Outside the diner, a Wes and Rui leaf on Wes's motorcycle and four beings watches them. The four Cipher Admin, Miror B. A disco guy who wears a gold suit and his haircut is a poke-ball, Venus who is a beauty queen and wears a pink-white dress with a crested moon on her back, Dakim who is some burly guy with his hair like fire and wears a white wrestling suit and a poke-ball necklace. And Ein, the scientist with a white-grey lab coat and black sunglasses.

(Kind of reminds me of the four evil legendary warriors. )

"Looks like Wes and Rui are heading of to a new adventure." Venus said.

"We're going to get our revenge on that pest. Cipher is defeated cause of him." Dakim growled while flexing his muscles.

"I can't wait to get my groove back!" Miror B. Dance.

"But how may we do that?" Ein ask.

"By me hiring you four!" everyone turn around to see…

"Snagem Head Gonzap!" Everyone shouted at the sight of some burly guy wearing a red vest and a funny moustache.

"We thought you and the other members of Team Snagem was defeated!" Dakim said in surprised.

"Bah! Wes may have blown up my base, but Team Snagem still lives! That traitor is going to get it, and you guys are helping!"

"What! Why us?" I mean, we want to get back at Wes, but why we help you?" Venus asks demanding an answer from the giant.

"Cause, Team Snagem worked for Cipher, you worked for Cipher and I'm second in command to Cipher beside Nascour who is in jail with Cipher Head Evice making me the current leader. Any suggestions?" Everyone look at Gonzap who would beat the crap out of them and shook their heads.

"Good, I'll like you to meet a good friend of mine who'll help us with controlling a type of Pokemon more powerful than the Shadow Pokemon! I'll like you to meet…what's your name again?" The screen turns to a shadow.

"Neo. Neo Saiba"

* * *

**Adventure-Real World**

Back in the 02 real world, Pokemon are still attacking the city, right now everyone is like in their rookie level (except Gatomon) so they can use the speed of that level to catch up with the Pokemon. Right now, Pikachu like Pokemon are running from random attacks the other Pokemon throws at them. These two aren't like the other Pokemon in this world. The two Pikachu like creatures are smaller with black tips on their ears and tail. One of them has a mullet for a haircut (Same hairstyle as mine. ) Suddenly a Syther came and made a strike for the Pichu Bros. Suddenly a thunder attack blew the green bug away. The two mice Pokemon look to see a bigger Pichu with blue ears and a minus symbol for a tail. "MINUN! MINUN!" Pichu and Pichu followed the Minun down the street and came to a stop at almost running into a…

"MACHAMP!" the four-armed freak was about to take a swing at the mouse trio when a flash came and saved them.

"Nice try big guy, try picking on some one your own size!" Gatomon said while holding the Pichu bros and the Minun.

"Digi-Port Open!"

Kari held up a computer that houses the digi-port and sucked up the Pokemon. What see or anyone else knew, was that a small shadow popped out of the body and flew into the air.

"Well, that takes care of him. Gatomon, you sure you have no idea on what are these Digimon?"

"I'm sure. I don't recognize these three guys either." Three mice Pokemon look up to their savoir and squealed for thanks.

High above the city, lies a boy with brown hair reaching his shoulder and wearing a long blue cape and a black sleeveless T-shirt and red shorts. Beside him, is tiger fur-pattern Gatomon kneeling down looking at Gatomon fight.

"Boy, can that cat fight!"

"Mikemon!"

"Oh, sorry Jaicemon."

"THE NAME"S JAICE!"

"Sorry again, so what's the plan?"

"Well first we…" Jaice was about to start when a bell was ringing and Mikemon left.

**Meanwhile…**

An ice-cream truck stop and a whole bunch of kids stand in line to get some, and Mikemon come and kick them out of line.

"Move it brats! I was here first!"

* * *

**Somewhere in the park…**

Davis and Tai with their Digimon stood face to face to three glows that are about to be their opponents. The first was a large orange dragon with wings.

The second was also large, but with armour plates and had a mean look. The third one was a blue dragon on his four legs with blood red wings.

"I'll like you four to meet my good friends here, Dragonite, Tyranitar and Salamence. I hope they be of a challenge for you three!" Demi-Devimon said while flying of.

"I don't get it Tai, why aren't they ending with Mon?"

"Doesn't matter Davis, all I know is that they mean trouble!"

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Veemon digivolve to…. Ex-Veemon!"

"Three against two isn't fair, mind if I take three blue guy?" Everyone turn around to a demon man wearing red armour almost like flames with long yellow hair.

"Uh…sure dude…" Davis said confused at the Digimon.

"Thanks, you can me Agunimon."

Demi-Devimon watches the battle from a tall building.

"Who that guy? I never had seen a Digimon like that before!"

"Maybe, because he isn't a Digimon!" Demi-Devimon turn around to see a spider woman and a mummy.

"Arukenimon and Mummymon, what the hell are you two doing here? And what do you mean, not a Digimon?" Arukenimon chuckled at that question and Mummymon and Demi-Devimon stood there confused.

"Okay you guys, I take the mean looking one, Agunimon said he'll take the blue one, so that leaves the barney thing left for you Tai!" Davis said planning on whom to fight. Then he turns around to see the Dragonite confronting Ex-Veemon.

"Looks like Barney challenge you Davis, I'll take the mean thing. GREYMON, GO!"

"NOVA BLAST!" a huge ball of flame came crashing into Tyranitar's face. The Pokemon got back up not giving up and did an Earthquake.

"Bah! Greymon, you alright?"

"Yeah, but this guy isn't!" Greymon ran up to Tyranitar and lock on grips. Tyranitar then throw Greymon to the ground after winning the mercy game and did a thunder attack. Greymon roared at when the lighting strike him, Tai was then remembering the time when he was a child and he had another Greymon that fought a Parrotmon who knew electrical attacks, and was almost destroyed.

"GREYMON, DIGIVOLVE!"

"Greymon digivolve to…Metal Greymon!"

Standing where Greymon once stood, now part robot.

"How do you like me now Tyrano-something!" Tyranitar was all confused, being part even though it had some kind of darkness in him, there was still a Pokemon, and the Pokemon was confused at how could a trainer evolve his Pokemon twice so fast? Must be because it's a weird Pokemon. Then the Tyranitar Notice metal Greymon's wings and figured it must be a flying type so did another thunder.

But Metal Greymon just took the lighting without damage.

"Nice try, Giga Blaster!" out of his metal chest, came two rockets that came into the Pokemon and knocking him to the floor.

"That's the way Greymon! Hope the others are doing great!"

At the Ex-Veemon Vs Dragonite battle, Dragonite flew up into the sky challenging Ex-Veemon to a sky duel.

"Alright! Kick that freak's ass Ex-Veemon!"

"You got it Davis!" Ex-Veemon flew into the sky and Dragonite did a dragon Rage on the blue Digimon who barely dodge it.

"Hey, I wasn't ready! V-Laser!" out of his chest, energy came out in the shape of a V and strike the orange dragon and pushed him back a few inches. Dragonite recovered and did a flamethrower on Ex-Veemon who got hit.

"Yikes that's hot! V-Punch!" the dragon Pokemon was pushed back a few inches again and this time when he recovered, he did a Take Down that throw Ex-Veemon out of the sky and de-digivolve him back to Veemon.

"Veemon!" Davis said as he catches his friend.

"I'm okay, but that guy not going to be!"

"Right! Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to…Raidramon the storm of Friendship!"

The armoured dragon-dog of Veemon through the digi-egg of friendship appeared before the large dragon. Dragonite knew he'd be defeated since the Digimon harness' his weakness to his flying…Thunder.

"Blue Thunder!" out of the Digimon's mouth came a trail of blue lighting that hit the dragon that fell out of the sky and landed on his back on the hard, cold ground.

"Way to go Raidramon!"

Agunimon stared deep into the eyes of his opponent, and the Salamence just grunted.

"Burning Salamander!" A flame that looks like a lizard came and hit the Pokemon who counter-attack with a wing-attack.

"Man that smarts! Better hurry this up or Zoe will be piss for being late!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Oh where is he?" Zoe looks down to her cell-phone and notice it change back to her D-Tecter.

"What?" She looks to her side and sees a few Pokemon attacking everywhere.

"I don't know why you're late Takuya, but these guys better be the reason!"

Back to the fight, Salamence tried as he might to bite the Digimon who just jumps out of the way at every strike.

"Try to catch me. Oh come on! Close!" Agunimon was having fun toying with the Pokemon, he didn't notice Salamence's tail come and swat him.

"Okay, no more games. Slide Evolution…Burning Greymon!"

Out of the glow was what looks like War Greymon mix with the armour that Agunimon was wearing with flaming wings.

"Pyro Barrage!" Out of his fist, came flames of fire that hit the dragon Pokemon with every blow until he collapse.

"Well that takes care of him, now to get to my date!"

High above back on the buildings, Demi-Devimon grins at this.

"You all may think you have won, but kiss my small round ass, I'll see you all in hell! Now where are those shadow things?"

"Over there!" Arukenimon said pointing to the shadow things that came out of the Pokemon when they where transported into the digital world.

"Looks like they didn't beat the kids!" Mummymon said.

"I never inspected them too. These shadows can be used to control these flesh Digimon. And when to many goes into one…"

Suddenly, the heard of shadow creatures slip into three groups, one into Tyranitar, the other into Salamence, and the third into Dragonite. The three Pokemon began to rise and glow and grew huge and change shape.

* * *

**Poke-World, Orre**

Souring over the desert of Orre, two teens and a Plusie and a Minun are seen. One of the teens name is John Markel who owns a Pokemon-translator and a Snag-Machine on his left arm. He has black hair and blue eyes hidden by his sunglasses. He also wears a red cap worn backwards and black ninja pants and a black vest with red tips. He also has a red cape. Beside him, is his girlfriend Stacey Goldwyn. She has long blonde with blue eyes. She wears a red bandana and a white T-shirt and blue jeans. The two Pokemon are seen sitting on her shoulders and the girl has a katana in its sheath.

(This scene is own by Sonicgodzillafan Along with Igneous Village.)

John and Stacy race across the deserts of Orre in there tricked out hover bike. Team Snagem riders chase them in their own hover bikes.

" John! They're closing in on us!" Stacey yelled looking back.

"Don't worry, I'll get 'em.

(A/N: John says his own phrase instead of I choose you)

"Blaziken, Charizard, I summon you to battle!"

Charizard is released from a Pokeball and Blaziken appears above them.

"What is it that you require, Master?" Blaziken ask the help of John's translator.

" You two take out those bums and meet us in the Outskirt Stand!"

Blaziken and Charizard nod. Blaziken grabs on tight to Charizard and Charizard flies up to the Team Snagem goons.

" Damn it, they're gonna hit us!" Team Snagem shouted.

Charizard uses Fire Blast to burn the four Snagem goons. Blaziken uses Aerial Ace to knock them off the bikes, and plunging out of sight, left behind in the wide-open desert. Charizard flies towards the Outskirt Stand. The two Pokemon land by John and Stacy at the Outskirt Stand, who are drinking Dr. Pepper.

" What took ya so long? I had to buy some DP so I wouldn't die in this heat waitin' for ya." John asks taking another sip of his pop.

" We apologize, Master."

" Apology accepted, Blaziken. Blaziken, Charizard, return."

The two Pokemon return to the Poke' balls. Stacy lets her Plusle and Minun sip the Dr. Pepper, and they burp loudly. They giggle.

": Think that's big? Drinks DP then burps louder, causing the ground to shake Beat that."

" John, you're so immature." Stacey said.

" You're lucky you're sexually attractive, or I'd dump you."

" John! Look behind you!"

John turns around and sees the Cipher Admins. Miror B, Dakim, Venus, Ein. Plus Team Snagem leader Gonzap and a couple of Team Snagem grunts.

"If it isn't the new Snagem kid, John Markel and his girlfriend Stacy Goldwyn..." Gonzap said.

" Then I'm Mr. Peanut." John joked.

" SILENCE! Now, my dear boy, I have a proposition for you. If you help Team Snagem by defeating the infamous Wes and steal his Pokemon along with the Snagem machine, I'm willing to offer you something, oh say, the safety of your precious home..."

" No! I won't let you do that to Igneous Village!" John shouted.

" Then do as I say and I will promise the safe return of your village. You have 72 hours to find Wes and pummel him. Otherwise, down the shitter goes your beloved Fagneous Village."

": Igneous dumbass..."

" ENOUGH! Now, are you willing to cooperate?"

" Lemme see here...the safety of my village, in return the defeat of Wes and steal his Pokemon and the Snagem machine...gee, it sounds like a resounding...HELL YEAH! I'll do it!"

" Very good then, John. Now, you and your little girlfriend will find Wes somewhere in the Hoenn islands. Find him, defeat him, mug him, end of discussion. See you in 3 days."

John and Gonzap shake hands.

"Excuse me while my fiancé talk for a moment..." Stacey grabs John, takes him to the back of the Outskirt Stand and slams him onto the steel wall, while grabbing his vest.

" John are you crazy?"

" Stacy, I know we can't trust Bald Eagle and the Four Stooges, but if we want to save Igneous we'll have to do what he says. Plus we already shook on it, so we have no choice..."

" The clock is ticking..." Gonzap said.

John screams and grabs Stacy. They get onto the hover bike and they race to the Hoenn Islands.

"That boy is in for a big surprise, mission successfully completed or not." Gonzap chuckled.

" You mean...you...?" Venus asks.

" Damn straight. I already disposed of Igneous Village. Its been burnt to the ground."

" I like how you think." Ein complemented.

" After all, the brain is the strongest muscle in the human body!" Dakim added.

" Oooh, this plan is so devious, I could just dance!" Miror B. turns on his stereo and YMCA by Village People plays as the goofball dances.

" It's fun to stay at the Y...MCA! It's fun to stay at the Y...MCA-AY!" Miror B sang.

Dakim bashes the stereo that played the song.

": Dakim..." Gonzap snap his fingers

Dakim grabs Miror B. by the shirt and carries him off-screen. Dakim beats the hell out of Miror B. while Miror B. screams like a little girl.

" I love my job..." Gonzap said.

(Now the rest I own. Thank you Sonicgodzillafan for the previous scene.)

Out of the three glows that stood before the three goggle-heads, the Pokemon became into a new beings. First Tyranitar became a bit huger and his stone armour became metal armour and his eyes are now blood red.

**Mechanitar**

**Type: Dark-Steel**

**Species: Metal Armour Pokemon**

**Description: When the power of the Dark Digitals powered a Tyranitar up, the become this monster of steel. Destroying anything that get in its way, able to destroy small towns in a single breath. This Pokemon is deadly under the wrong hands…**

The Salamence grew bigger and stood on his back legs and his head and neck became longer and became his head became three heads.

**Salmania**

**Type: Dragon-Flying**

**Species: Triple head Dragon Pokemon**

**Description: The dark digitals made a Salamence into a monster of terror and fear. Never letting is foe go, maybe the strongest Dragon Pokemon.**

As for the Dragonite, he now looks like human wearing black-green armour with dragon decoration around it. He also has large bat-like wings. Think a dragon-angel.

**Dark Drangel**

**Type: Dragon-Flying**

**Species: Dragon Warrior Pokemon**

**Description: This dark Pokemon once was a kind spirit until Dark Digitals changer it life to the darkness. His speed in the air is incredible, but is terrible on ground combat.**

"The bigger they are-"

"The harder they fall!" Veemon finished Davis's sentence.

"Looks like that was only a warm up Tai…"

"I notice."

"Crap, Zoe will not like this!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

A Trailmon (Worm) came to a stop in an abandon train station. Out of the doors came 5 small Digimon. One was a small white mutant wearing a purple belt thing name Bokomon, the keeper of the book. The other was a yellow rabbit-like thing wearing red pants. Neemon, keeper of the pants. The other one was a small Patamon wearing the same belt Bokomon is wearing. And there was a Salamon and a Lopmon.

"So this is the human world. No to find Takuya and the others. Neemon, where are the bags?" Bokomon ask.

"Well, you told me to bring them to the Trailmon station, but you never said to bring them on the train. H-he-he!"

"Why you little!" Bokomon yelled as he grabbed Neemon's neck.

"Bokomon let him go. Now let's ask directions and find the kids." Salamon said making the white Digimon let go of the yellow one.

"Directions, please! I can find the kids like finding water a desert!"

"You'll never find them, would you?" Salamon said and Bokomon standing stiff as a statue. "We better get going!" Salamon ordered.

Down the street, a pile of Ice Cream is found and a black creature that looks like a Gatomon appeared.

"Mikemon, is there anything you like more than Ice Cream?" Black Gatomon ask and then a group of girls came by and Mikemon sat up staring at them.

"Figures! C'mon, Jaice is waiting for us."

"What ever Backie!"

"Don't call me Blackie! Plus, Digitamamon made your favourite meals!"

"Let's go!" Mikemon said dragging his friend.

"Mikemon, slow down! Cybrina better be doing her part of the plan!"

* * *

**Tamer's Real World**

In another world, yet the same one. It's the Tamers human world, a world where Digimon can be found as a card game and an anime. Right now, a small black imp-like Digimon stares up into the sky.

"Boy am I bored! I want some excitement!"

"Don't worry Impmon, I can do that!" Impmon turn around and sees a swarm of weird Digimon that kind-a look like him only with black faces and long white claws.

"Sneasel! Snea!" The Sneasels said revealing their sharp claws.

"Who are you dicks? And why don't I sense any data from you all?" The Sneasels didn't replay but did scratch attack on the imp.

"BADA BOOM!" Impmon throws a small fireball at the crowed and they back away.

"Oh, little dicks afraid of a little fire? BADA BOOM!" a second fire attack hit.

"So, you think a little fire can stop me?" Impmon look behind the crowed and a girl in a robe with her eyes hidden holding a Kurumon in her arms.

"And you are?"

"I'm Cybrina and this is my pet Kurumon. We have come here for you!"

"Me?"

"Not really you, more like Beelzemon."

Impmon turn around to the girl and spit on the floor.

"Yeah, well. What do you want with me?"

"Just you help in completing our puzzle."

"I don't like mind games, BADA BOOM!" Cybrina just vanish in the wind with her Sneamon leaving a confused Impmon.

"Very well Impmon, but we'll be back!"

Across town, the three primary tamers: Takato, Rika and Henry with their Digimon Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon run down the streets of the city.

"There must dozens of Bio-Merging going on!" Takato said when looking his D-arc

"There's one over there!" Right on cue, a digital field came over the tamers.

"**Die, Human scum!" **out of the fog, a dog-like Digimon that looks almost like a Dobermon, only meaner looking and his collar even shaper with spikes coming from his back and back of his back-legs.

"Whoa, is that a Dobermon?" Takato ask while dodging the attack the dog-Digimon was going to do. And Henry scans the scan the Digimon for some data.

**Dobermon X (Neo-Dobermon)**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Vaccine-Dark**

**Species: Beast**

**Attacks: Unknown**

**Description: One of the new X Digimon. Based on Dobermon.**

"Dobermon X? X Digimon? Careful you guys, we don't have that much data on this g Digimon! He might be a challenge!"

"Whatever. Renamon," Rika said and Renamon went into battle-mode.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyuubimon!" Out of the glowing ball, a giant nine-tail fox appeared.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" out from her tails, fire balls came and hit the X digimon.

"**Do you think you, a normal Digimon can defeat me!" **The Dobermon X jump into the air and bite into Kyuubimon.

"**Brother, don' play with your food."** Everyone turn around to see 10 more Dobermon X entering the arena.

"More of them! Terriermon, you'll have to digivolve!"

"Right!"

"Digi-modify! Digivolution Activate!

"Terriermon digivolve to…. Gargomon!" out of the glow, the rabbit-dog appeared with a green head and a pair of pants along with a belt across his chest with gun-arms.

"Gargo Laser!" Out of his gun-arms, laser bullets came hitting some of the digimon away. As this was going, Takato look at his D-Arc and notice another Digital Field separated form the others.

"Guys, all the digital fields are here but one, me and Guilmon are going to deal with it!" Takato said taking of with his digimon.

Meanwhile, back at the 02 human world. The mysterious villain Jaice looks out into the ocean at one of the piers. Out of the ocean, several Submarines-like digimon appeared.

"Good, the Submarimon are back. Cyclonemon, are Mikemon and the others back?"

Behind Jaice is a large bulky yellow dragon with a bronze mask covering his face and horn and only sowing his eye. His right arm is bigger than the other with red claws and a bronze shoulder pad along with iron tips on his tail.

**Cyclonemon **

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Virus-Fire, Dragon, Ground**

**Species: Beast Digimon**

**Attacks: Hyper Heat, Arm Bomber**

**Description: A fearsome dragon digimon that's a savage. Has the power to control heat with his Hyper Heat.**

"I don't know Tamer. Digimon-Robot there has a message!"

"Cyclonemon, I told, you! I'm not your Tamer. And the robots are called Digi-Bots!"

"Okay Tamer!"

"ARGH!" Jaice just sighed and bend down to one of his creations.

(The Digi-Bots are my creation. Unless some else made them. They are robots made like digimon and can digivolve and attack like one.)

Lying out of one of the submarine digimon is silver, metal robot almost human like. Only his bottom half and his right arm looks like it was bitten off.

"Was the mission a successful?"

"Err…yes master…"

"Then where is he?"

"Era…He said he…. has some…things to-to-to…do in the-the…new poke-digi-world. He said to-to-to meet us…in the region Orre-re-re-re-re…."

"Then why are you all damaged?"

"We were attack-tack-tack by a di-di-digimon in that world…was a huge one and he…was a huge ultimate that came-came from the waters…. he let us live to deliver-liver his thanks …for the gateway…" Jaice move aside to let his robot fall into the water as it went offline.

"Oh crap! I let him freed…The Under Sea Master…"

"Tamer! Cybrina with others are back."

"Thanks Cyclonemon." Jaice said while getting up and whipping him self. And Mikemon, Black Gatomon and Cybrina holding her Kurumon stood in front of Jaice.

"Cybrina, was your mission was successful I hope."

"Negative Jaice, Impmon had been sided with the tamers now."

"Very well. He can still be as useful. As you all know, The Squad B's mission into the Dark Ocean is a successful, but at the same time…they've unless the Under Sea Master…Dragomon!"

"Ah Crap!"

"Not really Mikemon, more like this mission, has just gotten interesting! Everyone get ready, we'll be heading toward the Poke-Digi World in…5 seconds!"

Everyone eyes popped open and ran into the ship. Jaice just chuckled and walked onto the deck.

"Okay Cyclonemon, I don't want any one to follow us. You know what I mean!"

"Yes Tamer! HYPER HEAT!" Out of his body, a mist came around the air and things began to get hotter and the water began steaming. Aboard deck, Mikemon and Black Gatomon smiled with fishing rods in their hands.

"I love when he does this!"

"You said it Blackie!"  
"Don't call me Blackie!"

And the two cats cast their rods into the water and caught a few fishes. We take a look into the water and sees that the heat made all the fish die and float upside-down.

* * *

**Sea Between Worlds**…

Cybrina walks up the wooden steps on the boat to the captain' room. Standing at the steering wheel is a small digimon that looks like a blowfish with arms.

**Pukumon **

**Species: Mutant Fish Digimon**

**Type: Virus-Water, Poison, Fighting**

**Level: Mega**

**Attacks: Needle Squall, Globefish Poisoning**

**Description: A digimon who knows the ocean and an extreme water fighter.**

"I've brought you some food from the kitchen Captain." Cybrina said as she put a tray down beside the fish-digimon.

"Thank you lass, you should get back in. The weather in this zone is more dangerous than five world put together!"

"Very well than. Good day."

"Adios lassie."

Cybrina entered the boat and walked into the kitchen seeing Mikemon stuffing his face, Black Gatomon watching her Kuramon like she asked. Cyclonemon sleeping and Digitamamons serving the food. And there was one Digitamamon that's different. He was a black egg with what looks like a demon-like creature popping out of the crack in the egg with several eyes and has two arms and two legs coming out of his shell.

**Devitamamon**

**Species: Mutant Egg Digimon**

**Level: Mega**

**Type: Vaccine-Dark**

**Attacks: Black Claw**

**Description: A devil egg, and he makes a one hell of one too! The digivolved form of a Digitamamon is nothing to be messing with. His Black Claw attack can turn you into his next serving!**

"Good meals Devitamamon." Jaice said while walking into the room.

"Thank you sire."

"You know, you think Kokatorimon taste like chicken," Mikemon said while eating his meal. "But they don't!"

"Thanks for watching my Kuramon B. Gatomon."

"Your welcome…" The cat-digimon replied sarcastically with food thrown on her.

"Cyclonemon, wake up."

"Zzzzzz-Oh, sorry Tamer."

"Cyclonemon, I'm not your Tamer," Jaice sighed and went to the front of the room with a map behind him. "As you all know. The Digital World and a world called the Poke World are known merging. But the Digimon Realm is only merging with certain spots. Like the southern region of the Poke World is merging with the south realm, Hoenn, the eastern digital realm is merging with the regions Johto and Kanto. And ect."

"Really? Where's the dark digital realm merging?" Mikemon ask.

"The Dark Digital Realm is the Digimon Hell. There's only one place that realm can merge with." Jaice answered.

"So where's that--oh," Mikemon said and everyone went bulg eyed.

"Now, the Orre region is merging with the centre realm. Before we go there, you'll each have a job to do. Mikemon and Black Gatomon, you too get into Johto and steal the GS Ball and return to us in Hoenn. Cybrina and Cyclonemon, you to will spy on the Chosen Children and Pokemon Trainers."

"But how can the Frontier Children and Western Children get into the south realm. There's no portal for them to get to there." Cybrina ask and Jaice glowed his eyes for a second.

"There is now…."

* * *

**Tamer's Real World**

Takato riding on his now digivolved champion digimon Growlmon storms through the city going to the other bio-emerged digital-field.

"It's right over there boy!"

"Okay Takatomon!" Growlmon replied while stopping in an alley where a fog appeared. And standing in front of them is something that looks like a sloth-gorilla.

Takato took out his D-Arc to identify the creature, but found…

"NOTHING! I have no data on him. You're going to have to be careful with him."

"OKAY!" Growlmon said while putting his tamer down and went into the arena to challenge the Pokemon Slaking.

(Just telling you, I was going to use a Metagross instead of a Slaking. But Growlmon has fire attacks and Metagross is a steel type whose weakness is fire.)

Slaking open one of his eyes and sees Growlmon staring right at him. The Pokemon got into his fighting position.

"Boy, this is going to be a fight…" Takato said from the sidelines.

* * *

**Kazu's House**

The Dumb and Dumber duo of the Digimon gang, Kazu and Kenta along with the sweet, innocent Jeri, and the young and Terriermon's torturer Suzie and their digimon are at Kazu's house. Kazu is playing a video game, Kenta is begging to play, Jeri is playing with her puppet watching the boys' play, and Suzie is playing dress up with Lopmon and the orphan digimon Calumon. And Gaurdromon and Marine Angemon are watching their tamers play.

"Come on Kazu, let me play!"

"No way! This game rocks!"

"The game can't be that cool!"

"It's Shadow the Hedgehog, and he has a GUN! This game is that COOL!" Kazu said and went back to playing his game blowing things up.

Meanwhile, outside a dark figure watches the kids play, it was a tall, dark demon with bat wings. And his eyes were kept on Lopmon.

"So, she's the one the master wants," The demon digimon said and took a glance at Suzie. "So the rumors are true, she got a tamer now. The master said to take both if it's true. Vilemon, get your ass over here!" Out of the fog, a small demon-bat with a big mouth appeared.

"Yes lord Devimon?"

"I have found the child and her digimon. Tell the master I'm going to get her."

"Ha, and get killed by the youngest child again!" Vilemon chuckled and got swatted by the back of Devimon's claw.

"ARGH! I'll get my revenge on that boy and his Patamon! Right now, I got a minion to do the dirty work for me." Devimon said as he snaps his figures and a shadow of a digimon came flying down the sky.

"Go my minion, for my power lies within you…Kimeramon!"

Back at Kazu's apartment, a crash came right into window and standing there was a weird digimon that has mixture of several digimon parts like Greymon, Devimon and a whole bunch of others.

"HOLY CRAP! IS THAT KIMERAMON?" Kazu cursed.

"It's the only digimon with mixed parts!" Kenta replied.

"RUN!" Jeri shouted as she carried Suzie, Calumon and Lopmon out of the room. Guardromon and Marine Angemon stood in front of the Frankenstein digimon to save their tamers only to be swatted away by flies.

Kenta and Kazu stood in fear by their fallen digimon side worried at what might happen, but Kimeramon just walked past them leaving two confused kids and their digimon alone in a almost destroyed room.

"I don't get it." Kenta said. "That digimon destroyed your apartment and defeated our digimon. Not even Marine Angemon who's a mega can stop him."

"And he just walked past us like we were nothing." Kazu added.

"Maybe he was after someone." Guardromon said weakly and everyone sat thinking.

"THE GIRLS!"

Jeri with Suzie and the two digimon in her arms ran as fast as she could as the menacing Kimeramon walked slowly stomping his feet on the road as he followed.

"JEWI! THE MONSTEW IS COMING!" The little girl said pointing to Kimeramon who is now tired of games and took flight aiming straight toward the girls.

"DUCK!" The two small digimon shouted as the girl did what she was told and the digimon swooped passed her head but did a U-turn in the sky and landed in front of the group reaching his claws.

"Get away!" Jeri shouted but the digimon either ignored the girl or didn't understand her, but still reached his claws. At that second, a purple-blackish orb appeared from the digimon's claws and surrounded Suzie and Lopmon in it and floated near Kimeramon who adjusted his wings to take flight.

"You leave her alone, you bully!" Jeri shouted but Kimeramon flew away right as the boys with their digimon running in gasping for air.

"He…Left…" Kazu wheezed.

"What did…he wanted…" Kenta ask gasping for air.

"He took…Suzie and Lopmon…" Jeri answered and boys are left silent.

"PYRO BLASTER!"

A giant fireball came out of Growlmon's mouth, but Slaking dodge it and the fireball destroyed a telephone pole, and the sloth-ape did a Dynamic Punch and Growlmon by a few inches.

"Boy," Takato said while watching the fight. "This is Godzilla Vs King Kong."

"DRAGON SLASH!" This time Growlmon had the blade from his arm to strike the Pokemon the same time he did another Dynamic Punch. They both stop back-to-back looking at each other for who would fall. Slaking fell on his knees and Growlmon smirked.

"Way to go Growlmon-Wha?" Takato ask as he sees Growlmon call asp on the ground.

"Growlmon, NO!" Takato yelled and dig into his deck for a card and there, he found the one he needed.

"DIGI-MODIFY! MATRIX DIGI-VOULOTION ACTIVATED!"

* * *

**Across Town…**

From another Kazu and the others are sulking cause they've lost Suzie and Lopmon. Then suddenly, Calumon's crystal began to glow and beam came out and everyone look at him as he cried in pain.

* * *

**Back at the battle…**

**(MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION)**

"Growlmon Digivolve Tooooo…War Growlmon!"

Out of the mist, Growlmon appeared with metal cyber upgrades attach to him. A red-white metal chest-plate with robotic arms and a metallic bottom half on his mouth.

"ATOMIC-"

"BLASTER!" Takato finished with W. Growlmon in unison and the blast knocked the Pokemon to the wall. Then weird shadow things appeared from the sky and went into the fallen Pokemon.

"What are those Takatomon?"

"Don't know boy, but I don't want to know!"

As the two watch, Slaking became huger to the size of War Growlmon and grew long red hair on his back like spikes, and his fur on his head became brown and his face became even meaner looking. He also grew two extra-arms.

"Whoa! Donkey Kong digivolve to King Kong!" Takato said.

**Sla-Emperor**

**Species: Lazy Pokemon**

**Type: Normal**

**Attacks: Earthquake, Dynamic Punch, Hyper Beam**

**Description: Meet the king of being lazy, but when he knows he has to fight…you either a strong fighter, or the stupidous, retarded, moronic, idiotic thing ever!**

**Some Ocean in Poke-Digiworld…**

Mikemon and Jaice look out into the open water on their boat. They even watch a few Whamon and Whalords getting along and playing in the water.

"Hey Jaice!"

"Yeah?"

"What's the blowhole for?"

"I can tell you what they're not for, and then you'll understand why we're not aloud in the Jupiter Sea-World"

"You mean Blackie didn't eat all the fish?"

"DON'T CALL ME BLACKIE!" Black Gatomon yelled while coming aboard.

"Good, you're both here." Jaice said. "I'm not going to take two trips so you both are going to have this to take you two to Johto."

Jaice held out his hand and a bubble came and surrounds the cat digimon and flings them away from the ship.

"DON'T FORGET THE GS BALL!" Jaice shouted.

"WE WONT!"

* * *

**Kazu's House**

The front door open, and Jeri with Calumon walk in with sadness then Dumb and Dumber AKA Kazu and Kenta entered as well followed by their digimon R2-D2 and C-3P0, also known as Marine Angemon and Guardromon

"Great, Henry is going to be so PISS!" Kenta said collapsing on the couch.

"Tell me about it. How can things get worse?" Kazu ask.

"Huh guys…" Jeri said to get the guys attention. "I think your game been stolen."

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

**Unknown Temple**

In a room that looks like the inside of a temple, Torches lit on the walls and a black flame is flaring on the small staircase in the centre of the room. On the walls of the room are pictures of animals, the animals of the Chinese zodiac that is, all the animals except the rabbit has a glow on it. The large front door open and Devimon with Kimeramon and Vilemon entered and kneeled down before the black fire.

"My lord," Devimon began. "We have succeeded in our mission and the rumours are true. She has a tamer!" Devimon statement seems to make the fire dance around. After it stops, Kimeramon revealed the bubble with Suzie with Lopmon floated down. The three dark digimon got up and left the two with the dark fire.

"What happening? Wopmon, whewe awe we?"

"Don't know Suzie, but the others will find us. Don't worry."

"Okay!" The small girl said happily. The fire dance around again and the picture of the rabbit glowed, and a thick fog appeared and surround the two girls who turn around in fear of what's happening. Once the fog disappeared, the girls as well save Suzie's D-ARC. And all 12 pictures glowed and shoot out beams of light to the D-Arc. Then, when it was finished, the D-ARC gave of a colourful pink glow and was sink into the ground.

**

* * *

Outside The Temple**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU" Devimon shouted as he watch his minion Vilemon playing a video game.

"We had an important mission and you had to steal this piece of shit!"

"But Devimon, look at it. It's so violent. This ROCKS!"  
"AURGH!"

**

* * *

Poke-World, Under Colloseum**

"Hurry up Nenamon!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" My two fan made digimon shouted as they race through the crowed of people. Nenemon looks like a male version of Tiff from 'Kirby: Right Back At Yah', his haircut looks like Inuyasha's from Inuyasha only yellowish and he wears a silver kimono.

**Nenemon**

**Kind: Child Digimon Level: Rookie **

**Type: Fire-Fighting**

**Attacks: Fire-Hair, Rapid Punch, Fire-Twister**

**Description: A small digimon who loves fighting and want to be a hero. And likes female humans and female digimon in the ultimate and mega level.**

Nenamon looks like Tiff including her haircut. She also wears a pink kimono.

**Nenamon **

**Kind: Child Digimon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type**: **Grass-Fighting**

**Attacks: Rose Pain, Rapid Kicks, Petal-Twister**

**Descriptive: A very responsible young digi-girl and over protective of her brother. Unlike her brother, she doesn't enjoy fighting.**

"Here's some room!" Nenemon said pointing a free space.

"Umm…Nenemon. We're not that tall enough to reach the window."

"Don't worry sis, just give me a boost!" Nenamon sighed and held out her hands and Nenemon climb up to the ledge with the girl's help.

"Okay then, you're up." Nenamon said. "But how am I going to get UP THERE?"

"Need a little help?" Nenamon was lifted into the air and was place on the ledge beside Nenemon. The girl turn around to see a kid wearing a white shirt.

"Ummm…thank Mr…"

"The name's Nett. And don't call me mister. I see you two like these fights."

"Not exactly. My brother enjoys fighting and when he heard of these tournaments I followed him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid again."

The three turn around to see two teens entering the arena, one is a female biker and the other is a roller boy. After a few rounds, both trainers are down to only two Pokemon each. The biker had a Golbat and the Roller Boy had a Houndour. The boy threw out a Pokeball and a Dragonair appeared, but this one seems to have a dark glow.

"Face the wrath of my shadow Pokemon bitch!"

"HA!"

"What's so funny?"

"Shadow Pokemon are so passé, met the new ultimate monster!" The girl threw a poke-ball and a large black dragon with red eyes appeared.

"Met my Digimon, DEVIDRAMON!"

"Digi..mon?"

Watching the fight from the rooftops, are two beings on the catwalks, one is wearing a red cloak with horns and bat-like wings, the other is a young male with white hair and a white suit with his arms cross.

"You've done well Neo," the cloak man said. "These humans are using the digimon has we've plan."

"Pah, save it Daemon! I'm only giving these digimon to the strongest trainers; after all, you said that these digimon are more powerful than all these pokemon of my world. And correct me if I'm wrong, but you have one for me, am I correct?"

"Indeed Neo, the strongest will be for you, but it'll take some time to be ready."

"Hmm, the strongest fighting machine…almost in my grasp!"

"NEO!" Neo and Daemon turn around to see a young girl on the catwalk.

"I just came here telling you that I'll be going to the town, this place is kind-a creepy. Oh, sorry Mr. Creepy."

"None taken." Daemon said.

(In Daemon's original name was Demon, when it was coming to English it was going to be Creepymon. Luckily someone change it to Daemon.)

"Whatever! Just be careful, lowlifes like to hang here." Neo warned.

"Sure…" Rei, Neo's little sister said. The girl turn around and stop in the middle of her tracks.

"Neo! Mr. Creepy! Where are you?" Rei ask, she turn around and only sees emptiness, everything was white. Then shadows appeared in front of her. One look like a human male, and he was standing on what looks like a pillar, in front of him was what looks like a giant bug.

"Is that a pokemon?" Rei ask. She turns around and sees the challenger to fight the bug and its trainer. Two human boys and a pokemon stand between them. One of the boys had one a baseball cap, and the other a big, bushy hair. The pokemon between them was the size of a Pikachu, yet its tail was long with a thunderbolt and the tip, and it's feet and bottom jaw look like a dinosaur.

"What's going on?" Rei ask, then everything flash.

"Rei! Rei, is everything okay?"

Rei turn around to see Neo with his back turn with his arms cross still looking down to the battlefield, but Daemon nowhere to be seen.

"Huh…yeah, I'm okay. Well bye."

**

* * *

Poke-World Ocean**

A ship floats down the ocean, and standing on the deck is the mysterious Jaice.

"Cybrina, Cyclonemon!"

Out from the doors came the giant dragon Digimon Cyclonemon along with Cybrina dress in a combination of Sailor Moon's skirt and Buffy the Vampire Slayer's shirt.

(Cybrina is one of those characters that change her clothes.)

"We're about to hit land soon, make sure to keep an eye on the children till Mikemon and Black Gatomon return."

"Sure thing Jaice!"

"As you wish, Tamer."

"Cyclone, I'm not your TAMER!"

"Okay Tamer!"

"Ugh…just go!"

Jaice waved his allies off and turn around to a shadow.

"I know you're eager to find him." Jaice said and the shadow turn around and two glowing red eyes appeared.

"I'll tell one my minions to open a portal." Jaice said the shadow disappeared.

**

* * *

Tamer's World**

A young blond girl walked the streets alone at the night, wearing only a gothic style dress and her hair in ribbons. She stop in her tracks when hearing a howl, she turn around and sees a dog Digimon, a Dobermon X. But instead of the Dobermon X attacking or growling, it just stared at the girl. And the girl wasn't even afraid.

"**Brother! We must hurry!" **Another Dobermon X from behind yelled. **"Devimon has found the child, we must hurry before the gate closes!"** The Dobermon X left and the first one keeps his eyes on the girl and left.

**

* * *

Alley**

"What's going on?" Henry asks seeing all the Dobermon X disappearing and Toamon and Rapidmon revert back to their rookie form.

"I don't know, probley afraid to get their Asses kicked!" Rika said.

"HEY LOOK!" Henry pointed to a giant four-armed giant monkey duelling off with War Growlmon.

"So that's where goggle-head went."

"HYPER BEAM!" Sla-Emperor blast out a huge blast of energy at the dragon Digimon, who just barely dodge it by a hair.

"ATOMIC BLASTER!" A huge blast came out of War Growlmon and right into Sla-Emperor.

"YEAH BOY! GO GET HIM!" Takato shouted, but his smirked was whip off when the pokemon got back on his feet and…

"DYNAMIC PUNCH!" Rapidly punch the Digimon with all four arms and knock him to the ground and devolved back to his rookie form lying on the ground.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted as he lifted Guilmon up.

"I'm sorry…Takatomon…"

"It's okay boy, but this guy wont be!"

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION!**

"Guilmon bio-merge to…Gallantmon!

Standing in front of the giant size monkey, is a white-red armoured knight with a red cape with a lance and shield.

**Gallantmon**

**Species: Warrior Digimon **

**Type: Vaccine-Fire, Lightning, Steel**

**Level: Mega **

**Attacks: Shield of the Just, Lighting Joust, Spiral Saver, Shield Bum Rush, Shish Kebab, Spear & Rapid Attack**

**Description: One of the 13 royal Kights who fights strongly for what he believes in and for his friends.**

"Go get him Metal Greymon!" Tai shouted from the ground watching his Digimon dodge thunder attacks from Mechanitar.

"Metal Claw!" The Robo-Dinosaur fired his metal claw but Mechanitar only whip it back with his tail and Metal Greymon devolve back to Agumon.

"Sorry bought that Tai."

"No probs buddy, time to get more fire power!" Tai said while holding out his digivice.

**Warp Digivolve **

"Agumon digivolve to…War Greymon!"

**War Greymon**

**Species: Dragon Warrior Digimon**

**Type: Fire, Fighting**

**Level: Mega**

**Attacks: Terra Force, Nova Force, Mega Claw, Mega Tornado, Screw Turn Punch, Slam Down**

**Description: Wearing the Dramon destroyers, War Greymon has the power to overcome his dramon-type foes.**

"Okay the buddy, you want a fight?" Takuya said in his human form, "You got one!"

**Spirit Evolution**

"Fusion Spirit Evolution…Ardhamon!"

**Ardhamon**

**Alias: Aldamon**

**Type: Various-Fire, Flying**

**Level: Hybrid**

**Attacks: Atomic Inferno, Solar Wind Destroyer**

**Description: The combine powers of the spirits of fire is a force to be wreckon with**

"Okay Veemon, time to kick some ass!" Davis said "Digi-armour energize!"

**Armour Digivolve**

"Veemon armour digivolve to…Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

**Flamedramon **

**Species: Dragon Digimon**

**Type: Vaccine-Fire, Fighting**

**Attacks: Fire Rocket, Flame Shield, Flame First, Express Claw**

**Description: A humanoid dragon that combines his martial arts with his firepowers who gets his powers threw the Digi-Egg of Courage.**

**

* * *

The Under**

A young girl wearing an open orange shirt over a black t-shirt and an orange skirt over a black of black nylon stockings walks down the streets.

"Hey Rei!" Rei turn around and wave at a boy on the sidewalk waving at her. Suddenly a honking sound was heard and Rei gasp as she turns around to see two headlights heading straight toward HER!

**

* * *

Tamer's Real World**

"LIGHTNING JOUST!" Gallantmon shouted as he did his attack, his entire sword glowed as he slice part of Sla-Emporor's hair off.

"HYPER BEAM!" The mutated Pokemon open his mouth and a huge rainbow colour beam was blast straight for the bio-merge digimon, but the Royal Knight just used his shield to adsorb the blast.

"Heh, nice try! UGH!" Gallantmon felt Sla-Empor's Dynamic Punch, all FOUR of them! But the mega level digimon recovered quickly and began to battle again.

"Huh, this battle should've been over a while ago!" Standing on a building a few yards a way, is a digimon that looks like a gatomon. Only with two tails, and sharper claws along with an earring on her left ear and her tail ring is now huge and is on her left shoulder down to her right hip.

**Gatomon X**

**Alias: Tailmon X**

**Species: Holy Cat Digimon**

**Type: Vaccine, Electric**

**Level: Champion**

**Attacks: Cat Punch, Holy Chime**

**Description: A Gatomon with the X-Antibody. Like all Gatomon like digimon, they say their claws are from the data from a Leomon.**

"**Bzz…Gatomon X can read me…bzz,"** A voice from a walkie-talkie said and Gatomon X sighed as she picked it up.

"I read you loud and clear Arukenimon, what's the prob?"

"**bzz…Demi-Devimon has just unleash our main pokemon, how is yours…"**

"Doing find against a mega digimon, but afraid it won't last long." As she said that, she turns around to see Gallantmon make one final attack.

"SHEILD OF…" Guilmon's voice said and the screen went from Gallantmon to Takato in that orange ball. "…JUST!" Takato finished.

A huge blast of his shield of his shield, shadows came out of Sla-Emporor as he devolve back to Slaking, then he shrunk even more, all the way to a sleeping little monkey-sloth thing lying on the floor. As Gallantmon turn his attention from the once huge monkey beast, he look into the sky to see the shadows float into void into the air

And de-digivolve back to Takato and Guilmon.

**

* * *

Tai Vs Mechanitar**

"Finish it War Greymon!" Tai ordered and the armoured dinosaur charge up a red ball of flames.

"TERRA FORCE!" War Greymon threw the ball at the robot-dragon and made him crash into the wall as several shadows came popping out, he then devolve back to Tyranitar, but then went small and became some kind of green larva.

"You de-digivolve him, alright!" Tai congratulated his digimon as he devolves back to Agumon.

**

* * *

Davis Vs Dark Drangel**

"Flamedramon! Let's end this!" Davis shouted from the sidelines.

"You got it! FIRE ROCKET!" Flamedramon jump into the air and flames surrounded him and he rocket straight into Dark Drangel while shadows came popping out of him as he hit the wall and devolve straight to a little dragon-snake.

"That little guy was that angel thing?" Davis said in belief and Flamedramon devolve back to Veemon.

**

* * *

Takuya Vs Salamania**

"DRAGON RAGE!" The three-headed dragon pokemon yelled as he spit out three paths of dragon-fire. But Aldamon was able to dodge them all easily.

"I'm tired of this! ATOMIC INFERNO!" A huge ball of fire came from the warrior's claws and aim straight at the dragon-pokemon causing shadows to come out and devolve back to a little green dinosaur.

"Hmmm, there's no fractal code. Weird." Aldamon thought.

**

* * *

Little Root Town**

On the island region called Hoen, the started town where most trainers get their first pokemon from the region's professor, Prof. Birch, is the small town called Little Root Town. Located right next to the sea, is a cruise ship, but this isn't your friendly type of cruise ship, cause it's the ship belonging to the sinister Cipher!

"John, we're here!" Stacy said while walking on the deck and John, Plusle and Minun walked out all sleepy.

"Man, Gonzap was so nice of giving us a ride on his private ship."

"JOHN! Gonzap gave you a ride to get Wes here remember?"

"Right, right! So where is he anyway?"

CRASH

"Hey get back here!" A Cipher Peon said leading a group chasing after the Spider-Motorcycle with Wes smiling evilly while driving around the ship.

"Wes, this is your idea?" Rui yelled from her seat. "To sneak aboard a Cipher ship?"

"Yep!" Wes said not caring, he did drove to an open gap and landed softly on the ground and drove off.

"Well, that was easy! Blaziken, Charizard, I summoned you!" John yelled while taken out his pokemon and point to Wes and his pokemon nodded.

"Well, here we are!" A kid wearing a red sweatshirt and has his cap on backwards with his blue bangs sticking out said as he entered the city.

"What was that commotion Jimmy?" a girl with blue hair, wearing a white jacket over a pink shirt asks.

"You most be hearing things Marina."

"You sure?" a spiky brown hair kid wearing a green t-shirt and brown pants asks.

"Yesh Vincent, is it really that important?"

"I can't believe you softballs drag me here!" a red haired boy with a pissed of face wearing a black coat shouted.

"Silver, will you just lighten up?" Marina asks. "After all, we got this far, only four more badges to the Hoenn league left!"

"Yeah, but I like it better when I'm alone."

"Well you're not very social!" a pink haired girl wearing white t-shirt and shorts.

"Whitney, can you and the others get out of my social life, better yet why not my entire life?"

"Hey Silver, they're just playing around." A dark blue hair teen wearing a white shirt over a purple kimono.

"Well, I didn't come to this region for friends. I came here for badges Falkner!"

(Falker and Whitney are two of the gym leaders of the Johto League if you don't remember.)

"How far is it?" Ash said with his group of Brock, Max, May and his old friends Gary, Red and Green.

"Little Root Town is just a couple of hours away." Brock answered.

"Yeah, haven't been there since I've got my Torchic." May said.

"So, is that them?" A voice asks from the bushes.

"I believe so." Another answered.

"Remember what the king ordered."

"Yeah, Yeah!" With that, two shadows ran off unnoticed by Ash and his friends.

**

* * *

Orre General Hospital**

"WHERE IS SHE!" Neo shouted whiling gripping on a doctor by his coat.

"Wh-h-ho s-s-sir?" The doctor asks scared.

"MY SISTER! A TRUCK HIT HER! I WON'T ASK YOU AGAIN!"

"M-m-miss Saib-b-ba is in r-r-r-oo-om 307." Neo let the man down who ran off in fear and the dark teenager turn around revealing his pissed off eyes.

"I'm sorry!" a black haired 16-yr old wearing a black shirt and blue jeans bang his fist on a glass window. Cause on the other side on the window, is Rei Saiba lying on a hospital bed out cold, with bleeding marks around her body and with a breathing machine attach to her.

"I shouldn't have wave at you…"The boy said with tears rolling down his cheeks. "You waved backed and didn't pay attention…you there because of me-"

"YOU!" The boy didn't get to finished cause a fist came right for him and send him lying on the floor. The boy looks up to his attacker to see Neo, Rei's brother.

"Hideto, you bastered! What did you do!" Rei grabbed onto Hideto by the neck.

Normally Hideto would do something, but what he say he did to Rei, he thinks he deserves it. Before Neo could choke the kid to death…

"Neo!" Neo let Hideto go and he dropped to the floor gasping for air. "What is it Gonzap?" Neo ask turning around to see the Snagem Head along with the 4 Ciphers.

"We're here for those digimon you promised us!" Venus said.

"Ah yes!" Neo snapped his figures and a Cipher Peon came with a brief case. He opens it to reveal four crystal balls. Neo grabbed one of each and gave it to the Admins.

"These four are so powerful, that they can't be Shadow Digimon. So you probley won't fail! Gonzap, anything else?"

"Yeah, I'm sending in the admins along with the new trooper to the Hoenn Region."

"Very well. Make sure that the chosen children don't come to Orre." Neo ordered and the five walks off and Neo turns back to Hideto. "You got lucky!"

"So, who do you guys think is the newbie?" Dakim ask while walking out of the hospital with the other three admins.

"They say he's skill matches Wes'." Ein said.

"And his groove is rad!" Miror B. Added while everyone sweet drop.

"Well, I can't believe we're going have to be working together now!" Venus complains. "A couple of screw ups and this happens!"

"I know!" Ein agreed.

"Well, Gonzap told us the new guy would met us outside." Dakim said. Everyone walked out of the hospital to meet the new recruit, and their eyes popped open and their jaws dropped cause this new recruit, is unbelievable.

**

* * *

Unknown**

"Princess…

Princess…

Time to awaken my child…" from a dark fog, a tall, beautiful girl sat up. She wore a black dress and her hair was long and brown. Her nationality was however a mix between Chinese and Japanese.

"Yes…my lord?" The girl asks.

"Time for you to do your first mission…"

The girl stand up and found herself in a temple with a dark flame at the alter and around the room is picture of animals of the Chinese zodiac all glowing. And at the centre of the room, is a pink D-Arc, but this one has a dark glow.

"Take it, my dear…for it will give you the power to control…"

The girl held on to the D-Arc and lifted it into the air and glows from the pictures began beaming on to the turning to life!

**

* * *

Somewhere Under The Hoenn Sea**

"What's our status?" A Team Aqua Squad leader asks the Aqua Grunt who's working on navigating the sub.

"Everything's fine sir!" The solider saluted and went back to his work.

"Very good, any signs of the large sea creature commander Isabel ordered to investigate?"

"Negative sir, everything is-"

"**Cauda!"**A loud voice said as the sub shook.

"I thought you said everything is okay!" The squad leader yelled while grabbing the grunt.

"I d-did!"

"Then what the HELL WAS THAT?"

"CAPTAIN!" The squad leader let go of the grunt and turns his attention to another running in through the doors.

"Yes, what is it?"

"We're suffering some massive damage!"

"How massive?"

"Whatever that was, it was powerful enough to blast half of the sub off."

"WHAT?" The captain yelled. "I want to get a look at this thing!" The grunts nodded and turn on the lights and the leader look out the window and see some usual creatures he never seen.

"Sir, is it them?" the grunts asks and the leader look out to the weird octopuses and fishes. (Octomons and Coelamons)

"No, they're quite small. Whatever they are, capture them anyway!" As the grunts were about to exit, another rumble shook.

"**Rostrum!"**

"They it is again!" The leader yelled and looked out the window again, and his face went from anger to fear, cause out there looking straight at him is a huge red crocodile with blue-green spikes and armour plates on his long thin nose.

"**SEVEN GREAT DEMON LORDS!"** The creature yelled as a huge dark beam came from his mouth.

**

* * *

Somewhere in the sky**

"How can things get any worse?" Venus pouted as she sat herself on her seat aboard a Cipher airship. Beside her is Miror B. and across her is Dakim who is sitting besides Ein. "We're being ordered around by thins kid, what rank are we now?"

"Well," Ein said and got up and walk to a chalkboard and made a chart. "Back when back when Evice was the head of Cipher, he had Nascour as 2nd command. Then was Gonzap, Head of Team Snaggem. Then there's us, and below us are the Cipher Peons, along with Snaggem Grunts. And finally there's the thugs that try to be Cipher members who tried to stop Wes."

"And what are things now?" Dakim asks.

"Let's us see…" Ein erased the board and drawed a new chart. "Well, the thugs are the lowest rank again, and Snaggem Grunts and Cipher Peons out rank them again. And we are higher then them."

"Well that's good!" Venus said happily.

"And now, there's the new guy who out rank us. Gonzap is head of everything now. But that kid Neo seems to be running Cipher more. Also, there's word that there's going to be an elite team in training that might outrank us all!"

"What!" Venus yelled. "But we're the Cipher Admins! What elite forces could outrank us?"

"The Alias 3."

* * *

**Little Root Town**

"YAHOO!" from the rooftops Wes yelled whiling riding on his bike like crazy while Rui holds her head and screams her head off. "Man, I thought Cipher would have send in some of their goons or something after us."

"You mean like them?" Rui pointed out and Wes turns around to see a Charizard with a Blaziken on him.

"Yeep! Only a squadron of these guys. But this would do!"

**(Play 'Escape From The City' (City Escape theme) from Sonic Adventure 2)**

Wes threw two poke-balls behind him and Espeon and Umbreom appeared.

"ESPEON, PSYBEAM! UMBREON, CONFUSE RAY!"

A beam of purple and black blasted though the sky, the Charizard dodge the Psybeam but got hit by the confused ray and made a crash landing on the concrete ground. Blaziken however, jump before the dragon hit the ground and landed on a lamppost and leap to another and another and did a fire blast when he was close enough.

"WES, Look Out!" Rui cried.

"Rui, take the wheel!" Wes jump between Espeon and Umbreon and Rui hesitated when she steered the bike.

"Espeon, Confusion, NOW!" Wes ordered and large pink beam blasted the fire blast away. Wes looks down to see two kids around his age driving on hover-cycles beside his.

"Long time no see Wes!" John smirked. "Now give me the Snag machine!"

"And what makes you think I'll do that?" Wes smirked back.

"I figure as much." John said and he snapped his fingers and his Charizard got back up and did strength.

"If that's the way you want!" Wes said and he threw his poke-ball and a Tyranitar appeared and tackled Charizard and they both went into a fight of titanic monsters.

"Blaziken, Attack!" John shouted and Wes throws another Poke-ball and his Skarmory appeared and Espeon and Umbreom got her back and they tackled the fighting-bird away from their trainer.

"Looks like it's just you and me!" Wes said.

"Bring it on!" John waves his hand.

"Wes, be careful!" Rui shouted.

"You better not die!" Stacy said.

Wes and John stared into each other eyes waiting for the other to attack, John jumps into the air and was about to do a jump-kick but Wes just move aside and let John get trample on the road.

"He always falls for that!" Wes chuckled.

**(Song Ends)

* * *

****Forest Near By**

"Okay, Pedalburg city is near to get they new badge, then we go off to see Prof. Birch in Little Root Town." Brock said checking his map.

"Wow, I can't wait to mom and dad again!" May said.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to get my next gym badge!" Ash said.

"Yeah, but I'm first!" Red said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just can't wait for the suckers there!" Green smirked as she rubs a bag.

"Don't be so sure," Max, said. "My dad's the best!"

"We'll see about that!" Gary said.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu jump off Ash's hat and sniffed the air.

"What's up Pikachu?" Ash asks.

Suddenly out of the bushes appeared three purple dogs with rabbit ears, one of them wearing sunglasses. And two giant green bugs with long sharp scythes for hands. And in the middle, is a huge gorilla with a Cannon on his arm.

"What kind of pokemon are those?" May ask as everybody check their poke-dex to find it all saying…

…**.Bzzz! DATA UNKNOWN…Bzzz…NOT POKEMON!…**

"What!" Everyone cried out as they look up to see the digimon coming for them.

**

* * *

**

**Azalea Town**

"Here we are!" Mikemon said jumping out of the bubble Jaice has giving him and Black Gatomon to use. B. Gatomon leaped out of the bubble.

"So where's the GS Ball?" The Black cat asks.

"Hey! How am I supposed to know?" Mikemon shouted and Black Gatomon rolled her eyes.

"They say that Ash gave the ball to this old geezer who makes poke-balls." Black Gatomon said.

"Really? So what's the old fossil's name?"

"Huh, Karp or Krud or something likes that."

"Whatever! Let's go!"

"I'll check his name in the map."

"Pth! Maps, what good are they?"

"At least they're better than YOU!"

"Yep, you got that right!" Mikemon said and Black Gatomon walked off counting.

"3…2…1…"

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN?" Mikemon yelled at top of his lungs.

* * *

**Dark Realm**

"Argh! Are you sure we don't have another mission!" Devimon yelled being bore lying on the couch of Vilemon's apartment. Ever since he captured Suzie he's been waiting for new orders and was staying at his minion's apartment. Being bored to death watching annoying shows like the smurfs.

**TV: Let's get the smurf out of this smurf hole!**

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD-I MEAN THE DEVIL, CHANGE THE SMURFING-I MEAN FUCKING CHANNEL!" Devimon yelled and Vilemon grabbed the remote and change.

**TV: Get ready for the new Mary –Kate and Ashley Movie—**

"TOUCH OF EVIL!" Devimon stretch out his arm and broke the TV.

"Hey, you broke my TV!" Vilemon shouted and Devimon turn his head giving out a psychopath look.

"Say…um…why don't we just call and get a new mission?" Vilemon suggested.

**

* * *

02/Frontier's Real World**

A lone human walked down the streets of Tokyo with black bushy hair and wearing a red shirt under a green sleeveless open shirt.

"**Kouichi…"**

The boy stops at the sound of his name being said. For some reason, it shocked him.

"**Kouichi…"** The voice said again and Kouichi was all freaked out, but a light came from his pants pocket and the voice stop. The boy pulled whatever was glowing from his pocket to see his cell phone turn into his D-Tector.

"What the-? The digi-world must be in trouble again!" Kouici said.

"KOUICHI!" Another voice yelled for his name, but this time he knows it's someone that he knows and wont scare him. Kouichi turn around to see a boy that looks like him wearing a yellow shirt under a blue jacket and wearing a blue bandana. But what surprise him the most, was that he was followed by three friends he thought he wouldn't see for a long time; Patamon, Neemon and Lopmon.

"Hey guys!" Kouichi said greeting his friends.

"Kouichi, did you D-Tector return to you?" His twin brother Koji asks. And Kouichi gave a nod.

"Quick, the digi-world is in trouble again!" Lopmon said.

"And funny digimon are here too!" Patamon said and Kouich smirked along with his brother who held up their version of the digivice.

**(Spirit Evolution Activate)**

"EXECTUTE!" Both Boys shouted, "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" The boys finished and armour pieces came onto them, white wolf amour for Koji and black lion armour for Kouichi.

"LOBOMON!" Koji finished.

""LOWEEMON!" Kouchi yelled in his new form.

**Lobomon**

**Kind: Wolf Warrior Digimon**

**Spirit: Light**

**Type: Light-Fighting, Variable**

**Level: Hybrid**

**Attacks: Lobo Kendo, Howling Laser, and Ancient Spirit of Light**

**Description: Human Spirit created from the power of Ancient Garurumon.**

**Loweemon**

**Kind: Demon Warrior Digimon**

**Spirit: Darkness**

**Type: Darkness-Fighting, Variable**

**Level: Hybrid**

**Attacks: Eternal Sleep, Final Meteor**

**Description: The human spirit created by Ancient Sphinxmon.**

**

* * *

Azalea Town**

"Well, here we are!" Mikemon said from behind a bush with Black Gatomon looking at their target, a house belonging to Kurt, a man who knows a lot about Poke-balls and is holding the GS Ball.

"Okay then dingle-brain, what's the plan?"

"Easy Blackie!"

"DON'T CALL ME BLACKIE!"

"Whatever, here's our costumes first."

**

* * *

A While later…**

"Okay then, this is ridiculous!" Black Gatomon said and Mikemon and Black Gatomon are both wearing Girl Scout uniforms. "Why not wearing a boy scout uniform?" Black Gatomon asks.

"Cause, those boys scout uniforms looks gay!" Mikemon answered.

"Okay then, you don't want to wear a Boy Scout uniform cause it'll make you look gay, right?"

"Yep!"

"But you have no problem wearing a girl scout uniform?"

"You got that right!"

"Oookay! What's the plan?"

"Easy, we go up to Kurt's house and pretend we're selling Girl Scout cookies, you distract him saying how good these are and I go in and steal the GS Ball!"

"Sounds easy enough." Black Gatomon said.

**Plan 1:**

Mikemon jump onto Black Gatomon's back and rang the doorbell, and a young girl around ten came out.

"Oh hello! What can I do you for?" The young girl asks.

"Uh yes, we're here to know if you want some of our cookies!" Black Gatomon said and winking to Mikemon to get inside.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I can't buy any thing without my grandpa's permission. He'll be back soon, bye!" Right as Mikemon was about to enter the house, the girl slam the door right in front of Mikemon and the cat-digimon fell flat on the floor.

"What now oh Team Captain?" Black Gatomon joked.

"We go to the next plan!"

**Plan 46**

"Okay then!" Black Gatomon said. "We're going to digivolve right now!"

"What!" Mikemon yelled. "You know I don't like our Digivolutions. Which one anyway?"

"Persiamon!"

"WHAT!" Mikemon went bug eyed. "Oh fine, it better work!"

**(Digivolution Activate)**

"Black Gatomon..."

"Mikemon DIGIVOLVE Tooooo….."

Two cat-girl human now stands with long red hair in a ponytail and wearing Persian pants and have a silk mask over her mouth

"PERSIAMON!"

**Persiamon**

**Alias: Bastemon**

**Species: Cat Woman Digimon**

**Type: Virus, Dark**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attacks: Vampire Dance, Helter Skelter**

**Description: A cat digimon who can trap males into a hypnotic dance. One advice, don't be the one who brakes up with this digimon!**

"Okay then, let's do this!" Persiamon (Blk Gatomon) said as she and the other digimon walk down to the old man's house and knock on the door.

"Hellllllooooooo!" Kurt said as he open his door and his mouth went wide open at the sight of the two cat girl digimon.

"Oh hi, our car broke down and we were wondering if we can come in and use your phone?" Persiamon (Mikemon) lied.

"Ohhhh…go right ahead!" Kurt said smiling and letting the two female-digimon go by.

**Later…**

"Bah!" The Persiamon yelled at the top of their lungs running out the house with Kurt following wearing a bathrobe saying, "Come back my sweet heart!"

As soon as they were out of sight behind a bush, Persiamon de-digivolve back to Black Gatomon and Mikemon.

"Oh nice plan Blackie!"

"Don't call me Blackie!"

**

* * *

Adventure-Frontier World**

"Digi-Port, Open!" Yolie shouted as she open the digi-port in her laptop.

"I wonder how's Tai doing?" Sora wondered as she watch Biyomon and Hawkmon toss a few Sythers into the computer.

"Plusle!" Everyone look across the street to see a yellow mouse creature being chased by a Machamp. As soon as the fighting pokemon was about to punch, he was blasted to the wall by a combined attack of Biyomon and Hawkmon's attack. As the digimon toss the Machamp into the digiport, a huge shadow appeared and flew into the sky.

"That shadow appeared again!" Biyomon stated.

"Well, we have to deal with these digimon first. Okay then little guy, time to go back to the digi world!" Yolie said.

"STOP!" The two girls and their digimon look down the street to see Kari with Gatomon along with three mice that look that like the Plusle they save.

"Kari, what's wrong?" Sora asks.

"Gatomon was talking to these creatures and found out they are not digimon!"

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

**

* * *

Azalea Town**

"Man has this been a weird day!" Kurt said as he was making a poke-ball out of apricorn. "Every second something weird happens." While Kurt was done with the ball, he places it on the self.

"HI GRANDPA!" His granddaughter Mazie shouted while entering startling him causing his drop the poke-ball he made witch bounce to another and then another and so on until one of them push the GS Ball of the self and out the window.

**

* * *

Outside**

"Got anymore bright ideas?" Black Gatomon asks the tabby version of her.

"Nope! Sorry Blackie."

"DON'T CALL ME BLACKIE!"

"Boy, Jaice would be so mad it we—OW!"

"If we OW?"

"No! Some stupid thing hit my head!" Mikemon said as he picked up the GS Ball and toss it in the river. "Stupid gold and silver poke-ball!" Mikemon said and then both cat's eyes went wide open.

""YOU STUPID! THAT WAS THE GS BALL!" Black Gatomon shouted while banging on Mikemon's head.

"Well, let's go after it then!"

"It's in the water stupid! Cat's hate WATER"

"Don't worry, I've got a plan. Give me a phone!"

**

* * *

Later**

Floating on the water is a Gold and Silver Poke-Bal, and right above it is flying through the air is a jet.

"Amazing!" Black Gatomon said, "You can fly a jet but you can barley drive a car!"

"Yeah the digi-world great! Except for the south!" Mikemon answered.

"Isn't the south where we going to met Jaice and the others?"

"Yeah, yeah! Just get the crane ready!" Mikemon said and Black Gatomon got to the controls and a crane came out of the plane and grabbed the poke-ball and lifted it into the jet.

"Great, let's go to Hoenn now!"

"Aye, aye captain Blackie!"

"DON"T CALL ME BLACKIE!"

**

* * *

Unknown**

In a cold, yet hot space, nothing is around. The whole entire universe here is blank white and barely any colour is around.

"You wrench, " A vampire-like man shouted. He wore a blue suit with a long black/red cape and a red mask, "I command you to let me go!" The vampire lifted his fist but a chain appeared around the arm and a rotten, decayed right arm tug it and the vampire stumble to the floorless ground.

"Now Myotismon dearly, if I could free from this universe, I could have freed me as well." A female voice said sweetly. She was a hot, beautiful woman with black hair and pale skin like Myotismon's. She wore a gothic style purple/black dress and her right arm that's holding a chain is rotten and decaying and her left is perfect and smooth. "Sides, I like you here with me!" The woman smiled and crept closer to the vampire digimon who cringed and tried to crawl away backwards.

"I know that you snivelling bitch! I want you to free me from your filthy dead hands!" Suddenly after saying those words, blue lighting stormed out of the chain and shocked Myotismon. "HI-YAHHHHH!" The vampire shouted and fell to his knees.

"Now Myostismon, I've just saved you from those kids, your lucky that I've found you so cute, otherwise you could've disappeared from existence, my little love-pet!"

'Love-pet' that was the nickname he was giving from this demon sorceress ever since she conjures him from death. The name made him sick, what made even sicker to his digital stomach was this woman who toke away his powers and trapped him in his ultimate form and expect him to be some sort of 'love toy.'

"But don't worry my little love-pet, I asks a few friends of yours that will free us from this awful place." The demon sorceress smiled evilly and put her arms around Myotismon's neck who made a disgusting face. "For now, why don't you show what vampires do to their victims." The woman made a smile but Myotismon snarled his teeth and made a glare at the woman.

**

* * *

Tohjo Falls, Kanto**

A cool breeze blows threw the air and small petals of leaves fly and the grasses and flowers twitch as the wind blew them across the field.

BLAST!

The patch of ground was blown to a crater of dirt by a ball of dark energy. In the air, the owner of the shadow ball was the 150th pokemon himself, Mewtwo.

"_These wire-frames are weaker than before."_ Mewtwo spun around to see in mid-air levitating is a metallic version of himself.

"_**Maybe, but I'm not!"**_ Metal Mewtwo shouted as he teleported behind Mewtwo and swatted him with a tail whip. Mewtwo was tossed a few inches away in the air and quickly recovered.

"_Really us? I barely felt that!" _Mewtwo smirked and Metal Mewtwo began steaming with rage and threw out many uncharged shadow balls. But Mewtwo manages to dodge each one as he tackled Metal Mewtwo into the ground. _"Why did you return?"_

Metal Mewtwo smirked as he got up from the crater his body created when he smacked into the ground. _**"Let's just say my new masters summoned me from the metallic dimension once again!"**_ Metal Mewtwo teleported right below Mewtwo and uppercut him in the jaw and Mewtwo was toss into the air.

**

* * *

Forest Near Petalburg City**

"To…destroy us?" May shouted in surprise as the whole gang looked at the digimon they're facing.

"What did we ever do to your king, you little wieners?" Gary shouted as he reaches for one of his poke-balls.

"Nothing yet, but our king wants you out of the way before you become an threat!" The sunglass wearing Gazimon said, "Enough talk, attack!"

"Pikachu, go!"

"Pikachu!"

"Go, Umbreon!" Gary said as he threw his pokeball and Umbreon popped and made a hissing sound.

"Go, Espeon!" Red said and out of his pokeball and pink cat-like pokemon appeared.

"Go, Jiggly Puff!" Green shouted and a pink ball with a swirl hairstyle and big bright blue eyes appeared.

"Go, Forretress!" Brock shouted and out of a fast-ball, a metal-covered bug like creature appeared.

"Go Torchic!" May shouted and out of it's pokeball, is what looks like a orange-red chicken with flame-like fathers.

"This would be over quick," Gazimon said and he leaped into the air and dark energy charge in it's mouth. "ELECTRIC STUN BLAST!"

"Dodge it Pikachu, and use thunder!" Ash shouted, and following his trainer's command, Pikachu manage to dodge the electric cloud and showed Gazimon his own electric attack. "PIKACHU!"

"BII-YAAHH!" Gazimon shouted as electricity zapped him, "heh, so you manage to zap me (Cough) big whoop! Hi-YAHH!" Gazimon recovered and slash Pikachu.

"PIKACHU!" Ash cried

"Hey lady, do you really that puff-ball can stop us?" A gazimon said as he and the last one stared at Green's Jiggly Puff who bloated up at the digimon's comment.

"Oh, I think you've made it mad, Gaz!" The other Gazimon said and they both cackle in laughter. And Green however just made a smirk.

"Keep thinking that you bozos."

"Ha, he, he…what did you call us!" The gazimons shouted out angry and Green just reply by saying. "Lullaby!"

"Jig-gil-ly puff, jig-ily-ily puff,"

"Oh look, it's singing for us." One of the Gazimon said and they both made grins, but soon their faces turn sleepy.

"Hey, since (yawn) this is going so well, " The Gazimon said sleepily as they fall to each other's shoulder, "mind if I take a short (yawn) nap? Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"Falling…(Yawn) Asleep on the job is…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Oh, sleeping like little angels," Green said sweetly and place her hands under her left cheek, but quickly change to a rage face with her hand pointing. "Spare no one, ROLLOUT!" Jiggly Puff begins spinning around and charge up with energy and spun right into the Gazimon pile knocking them back a few inches.

"Looks like she got this all taken care of." Gary said as he change his attention from Green's battle to his, and he's Umbreon and Red's Espeon faces off against Gorillamon. "Bite Umbreon!"

"UMBRE!" The shadow creature shouted and ran to the giant monkey and sick it's teeth into the digimon's leg.

"GRAAAHH!" Gorillamon shouted as it shook its leg to get the fox-rabbit off its leg.

"Okay, my turn!" Red said and Espeon ran towards Gorillamon, "PSYCHIC!"

"ESPI!" The pink creature being glowing with psychic energy and blasted it toward the gorilla. Luckily Psychic attacks are worthless against dark types, so Umbreon who was still clinging onto Gorillamon is unharmed.

"Nice one Umbreon!" Gary said while patting his pokemon on the head.

"You too Espeon." Red said and Espeon made a purring sound.

"Ugh…" Gorillamon said as he tried to get from being knocked into a bunch of trees.

"E…ENERGY CANNON!" His right arm charge with energy and it fired toward the two 'eons' (or eeveelutions).

"Dodge it, quick!" Both trainers said, but the weren't quick enough as the two pokemon got hit by the blast and were knocked into the trainers who were thrown onto their backs.

"Okay, he's tougher than I though!" Red said and the camera spun to Gary.

"You said it!"

"Forretress, use Rapid spin!" Brock commanded and his pokemon begin rapidly spinning and ram into the chest of a Snimon.

"Not bad…for a lame-wad!" Snimon said and his Sickles began glowing. "TWIN SICKLES!" Snimon slash into the air and two crescent beams appeared and came crashing into the ground as it continue its mission to attack Forretress.

"No, Forretress!" Brock shouted as he saw his pokemon knock to the ground.

"Why the kind wanted you all out of the way must be because you all must be annoying." Snimon said and Brock began clenching his fist.

"Spikes!"

"Forretress!" The shell pokemon responded and rapidly spikes appeared out of the shell and shot at Snimon who tried to shield against it with his sickles.

"You will never defeat me! SLAMMING ATTACK!" Snimon dash in the air ignoring all the spikes attacking his body and aim for Forretress.

"SELF-DESTRUCT!" And Forretress blew up right when Snimon made contact with it. "DAMN YOU!" The giant mantis shouted as the explosion toss him towards a tree.

"I think…I've made a mistake." May said as she made sweet drops as her Torchic gulp cause standing in front of them is the final Snimon. May turn around and look at her companion's battle. "Hey Green, can we trade?"

"Huh?" Green shouted and turns her attention from her battle to May's and took a glance the Snimon. 'He might be a bit of a challenge and fun to fight against…" Green thought and turns her attention towards May's pokemon.

"AHHHH!" Green shouted and May look at her curiously. "Ahh, nah May!" Green said trying to keep her cool, "I like playing around with these idiots, I'm sure you can handle that giant bug!" Green said smiling and waving and May made a gulping sound sand turn toward the Snimon. First her face showed a bit of nervousness, but then a smirk appeared on her face. "Hey, that's a giant bug, bugs are weak against fire-attacks. Alright, Torchic, EMBER!"

"Tochic, TOR!" The little chicken nodded and out of it's mouth, multiple balls of fire came and crash into the giant bug, but they only showed to give it little damage then any super effectiveness.

"Pah, sending an In-Training reject is an insult to me," The Snimon lifted he's right sickles and charge towards Torchic, "GREEN SICKLE CUT!"

And May show a face of horror as she watch.

**

* * *

Nearby Pathway**

A group of travelers walk down a path, and one of them is a young boy between 10 and 12. He had spiky white hair and a pokemon headband covered his forehead. He also wore a red/black T-shirt along with black pants and red gloves.

"TORCHIC!" May's scream echoes threw the route and the boy's eyes lit up and turned toward the direction of the voice. "MAY!" The kid shouted and ran toward the direction of the voice.

"Brendan, where are you going?" A green hair kid asks but the kid, now name Brendan was nowhere in sight. And a girl wearing a black T-shirt and her red hair almost looks like fire walk besides the green haired kid.

"I swear, that boy going to be the end of us." The girl smirks.

**

* * *

Petalburg City**

Petalburg, many come to this city cause of the Pokemon Gym trainers have to come to challenge to receive the Balance Badge from the Normal-type Gym Leader, Norman. Father of May and Max and husband of Caroline. He's main pokemon are normal types and is really tough and strong, and like most gym leaders, they're a hero to the town they live in. But in Petalburg, it's Normanpalooza!

"So this is Petalburg's gym leader huh?" Jimmy said and made a smirk as he looked up towards a poster of the gym leader. "Well, soon they'll be having poster of ME!"

"I wouldn't be sure," A kid said as he walked up to Jimmy. "Norman is the best trainer around, and no one is able to beat him!"

"Just watch and see kid!" Jimmy said as he crosses his arms and made a smirk.

"Oh yeah, well I'm going to have to show you some respect!" The kid sad as he get a poke-ball ready.

**10-Seconds later…**

"BAH! MY LOUDRED!" The kid shouted as he recalled his purple big mouth pokemon with stereo-like ears. "This isn't over buddy!" the kid said and ran off.

"What a wimp!" Jimmy said and he turn to his pokemon, it looks like a long weasel or badger with a yellow under belly and a long dark back with flames coming from the neck. "Hey great job Typhlosion, YOU ROCK!" Jimmy said and he made a thumbs up, "AND YOU RULE!" He said finishing and Thyphlosion made a roaring sound.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jimmy turn around to see Silver was a cold look on his face as he leaned onto a side of a building.

"Meh, just showing some kid I have the skill to beat Norman." Jimmy laughing.

"Oh yeah, well I won't let you challenge Norman unless you beat me!" Jimmy and Silver turn around to see a muscular man holding out his pokeballs.

"All right then, some more warm ups shouldn't hurt much!" Jimmy said as Typhlosion got into a battle stance.

BOOM!

"UH!"

All three humans and pokemon turned around to the forest to see smoke coming from the forest.

"What is that? A forest fire?" Jimmy asks.

"Nope!" Silver said with a smirk, "It's a pokemon battle, and a good one if it made that blast!" Silver said as he ran towards the forest.

"SILVER! Oh man, knowing him he'd get himself involved!" Jimmy shook his head, ever since Lance defeated Silver, Lance judge on Silver saying he doesn't cared about his pokemon and Silver began opening his heart a bit after. That manage to get his Golbat evolve to a Crobat even! But parts of the former Silver still remains, like his cold personality and his love seeing battles. He's becoming of a sort of anti-hero. "Let's go Typhlosion1" Jimmy said and his pokemon nodded both following the neutral trainer.

"Hey!" The guy said waving his arms, "I said you have to battle me before I can let you leave!" The guy yelled out.

End Of Chapter


	2. Pokemon Vs Ultimates Pt1

**Ch2:**

**Power Vs Ultimates PT1**

**Forest Near Petalburg**

**(Play 'In To Deep' by Sum 41)**

Max stands behind in a bush. Being under ten, he is not old enough to train pokemon legally, but he has knowledge of pokemon is huge for a young child. As he watches he's friends, he couldn't help but admire the attackers, they are so unique that he's amaze by them. "Are they…pokemon?

"Is it just me, or is this getting a bit to crowded?" The sunglasses wearing Gazimon said as Pikachu glared as his opponent. "Heh, PITFALL!" The Gazimon said as he leaped into the air and crashed into the ground and rapidly digging into the ground.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried as he and Gazimon felled into the pit.

"PIKACHU!" Ash shouted as he ran to the huge hole in the ground to see nothing but empty blackness.

"Hey, maybe we should do the same?" One of the other Gazimon said to he's partner and Jiggly Puff and Green made sweet drops.

"Not if I can help it!" Ash said as he reaches for a poke ball, "GO TAILLOW!" Ash released a small blue bird with a white under belly and a red face.

"PECK!" Ash shouted and Taillow crashes into one of the Gazimon and knocks it into the other one and began rapidly pecking at.

"AHHH!" The gazimons shouted as the bird kept rapidly pecking at them.

"Green, are you okay?" Ash asks as he towards Green who has a pale look on her face. "Hey Green, you okay?"

"DAMMIT! Why did he have to choose that pokemon?" Gary cursed as he watches his companion's battle and turn to Red. "We have to end this quickly!" And Red nodded.

"Espeon, return!"

"You too Umbreon!" The trainers said as the pokemon were recalled back to their pokeballs.

"GO SNORLAX!" Red shouted.

"GO ARCANINE!" Gary shouted as a huge bear-like creature besides a firedog.

"FLAME THROWER!"

"HYPER BEAM!" The trainers shouted.

"ENERGY CANNON!" Gorillamon fired another energy ball but the blast of fire and energy push the ball away and collided with the gorilla.

"GEYYY-AAAHHHHH!" The giant gorilla shouted as he flash and transform into a small green goblin.

"Well that was weird!" Gary said as he looks at the small goblin.

"Okay, I'm threw with this!" May's Snimon said as he charge up with energy. "SLAMMING ATTACK!" Snimon said as he charge towards Torchic.

"NO, TORCHIC!" May shouted as she leaped toward he badly bruise pokemon and caught in her arms, and preparing to shield him from the attack.

"MAY!" Max and the entire gang said as they look toward where May was as the Snimon tackled into he and charge into the forest. And Green, steeping out of her trance and look back to the two Gazimons with Taillow fighting them.

"Okay, we can trade now!" Green said as she looks down a cliff and couldn't see May, Torchic or the Snimon cause of all the trees.

"To late for trading now human!" Brock's Snimon said as he flew into the air and landed next to the goblin. "Tell Goblimon, do you know…" The insect whispered into the goblins ear and nodded while smiling.

"Whatever you guys are planning, it isn't going to work!" Red said and Snimon and Goblimon smirk at their enemies.

**(End Song)**

Both Goblimon and Snimon glowed extremely brightly, so bright that the Gazimon and Taillow stop battling and toke attention.

"LET'S DO IT!" Snimon said as he and Goblimon touch each other. And a huge flash blinded everyone.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Brock asks as he and everyone shielded their eyes.

As soon as the light faded, everyone became jaw dropped as they saw before them is a purple metal sphere floating in the air with a evil grin and triangle holes for eyes and purple arms and one of the is holding a sword.

"What…happen?" Max asks.

"THEY…DNA DIGIVOLVE!" One of the Gazimon said in fright with the other.

"What does that mean?" Green asks.

"They fused together!" The other one answered and everyone let out a "WHAT!"

**Tekkamon**

**Species: Machine Digimon **

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Virus, Electric-Steel**

**Attacks: MP Destroyer, Slamming Skull, Electronic Blast Sword**

**Description: (Tekkamon) Fell our wrath, cause we are Tekkamon! Ultimate assassin android, programme to make our enemy's lives a living hell! With my Electronic Blast Sword, our enemies will fall to their knees!**

Everyone stared at the mechanical demon they now face, never had they seen anything like this. Evolution was a normal part of pokemon, but these…. are they pokemon? These creatures were able to combine into one creature. Also a giant gorilla shrunk into a green goblin, but everyone was more surprise at a huge mantis and a goblin combine into a metallic sphere.

"Fell our wraths humans!" One of the Gazimons said as he steep in front of Tekkamon. "With an ultimate digimon our side, you'll be mince-meat!"

"Yeah, mince-meat!" The other agreed and stood beside the other one.

"Good, than you both won't mind if I'd have your data!" Tekkamon said and both Gazimons made an angry face the ultimate.

"Hey, you aren't supposed to kill and take our data!"

"Yeah, guess that's what we get for having a southerner fight with us!" Both Gazimons shouted but then made a stupid face and scratch their heads. "Actually, don't take our data, I mean you are strong al ready!"

"Yeah, you are!"

"What does he mean, 'take their data'?" Ash asks he's friends who shrugged, and right there, he's question is about to be answered.

"ELECTRONIC BLAST SWORD!" Tekkamon's sword charge with thunderbolts slash threw the Gazimon's chest cutting them in half.

"I knew we shouldn't have work for the king again!" Gazimon said as his data faded.

"SHUT UP!" the other said as their data was adsorbed into Tekkamon and everyone watch in horror.

"He…killed them!" Brock said.

"And he's adsorbing them!" Green shouted.

"Like they're…data." Red said as he watches the Gazimons disappeared. Max watches in horror and takes a steep back and is worried about his sister, who is alone with the other mantis and Gary stares at the robot creature with a glare in his eyes. All the pokemon that were battling were disgusted and prepare for a tougher battle. And Ash, silent as well, worrying for his friend's safety, hoping May will be okay, hoping that Pikachu is safe and disgusted at a killing machine that stands before it.

* * *

**Tohjo Falls, Kanto**

Two psychic energies collided with each other and Mewtwo falls to the ground with scares and bruises all over his body.

"_**You're losing Mewtwo, give up already!"**_

Mewtwo glared up as he look at his metallic copy,_ "You may dodge my Psychic attacks, but dodge this!"_ Mewtwo glowed with psychic energy and out of the waterfall mountainside, a stream of lave splash onto Metal Mewtwo.

"_**Ha, I maybe a pokemon, but the steel weakness doesn't apply to me!"**_ Metal Mewtwo exclaimed as he stormed out of the lava stream, but he's all red, but not by rage, but by the heat.

"_I know, I remember how you toke the other fighter's fire attacks, that's why I have this!" _Mewtwo glowed with Psychic energy again and lifted a wave of water and blasted it towards Metal Mewtwo.

"_**You think water can hurt…ME?"**_ Metal Mewtwo yelled as the water dissolves and he's not red anymore, but silver again but cracks appear on his body.

"_No, that's why I'm doing this!"_

"_**AH CRAP!"**_ Metal Mewtwo said realizing what happens, and Mewtwo's tail crash into Metal Mewtwo's chest and the metallic alien clone shatter into metallic shards to the ground.

"_I…did…it…"_ Mewtwo gasp as he lower himself in the air and turn his head toward Metal Mewtwo's eye shard as it glowed red.

"_**Don't think you've seen the last of me my foolish copy, my master's will bring me back…along with my brothers and sisters! BAH HAH HAH!"**_

Mewtwo closed his eyes as he fell into the river and his body fell under the water.

* * *

**Another Forest Nearby Petalburg City**

"That takes care of him!" Sunglasses Gazimon said as he crawled out of a tunnel. "He's just a little wimp."

"Pika (Oh yeah?)" Out of the tunnel came out pikachu with a very angry, yet cute face. Gazimon made a piss but yet impress face.

"You never cease to surprise me wannabe-mon," Gazimon smirked, "I thought you died in that tunnel."

"(What can I say, I die hard!)" Pikachu replied and they both start running.

"So, there's more to you guys than it seems…who are you anyway?"

"(Watcha see is what you get, just a mouse who loves adventure. I'm Jean Luc Pikachu!)"

"I see. But you know, I can't let you live. Your adventuring days are coming to an end!"

* * *

**Mysterious Real World Moon**

The moon, a planet-like object in space that obits a planet. Ours is called Luna. And if alternate universes do exist, than an alternate Luna is possible. That is if some psychopath never blown it up that is. There are many stories about the moon. Some say that there's hidden life on it. But some have been there and found, but they say that we may sent colonies there and inhabited the moon by the year 3000, and have a amusement park planted on the moon's surface. But, who knows. Some stories even tell that life use too live on the moon centuries ago, like in this universe where ruins are on the surface, showing proof of life once inhabited.

"Where's the tomb?" Arukenimon asks as she looks toward Demi-Devimon.

"Gee, why you asking me?" Demi-Devimon asks.

"Cause you were the one who contacted the mistress first."

"Well you contacted her too lady!"

"Don't you talk to my dearly like that!" Mummy said as he whack

Demi-Devimon to the ground.

"Why I out-a!" Demi-Devimon shouted but Gatomon X steep between them all. "Come on, it's this way!" Gatomon X led them down many stone pillars and statues until they came to a huge tomb with a statue of a demon sorceress from the beginning of the chapter.

"Time to chant the spell," Gatomon X said and turn to Arukenimon and Mummymon. "Were you both able to retrieve some life energy?" she asks and they both nodded and Mummymon lifted up and jar of green ooze and Gatomon reaches into her tails to reveal a jar of green ooze as well. She open the both of them as the green energy swirled around the statue and Gatomon X Put her hands in a pray stance.

"_Sin of Lust, Power of the Moon, Unlock the seal or be bust, enjoy the sacrifice of the…loon?"_ As soon as the spell finished, the tomb flashed.

"'Loon'?" the three said as they look at Gatomon X.

"It's I could think that sounds like moon." After saying that, they turn to the statue as a glowing flash of light red eyes appeared.

"Good jobs my beloved servants, you have done well!"

**

* * *

On The Earth, Tokyo**

A group of five girls walk down the street smiling and laughing together. Suddenly, the long blond haired girl with her hair in two odangos made a serious face and look into the sky.

"What's wrong?" The blue haired girl asks as the other three turn their attention to the odango haired girl.

"It's nothing," she shrugged as they continue walking down the street. "I think."

**

* * *

Polar Region Near Hoenn**

The polar ice caps, a cold place where no human being live, lest their studying the wildlife or something, or just crazy and living away from the human civilization. The inhabitatings of this region are the seal-like creatures, Spheal along with their evolutions, but two creatures are trekking threw the cold winds, and they're no seal-pokemon. Infact, they're not pokemon, they're digimon! Gatomon X and Demi-Devimon.

"How much longer are we going to be out here" Demi-Devimon whined, "My wings are freezing up!" The bat-like creature held up his wings to show them filled with icicles.

"We can get inside as soon as we find that pokemon!" Gatomon X said holding herself for warmth, but with her tail she lifted up a staff that glowed a green pathway towards the frozen lake. "C'mon, the faster we get there, the faster we can get out of here!" Gatomon X said as she lead here partner running toward the lake.

"Now what?" Demi-Devimon asks as he and his partner looked out at the field of ice and Gatomon X just smirked and lifted up the staff.

"We revive it of course, just get those shadow creatures ready!" The gem on the staff grew bright green and Gatomon X smash the staff onto the ice shattering it along with sending green waves into the water and fading. Nothing happens for a few seconds, but a blue gem in the lake starts shining back.

"Must be a dud!" Demi-Devimon said with two shadowy creatures beside him as he and his companions float on a block of ice.

"Shut up and watch!"

Out of the blue and huge tower of water arise and splashes back into the lake revealing a brown-colourful tentacle alien creature with eyes but no visible mouth and wavy-like arms and a gem in it's stomach.

"What is that thing?" Demi-Devimon freaked out.

"That is Deoxys, our mistress new minion!" Gatomon X smiled. And without commands, the shadowy creature tackled into Deoxys knocking him a few feet in the air. The shadowy creature disappeared into the pokemon and Deoxys starts glowing red. Suddenly the shadowy creature appears out of Deoxys and got pushed into the water.

"That thing to strong for the shadows to control!" Gatomon X smirked.

"Then they'll have to overpower it!" Demi-Devimon said, and a huge rip in the sky open out and hundreds of shadowy creature appeared.

Deoxys starts dodging the creatures tackles and tries to blast them with energy blast, but no avail, as they seem to do no harm to them.

"_Things can't get any worse, can it?"_ The pokemon thought, and a then he heard a loud roar that sound like from a dragon. _"Oh no, not him!"_

Deoxys along with his adversaries, including the shadowy creature turn around to see a long huge green dragon firing out a hyper beam.

"What is that thing?!" Demi-Devimon said trying to fly away from the blast.

"Don't know, but it'll be a prize for the mistress!" Gatomon X smiled as she dust the snow off her. She looks into the sky to see the shadowy creatures trying to capture both Deoxys and the mysterious dragon this time, "It'll be a matter of time before we'll capture them."

**

* * *

Realm Of The Sovereigns**

The sovereigns, a group of deity digimon that overlooks and rules their world, though the only ones who have made an appearance are the four gods of each direction. Azulongmon the dragon of the east, Zhuqiaomon the phoenix of the south, Baihumon the tiger of the west and Ebonwumon the two-headed turtle of the north. Right now they reside in this sacred void discussing the important events going on in their realms of the merger of their world with the poke-world.

"Read and weep boys, Full House!" Baihumon smirked as five giant cards floating rotated around to reveal two 6 and three 4.

"Not so fast," Azulongmon smirked, "how bout Four of a kind!" The dragon said as he revealed his cards, four sevens and a Prince Mamemon posing as a jack.

(Jenna Surfer: Spades are Koromon, Clovers are Tsunomons, Hearts are Yokomons and Diamonds are Tokomons)

"Oh, for the love of-!" Everyone groan as the dragon collects a pile of chips.

"Doesn't matter, I'll still win more than all of you!" Zhuqiaomon stated.

"Huh, isn't that what you said before you lost big time once and we ended up with vacation spots in your realm?" Baihumon smirked.

"Shut up! If you remember, I was the one who won all of the devas!"

"Yeah, and you were the one who got them all killed!" Ebonwumon's Irish head said and everyone but the phoenix laughed as he steam up.

"Never mind that, what are we going to do about those pesky humans doing in our worlds? If anything, BAH--!" Suddenly Zhuqiaomon vanish and the three other sovereigns look to where their comrade once was.

"If he's not back in a hour, I'm looking at his cards!" Baihumon stated.

**

* * *

Zhuqiaomon's Castle, Southern Realm**

"What the hell just happen?" The giant phoenix roared as he scans his castle to see a small girl a mix of Chinese and Japanese skin wearing a dark pink/black dress with a long pink cape and long hair steeps out of the shadows.

"Sorry to interrupt you Zhuqiaomon, but I just wanted to see you again!" The girl said.

"How dare you human, and what do you mean again?" Zhuqiaomon shouted as he spread his wings to scare the trespasser, but the girl should no negative emotion and just smirk and held out a pink D-Power.

"You may not recognize me, but I have a few friends who you will!" The girl smirks.

**

* * *

Forest Near Petalburg City**

"Electric Stun Blast!" Gazimon shouted as he spits out a ball of electricity and pikachu leaped away by grabbing onto a tree and his tail begin to charge up.

"(Iron Tail!)" The little mouse yelled out as he leaped of the tree and prepare to swat his foe with a charge up tail, but Gazimon defended with his claw. They both stared at each other still holding up their tail/claw and then, they began swatting each other like they were swords.

"NotPantbad!" The sunglasses Gazimon said as he leaped away from the swordplay and charge up his mouth, "But try to defend from this, Paralyze Breath!" Out from the mammal's mouth, came out a weird dark coloured cloud that smelt weird that surrounded the pokemon.

"(Cough what is this, a smokescreen attack?)" Pikachu asks as he began dancing.

"I don't know what that is," Gazimon said from outside the fog, "But this is my 'Paralyze Breath'. You'll be feeling all woozy and can't fight anymore."

"(THUNDER!)"

"What?" Gazimon asks as a huge bolt of lighting crash right into him and smash him against a tree causing it to fall on top of him.

"(It may have made me woozy, but I can still fight!)" Pikachu said as he steep out of the fog as it disappeared into the air. Instead of digging out of the rubble of bark, Gazimon just smiled as he looked out threw the crack of leaves as he watch Pikachu approach him.

"You're tougher than I thought, I was going to save this for a fight with the digidestines, but I figure you're tough enough for it." Gazimon said as he began to shine. "Gazimon digivolve toooo…." He was up to something, and this could of made a challenge for him, but sharing some things with his trainer, like his personality, one thing comes from his mouth. "(Bring it On!)"

**

* * *

Elsewhere In The Forest**

"That really hurt!" May said as she rubbed her head and look up into the blue sky. She looks around her surroundings to see vast number of trees with a huge pathway of wreckage and destruction that ends at her. "I did all that…Torchic! Where are you?" May cried out remembering her pokemon.

"Torchic, tor!" She heard a fait cried.

"Torchic? I can hear but I can see you!" She said as she glance everywhere, then suddenly, "OW!" She jump up and rubbed her butt as she look back to where she sat to see her pokemon trying to stand up and shacking his head.

"Next time, give me better hints!" May pouted, but her face turn into happiness as her pokemon leapt into her arms, "I'm so glad you're okay!" She smiled as she scan the surroundings again, "How far do you think we're from the others?" Then her face went from worry to afraid, "and how far away from the giant bug too!"

"Oh, not far!" A loud low raspy voice said that made May and her Torchic shriek as a pile of trees burst and Snimon leap into the air and stretching out his claws. "You may even say I was always there beside ya! Now, do you want to die fast or slow?"

"WATER GUN!"

"MARSH!"

**(Play 'You Found Me' by Kelly Clarkson)**

Out of the bushes, a jet stream of water blasted into Snimon's chest pushing him to the ground. May turns around to see jumping out from it's hiding spot that the attack came from a pokemon that looks like her friend Brock's Mudkip but only a bit bigger and brighter blue and seams to be able to stand on it's back legs.

"It's a Marshtomp!" May shouted recognizing the pokemon and she took out her pokedex.

**Marshstomp**

**Species: Mud Fish Pokemon**

**Level: Stage 1, Rookie**

**Type: Water, Ground**

**Description: (Dextette) Marshstomp, the evolve form of Mudkip, like it's previous form it can use it's fin as a radar. Unlike most Water pokemon, it prefers the mud where it's the fastest and can overwhelms it's opponents. It also has a thin, sticky skin that enables it to live on land and stand on it's hind legs, but can not let it dry out so it replenishes itself with mud.**

"You dare challenge me you little frog freak?" Snimon said as he got up, "so be it…Twin Sickles!" Snimon charge up it's sickle-arms and threw out two pink crescent shape beams.

"Dodge Marshtomp, and use Mud-slap"

"Marsh-Stomp!" The pokemon shouted as he leaped away from the beams in front of the mantis' face and hurls a fist of mud into the bug's head.

"Bah, you think a little bit of mud will harm me?" Snimon growled as he stared at Marshtomp who standing right in from of him not moving. "You underestimate me, Slamming Attack!" Snimon said as he leaped out like a torpedo and…

SMACK!

Crash into a tree and falls to the ground, and Marshtomp let out an evil grin and crosses his arms. "(Naw, I think I overestimate you!)"

"What just happen?" May ask she watches the battle.

"It's Mud-Slap, it lowers the opponent's accuracy, I never thought he'll use an attack like that, ha-ha, so he miss and is out for a while, let's go!"

"That voice…" May turns around to see a boy her age with white spiky hair and wearing a pokemon headband over his forehead and wearing black and red clothes. "BRENDAN!" May shout and the boy, now name Brendan fell down and Torchic tried to cover his ears from May's shouting. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to save you, what else?" Brendan replied as he got up, "I heard you scream and came to see if you were okay." Brendan smiled, "and I see you still need saving from giant pokemon like we were kids." With that replied, May clench her fist and grinned her teeth and made a death glare. "Shuttup Brendan! I wouldn't need you're help back then if you hadn't followed me! And by the way, that thing not a pokemon!"

"Oh please, you've always attract trouble, and just because that thing talk and the pokedex doesn't recognize it doesn't mean it's not a pokemon."

As the two squabble, Torchic and Marshtomp move their heads back and forth between each one who's turn it is to argue.

"Torchic, Tor (I've never seen May act like this before!)"

"Marshtomp, Stomp, Marsh (You and me both, Brendan never argued like this before.)"

"(Oh, hi the name's Torchic!)" The little bird said happily and turns around.

"(Names Marshtomp…Hmmm…)"

"(What's wrong?)" Torchic asks curiously.

"(I don't know, I just have the feeling I forgot something…)" Marshtomp replied.

"Yeah," A voice said and both pokemon went bugged-eyed as the turn to the back to see Snimon shaking and twisting his head, "Me!" The bug said and leaped into the air and began charging up his sickles with a huge amount of pink energy.

"(Uh guys…)" The pokemon said all frighten as they poke their trainer's leg.

"Ultimate…"

"WHAT?!" May and Brendan asks angry as their pokemon backed off.

"Twin…" May and Brendan went bugged eyed too at seeing Snimon charged up with huge amount of energy.

"Oh Crap!" They both said in unison.

"Sickles!" Snimon finish as it sliced out four pink crescent beams aim for two frighten humans and two pokemon standing before them.

"Brace yourselves!" Brendan said as he and everyone leaped to the ground.

"Digi-Modify!" A voice shouted, "War Greymon's shield Activate!"

"What?!" May asks as she and Brendan open their eyes to see a medium size white dinosaur with black strips and bat like ears, holding up a shield that defending from Snimon's attacks.

"Wow, thanks!" Brendan said as he and his companions got up from the ground. As soon as Snimon's attack was depleted, the shield the white dinosaur was holding vanished and in the air, Snimon growled menacing.

"No prob!" The dinosaur said in a female voice, "Leela was the one who came up with the idea though."

"It was nothing really," the humans and pokemon turn around to see a human girl approach them. She had blue hair with sea green eyes and wore a green T-shirt with blue jean pants and tan shoes, around he waist is a weird light blue arc shape device with light green markings. "Names Leela, and that's my partner SnowGuilmon" Leela said as she look into the air at the insect digimon, "looks like you guys have some trouble with a Snimon. I don't know why he's after you guys, you're friends there have no data."

"Uh?" May and Brendan said in confusion.

"Well what do you know a tamer!" Snimon said brining everyone's attention to him, "Looks like I can get stronger from that little digimon of yours!"

"That's not going to happen, ready SnowGuilmon?" Leela said holding up a card.

"Ready!" SnowGuilmon said as she went into a battle stance.

"Digi-Modify!" Leela shouted as she slashes he card with her device, "Digivolution Activate!"

**(Digivolution-Tamers)**

"SnowGuilmon digivolve tooooo….

A white wired digi-egg surrounded SnowGuilmon and as she roared her body parts begin growing. Soon she was a huge form of her former self with a large Mohawk and what looks like blades on her arms.

"IceGrowlmon!"

May and Brendan, along with their pokemon freaked out at what they have just witness. A girl just made her pokemon (if it is a pokemon) to evolve!

"Brendan…am I dreaming?" May asks.

"I'm not you're boyfriend, so you're not dreaming!"

WHAM!

Brendan fell to the floor with a huge bump and a bandage on his head and May just pouted and dusted off her hands. "Serves you right, Jerk!"

"Let's not asks." Leela said.

"Agreed!" IceGrowlmon replied as she and her tamer turn their attention to Snimon who sharpening his sickles with each other.

"Ladies first!" Snimon laughed and IceGrowlmon let out an "Hmph, Freezing Blaster!" She fired out a huge beam of ice Snimon who shielded himself with his sickles.

"Nice try, Green Sickle!" Snimon shouted as his right sickle glowed green.

"Ice Slash!" IceGrowlmon defended herself with her arm with a blade.

"Lady, I can't wait to taste your data!"

"Go to hell!" IceGrowlmon won the struggle and toss Snimon across the field.

**(End Song)**

**

* * *

Another Part Of The Forest**

"Electric Blast Sword!" The menacing cyber digimon Tekkamon charge up his sword and blasted a small bird pokemon to a tree.

"Taillow!" Ash shouted as he ran to his pokemon holding it in his arm, "that was no ordinary electric attack."

"Tail-low…"

"You did good pal, just rest." Ash said as he recalled Taillow. He got up and looks out the battlefield to see his friends returning their pokemon as well.

"That thing's to powerful!" Brock said holding Forretress' pokeball, "Our pokemon nearly died from it."

"Even Snorlax was beaten!" Red pouted as he sat on the ground.

"Now you all met your fate from US!" Tekkamon said.

"We're not defeated yet!" Gary said as he threw out a pokeball, "Go, Elekible!" Out of the light, a huge yellow black stripe yeti-like creature with black tails and red tips and an pattern on it's back resembling n outlet appeared.

"What kind of pokemon is that?" Max said from the pushes and Ash reach out his pokedex to receive, **"Pokemon is unidentified…"**

"Don't even bother Ashy-boy," Gary smirked, "this pokemon all the way from Sinnoh!"

"You're kidding me!" Ash said in surprise.

**Elekible**

**Species: Thunder Pokemon**

**Level: Stage 1, Champion**

**Type: Electric**

**Description: (Gary) The fully evolve form of Electrobuzz with a Electro Booster, being the first electric type to know flamethrower and earthquake, it becomes a electrical demon, especially being immune to electric attacks and absorbs them for it's speed! It can attack with it's tail with electricity higher than 20,000 bolts!**

"Do you really think this yeti could stop us?" Tekkamon laugh as I floated into the air and reared out its sword, "Dodge this!" "Elek!" Elekible said as he didn't dodge the sword but he had his tail wrap around the sword stopping Tekkamon in midair. "Huh?" Tekkamon said while try to get his sword out. "Then try this, Slamming Skull!" Tekkamon rotated in the air and head butted Elekible in the skull. "Elekible!" Gary shouted as his pokemon shook his head, "Great, use THUNDERBOLT"

"Elekible!" His pokemon responded and blasted a stream of electricity at the robot.

"Heh, try my electric attack!" Tekkamon said now with his recovered sword, "Electronic Blast Sword!" Tekkamon blasted out electric at Elekible, but instead of showing pain, Elekible was smiling.

"What the-?" Tekkamon said as his attack died down.

"Didn't' you heard me?" Gary said, "electric attacks won't harm Elekible, he just absorbs the electric to charge up his speed, QUICK ATTACK!"

"Elekible!" The yeti shouted as he ran fast and slams Tekkamon across the pathway.

"Alright Gary!" Green cheered from sidelines with the other humans.

"So our Electric Blast Sword will have no harm on you huh?" Tekkamon said as he floated up ward, "well you wont be harming us either, MP Destroyer!"

"What the-?" Everyone question as Tekkamon slashed out his sword pointing at Elekible and what looks like a witch's summoning circle surrounds the pokemon.

"What's going on?" Gary shouted, as his pokemon looks around freaked out. As soon as the circle faded, everything blinks with a surprise look except Tekkamon with an evil grin on his face. "Huh, Elekible, you okay?" Gary asks and his pokemon nodded. "Great, use thunder!" Gary commanded as his pokemon charge up with energy.

"Elekible!" The pokemon shouted, but his electricity faded and he looks at his body, "Elekib-ble?" Eleible said as he tried again but his attack once again faded.

"What happen?" Ash asks.

"Elekible must run out of energy." Brock suggested.

"Impossible, Elekible didn't had a fight since we last left the poke-centre!" Gary said and turn his head toward the battle, " Use quick attack!"

"Elekible!" Elekible said as he tried to run at Tekkamon, but was not a quick attack.

"Man do we love seeing you guys make an idiot of yourselves!" Tekkamon grin, "Slamming Skull!" Tekkamon reared back and slam his head into Tekkamon knocking his to the ground.

"Elekible!" Gary said as he run toward his pokemon. "What did you do!" Gary demanded as he looks up at Tekkamon laughing in a double voice.

"It was our MP Destroyer! It takes away the use of abilities for a while, we never though it would work on you wannabemons, but it did! Now, to finish our job, prepare to die human!" Tekkamon said as he lifted up his sword and Gary made a glare and held on to his Elekible and everyone at the sidelines gasp and watches in horror. "All too easy!" Tekkamon said as prepare to strike and Gary closed his eyes.

"Pokeball, GO!"

"What?" Everyone said and Gary opens his eyes to see a pokeball hit Tekkamon in the head, but when the pokeball shoot out it's red light at Tekkamon, it short-circuit and blew up. Everyone look at where the ball was thrown to see a red haired kid with a frown wearing a purple coat and shorts. "Dang, the pokeball didn't work."

"Silver!" Green cried out and the boy turns his head to make a smirk.

"Green, long time no see!" The boy now name Silver said.

"Silver, wait up will ya!" Silver look behind him too see Jimmy trying to scale the cliff, and when he did he collapse on the peak. "How much trouble did you get into?" Jimmy asks as he looks down the hill at everyone looking at him. Mostly humans, one if them holding onto a really cool pokemon he never seen and a floating robot glaring them. "Huh, what's going on?" Jimmy asks nervously.

"How dare you!" Tekkamon said slicing the air with his sword glaring at Silver, "you dare interrupt our kill?"

"Mostly it was to capture you being such a odd-ball creature could make me a strong trainer," Silver smirk, "that and I had to save that pussy down there."

"PUSSY!" Gary shouted getting up and his Elekible recovered join his trainer at shouting and glaring at Silver. "Did you just call me a Pussy?"

"When a see somebody cowering in fear on the ground and hugging his pokemon, well I call them as I see them!"

"Enough of this!" Tekkamon roared out, "we were assigning to kill these brat here, but looks like more of our assign prey came to us!"

"What does that means?" Jimmy asks all confused.

"We were assign to kill you two, but we were planning on doing it later, but saying as you are here!" Tekkamon smiled as he charge up his sword, "Electronic Blast Sword!"

A huge stream of electricity travelled toward the two boys, and everyone having gasp faces and Silver with an glare but Jimmy with a smirk on his face.

"Flamethrower!"

"Ty-Phlosion!" A huge stream of fire push back the thunder stream and both attack bust into smoke.

"(Cough) What was that?" Red asks trying to see threw the fog of dust.

"That kid has a pokemon (Cough!)" Green coughs out and shielded her eyes.

As soon as the dust faded, Gary and his pokemon must've ran to back to the others away from Tekkamon during the dust and standing before them was Jimmy with his Typhlosion and beside them are Silver and his pokemon, a large blue alligator on his hind legs with a yellow jaw and underbelly with red scales on the back.

"Whoa, a Typhlosion, he must've shot out that flamethrower!" Max shouted.

"Yeah, and I see Silver's Totodile evolve fully to a Feraligatr!" Green said.

"I'll asks how you know him later." Red said as he reaches for his pokedex.

**Typhlosion**

**Species: Volcano Pokemon**

**Level: Stage 2, Champion**

**Type: Fire**

**Description: (Pokedex) Typhlosion, the volcano pokemon, the fully evolve form of Cyndaquil. Far more aggressive than it's previous forms, it's hard to find in grassy areas and tends to cause grassfires. With the heat around its body it viciously turns it's opponents to ashes.**

**Feraligatr**

**Species: Big Jaw Pokemon**

**Level: Stage 2, Champion**

**Type: Water**

**Description: (Pokedex) Feraligatr, the fully evolve form of Totodile. Even though it has four legs, it can stand on two on land, with sharp claws and teeth, it makes a great hunter, it intimidates it's foes with his jaw.**

"Looks like your not going to kill anyone Tekkamon!" Ash said proudly and then he blink his eyes and look around, "hey where is Tekkamon?" Everyone look around but sees no sign in the robot.

"Over there!" Jimmy pointed into the air with Tekkamon laughing manically.

"We're tired of fighting in this forest, follow us to that city over there! They will be more people to watch our battle and get caught in the cross fire! Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!" Tekkamon laughed as it soured toward Petalburg with leaving everyone with mad and worried faces.

**

* * *

Deserts Of Orre**

Orre, the most dangerous and nastiest of all the regions, pokemon are rare here and many seem to have to get them from other regions or hunt them down. The reason there are no pokemon is because the western side of the region is a treacherous desert. No human could survive out there without a strong pokemon or a vehicle, which is what souring threw the sands right now. But this vehicle isn't your everyday one, not that it's unique or anything. It is a police prisoner bus holding criminals and taking them to larger prisons cells to keep them in.

"Everything going okay?" A guard asks as he reaches the front and asks the driver.

"Yeah, nothing's out here anyway." The driver replied.

"Okay then, I'm going to patrol again." The guard as he was going to leave, then…

THUD!

"What was that?" The guard asks as the whole bus shook.

"I don't know-"

THUD!

"But there it was again!" The driver said as the bus was hit and tosses to it's side. "Ugh, you okay?" The driver asks hanging in his seat thanks to he's seat beat.

"I guess…" The guard said all groggily flat on the ground/bus's wall.

Looking out the now broken glass on the window, the guards could see a small pokemon crawling. It was a little yellow cute blob creature hiding in a red shell with holes where it sticks it's body parts out.

"It's a Shuckle!" The guard said.

"Yeah, but how the hell could he able to do that much damage?" The driver question and two large boot covered feet approaches and stops beside Shuckle.

"Shadow Rush!" The feet ordered.

"SHUCK-KLE!" The little blob glowed with dark energy and begins to charge at the bus with the guards hugging each other and screaming.

CRASH!

Shuckle, now a dark ball of energy, storms threw the sideways bus and begins destroying everything in passes and destroys an iron door.

"About time you got here," A voice from behind the door asks, and coming out is a short old man and is really fat, so fat that his shirt is starting to burst out. He wore a brown suit coat and blue pants and a big red bowtie. And on his face, is a crazy evil happy face that resembles Batman's archenemy the Joker. "What took you so long Agnol?"

"Sorry for the delay Master Evice," Agnol a strange purple face burly man said, "things had been a little difficult lately."

**

* * *

Somewhere Near Petalburg City**

"Finally, I'm out of that stuffy scrap-metal!" Venus said as she stretch her arms and soaked in the Hoenn's sunlight. "Being in that airship did some major damage to my hair!" She said as she pulled out a brush and hairspray.

"Oh relax Venus, your hair looks fine." Ein said as he got of the airship and scan his surroundings.

"You really think so?" Venus said as she did a cute pose and made puppy eyes and Ein sweet dropped, blush and couch at the same time. "Well, everyone in the Under knew your are were the most beautiful-"

"'Were?'" Venus quoted angrily with flames in her eyeballs.

"You didn't let me finish!" Ein said frighten and crouched up as Venus puts her face closer to his, "You were the most beautiful in Orre, now you're the most beautiful in the world!" Ein nervously smiled and Venus stood up and made a cute happy face.

"Oh Ein, that the most sweetest thing you've ever said to me!" Venus giggled as she walked off and Ein got back and whip the sweet off his head. "Whew!"

"Nice save Ein!" Dakim said as he jump from the airship causing a small earthquake and slap the admin on the back causing him to loose his footing, "you sure have a way with the ladies!"

"Shut up Dakim," Ein said as he got back up again and whip his lab coat, "and how dare you touch me!"

"Hey, let's get ready to party!" Miror B. said as he leaped out of the airship with a stereo.

**(Play the theme song for 'Shake Your Groove Thing' by Peaches & Herb)**

Miror B. dances in the middle of the filed, and everybody, including the admins, peons who were getting off the airship and pokemon that were in the forest sweet dropped.

"How'd he get this job?" Ein asks as she along with Venus and Dakim were in a huddle away from Miror B.

"I heard he dated Nascour's cousin's niece." Dakim answered.

"I don't believe it!" Venus replied.

"I know," Dakim said, "Miror B. had a date!"

"No, that he's straight!"

"Um excuse me my lords," all three admins went out of their huddles and turn to face four Cipher Peons, the only different these four had from the rest are they had different colours. The one who got their attention wore grey and the three behind him wore a green, blue and red uniform individually.

"Skrub, my faithful flunky," Dakim smirked as he crossed his arms, "do me a favour will ya?" Dakim did not say anything else and he just pointed toward Miror B. dancing.

"On it sir!" Skrub said as he reaches in his uniform and pulls out a rifle.

BOOM!

**(End Song)**

"What the?" Miror B. said as he stumble on to his back and his stereo blew up and everyone began cheering.

"Oh man that suck!" Dakim said.

"Uh?" Skrub and the admins said as they turn to him.

"I wanted you to shoot Miror B., not his stereo!"

"Sorry sir," Skrub said as he aims his rifle again, this time at Miror B. trying to fix his blown to smithereens stereo, "I could try again!"

"Naw, if you got him before we could have made it look like an accident and say you were aiming for the stereo." Dakim said.

"Must be a pain being Miror B.'s peons huh?" Venus asks the coloured peons.

"You have no idea!" the green guy said, "He makes us dance sometimes."

"Do guys have any idea what happen to my stereo?" Miror B. asks as he approaches the gang, and they all look at each other and turns back to Miror B. with innocent smiles as Skrub tosses the rifle into the bushes.

"NOPE!"

"It was the weirdest thing, one minute I was dancing, the next it blew up!"

"Enough of that Miror B.," Ein said as he steeps in front of the group and faces the four peons. "I hope you all remember what you were assigned."

"Yes!" The four said as they bang their left arm to their chest as a salute.

"Very good then. Bring it in!" Ein shouted to the airship and a Researcher steeps out holding a weird futuristic gun-like device. "This portal machine will deliver two of you to another universe, you got the costumes ready?" The blue and red peons nodded, "Excellent!" Ein said as he switch on the machine and a beam shoots out and makes a portal. "Go, this portal will last for 12 hours, make you mission fast and then return quickly. Or else you'll have to find another way back to our world!" The red and blue peon nodded and run threw the portal disappearing. Ein then turn to the Green peon and Skrub, "do you both have you costumes ready?" He asks and they both nodded, "very well then. Proceed with the mission!" Both peons nodded and ran into the forest disappeared as well. Venus smiled at this and walk towards the airship. "Why does Miror B. and Dakim's peons have all the fun, why can't mine?"

"Yeah, I really want to have some fun mistress Venus!" A female peon said as she walks out of the shadows, "which group should I follow?"

"The other world obviously, you haven't lost your shadow pokemon and hasn't been assign a shadow digimon yet like Bluno and Rosso." Venus said as she turn to her peon and smiled, "so you have your costume ready?"

"Yep, just finished it this mourning!"

"Well Kloak, see you on the other side!" Venus smile and her peon Kloak smiled back as she ran down the area and jump into the portal with no one looking.

**

* * *

Kid's Grid, Pyrite Town**

"So Cipher's back?" Secc asks from across a table facing Nett.

"Yeah," Nett said unemotionally for a kid, "and this time there not corrupting pokemon."

"You these…digimon?" Marcia asks as she looks down the cave towards the other table at a small boy and a girl in awe and talking to Nenemon and Nenamon.

"So are you guys really strong?" The boy asks.

"You bet I am!" Nenemon said as he stuff his face with a cupcake and leans onto the chair and makes a pose, "I'm the strongest there will ever be! Someday, I'll be so strong everyone will look up to me as a hero and make a 50-ft statue of me!"

"_Oh brother!"_ Nenamon thought as she slaps he face.

End Of Chapter

"Wow! You guys are so cool!" The boy said.

"And so cute too!" The girl smiled and Nenemon made an evil grin and pulled out a rose from his kimono.

"Are you hitting on me?" Nenemon smiled, "Cause you are one foxy babe!"

"Knock it off Nene!" Nenamon said as he pushes her brother off his chair and turn to the girl and bowed. "Excuse him, he was hatch when some one threw his egg at a wall."

"Hey, we came from the same egg!" Nenemon said as he climbs back onto his chair.

"Yeah, but my side wasn't crack!" Nenamon smirks.

"Uh…nice picture you've got Nett…" Marcia sweet dropped as she scans through each photo and Nett blushes.

"I don't know, I kind of like them!" Secc smiled but Marcia bonked him on the head and star began swirling around them.

"Apparently a digital camera wouldn't work. Me and those digimon went and followed that chaser girl to an alley and found her meeting with that woman.

Marcia and Secc looks at the first photograph again of the Chaser facing a pale skin woman wearing a purple business suit. "She wouldn't appear on the digital camera so I had to use my old camera. Nenamon said she might be a digimon." Secc and Marcia start looking at the pictures again, Secc starts to drool and Marcia shot him a glare.

"When the both split, Nenemon stole my camera and followed the woman to a room where he took the photos of her…undressing…"

"Great photos too!" Secc said as he took a great look at a picture and then…

WHAM!

Found himself flat on the floor.

"After a new clothing came onto her like magic and both Nenemon and Nenamon identify her as…" Nett slides down a photograph of the pale woman only wearing a black leather suit and mask and bat-like wings. "Lady Devimon." Marcia took the picture and studied it carefully and looks back at Nett preparing to leave.

"Where you going?"

"I have to go back home and keep an eye on things again, plus I left Bitt all alone with Megg."

"What did he ever do to deserve that?" Secc shook his head as he got back up.

**Cut To The Under**

"I wanna you to play!" Megg whined as Bitt covered his ears from Megg's whining.

"But I already played 15 games with you, and you always win cause you whine if you lose. How much more do you want to play?"

"I don't know!" Megg shrugged her arms, "Please?" Megg blinks her eyes at Bitt who sweet dropped.

"Fine, but don't play a game that'll cause more chaos on the town, okay?"

"YEAH!" Megg clapped and jump up and down as the camera pans to the side to show the whole neighbourhood all trash up with garbage all over and a car crashed into a streetlamp and buildings crumbling.

"_Try and catch me!" A small boy said as he races across a filed of sand as a group of 8 eevees chases. "Wow you guys are getting big!" The boy said as they tackled him to the ground and they begin licking his face as he laughs._

"_Hey kid, lunch is almost ready!" Said a long sandy silver-blonde haired 17-yr old girl wearing a brown skimpy dress from a porch._

"_Coming cousin!" The boy said as he stands up, "C'mon you guys!" the boy said to the Eevees as he followed him inside._

_Ding-Dong!_

"_I'll get it!" The girl said as she walks towards the door after giving the boy and the Eevees their meal._

**Forest Near Petalburg City**

"Wes, wake up!" A voice called up and the sandy silver-blonde snagger opens his eyes to see a huge pair of bright eyes staring right back.

"Yeagh! Rui, what the hell?" Wes said as he stumbled backwards and bonks his head onto the tree he was leaning on.

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you the pokemon are back!"

Wes leaps to his feet and looks down the hill to see his two first trusty pokemon/friends Espeon and Umbreon, followed by two partially shadow pokemon, Skarmory who he snag from his ex-master, mentor and father figure Gonzap, head of Team Snagem, and the other Shadow Pokemon was Tyranitar, snag from Cipher Head Evice who owned the world's strongest shadow pokemon that toke a master ball to snag it.

"Great job you guys!" Wes said as he congratulated his pokemon while walking down the hill, "John and his pokemon are not easy cookies but you guys got through!"

"So who are this John and Stacey anyway?" Rui asks as she looks into Wes' motorcycle and Plusle stands on her shoulders wonder what she is doing.

"Aw, just an old friend of mine, what you doing?"

"Trying to turn on the radio!"

"Oh, okay!" Wes said as he turn around and then turn back to Rui. "I have a radio?"

(Jenna Surfer: This next part you guys can skip. I don't know why Alien-Child wanted it here, but he really wanted something like this to be here!)

**(Play 'This Side of Paradise' from Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys)**

"Oh man, I love this song!" Rui said as she stands in the field and starts dancing. "There's a place I know" Rui sang, "it's always jumping  
I'm thinking we should go and leave our worries" Rui twirls around on the field and Wes sweet drops, "Oh no, Rui don't break out into another song!"

"You've got a friend in me, and I'll tell you something" Rui continued "this time could be extraordinary, when shadows fall, you're feeling small" Rui sand as she dance and Plusle starts to join her.

"Great, now Plusle in it!" Wes said.  
"It looks like walls are closing in  
don't be afraid the dark will fade  
just take my hand and look again" Rui sang out as she leaps onto a tree stub.

"This side of paradise  
is where I want to be" Rui sang out loud as Plusle with some native Wurmple dancing around Rui. "This side of paradise, for you and me" Rui sang as the Wurmple lifted her up and carries her around. "This side of paradise, what you get is what you see, and I never thought I'd see a place as nice, this side of paradise" Rui smiled out as Plusle, the Wurmples and even Espeon and Umbreon started singing out "la-la-la la la-la, la-la-la-la la" And Wes slaps his face at seeing the pokemon pop up one bush and pops up another.

"Not you guys too!"

"C'mon Wes, join in!" Rui suggested.

"Uh, maybe later!"

"We're gonna take a ride, we're gonna catch that train" Rui sang again "when your at my, side the world has hope" Espeon and Umbreon circles around Rui as Plusle break dances in front and behind Wes' Furret and Hariyama appeared doing a badly imitation of the robot. "And as we pass on by, we all look the same, the clouds are high the world is open, forget about the pain and doubt" Rui smiled as the pokemon make an alley for Rui to walk through "your happiness is overdue  
I've been dreaming of, the skies above, dancing through the stars with you, oh take me to…" Rui sang out and smiled as she looks at Wes who gulped, she ran towards his and grabbes him and Rui forces them to a tango.

"This side of paradise  
is where I want to be" Rui dances with Wes looking like he wants to burst out. "This side of paradise, for you and me!" Rui said as she pointed from Wes then to herself.  
"This side of paradise, what you get is what you see" Rui smiled as she has Wes twirl her around and pulls Wes towards her self, "and I never thought ill see a place as nice, this side of paradise!"

"la-la-la, la-la-la" The pokemon sang out again as they dance.

"This side of paradise!" Wes sang out this time as Rui smiles."For you and me!" Rui and Wes sang in unison as they pointed at eachother and then their selves. "This side of paradise, dreaming!"

"la-la-la, la-la-la" The pokemon sang again as they pop from bushes to trees, to anything else they can pop out from.

"I've been dreaming, this side of paradise, for you and me, this side of paradise, for you and me, this side of paradise, dreaming" The duo sang out.

"la-la-la, la-la-la" The pokemon sang again.  
"for you and me" Wes and Rui did the pointing thing again, "this side of paradise"

**(End Song)**

Blast!

"What was that Rui asks as she glances towards smoke coming from a distance.

"And couldn't it come during the song?" Wes asks as he dashes towards it.

**Another Part Of The Forest (A Few Seconds Earlier)**

Pikachu leaped from tree to tree as he dodges a gigantic beam aiming straight for him as it destroys anything in it's path and leaving a huge dent-path in the ground.

"Run all you want Pikachu!" A gigantic silver robot T-Rex roared out, "cause I'll find you!"

**MetalTyrannomon**

**Species: Android Digimon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Steel, Fire/Virus**

**Attacks: Giga Destroyer II, Nuclear Laser**

**Description: (MetalTyrannomon) I am the world's most killing cyborg dinosaur! Rivalling the technology advances in MetalGreymon, I can melt cities to waste with my Nuclear Laser. Beware Pikachu; you do not know who you are dealing with!**

"(I've face worse robots from Team Rocket!)" Pikachu snarled out.

"Nuclear Laser!" The Robo-Dino yelled out as a giant laser blasted the ground and Pikachu leap out of the way and climbed onto a tree hiding behind the leaves.

"Think that'll save you?" MetalTyrannomon said as he lifted his left hand and a giant beam charge up, "Nuclear Laser!" Pikachu leaped out and landed onto another tree, "Nuclear Laser!" Another beam fired out as the tree burned to a crisp as Pikachu jump onto another tree. "I could play this game all day with you, but I don't have the time! Giga Destroyer II" Out of Metal Tyrannomon said as he fired out multiple shark-design missiles out of his right hand.

"(Uh-Oh!)" Pikachu said as he saw multiple missiles aiming for him in multiple directions. The tree lit up in flames as the missiles collide on and the digimon smiled.

"That takes care off him!" MetalTyrannomon smirk as he turns around, but turns back as he sees a small star in the distance.

"(Not so fast MetalTyrannomon!)" Pikachu shouted with scratches on his body as he rides onto one of Metal's missiles.

"Oh-No!" Metal Tyrrannomon cried out as he tries to run away from the missile before it collides with him.

BOOM!


	3. Pokemon Vs Ultimates Fin

**CH3:**

**Pokemon Vs Ultimates PT Fin**

**Another Part of the Forest, Vs Snimon Area**

"I can't be defeated…by the likes of you all!" Snimon gasp as he uses his scythe arms like crouches. He looks up and sees his Opponents, Leela and her IceGrowlmon, Brendan and his Marshtomp, and May with her Torchic, Skitty and Beautifly. Snimon would've been able to get rid of May's pokemon quickly if these pesky humans wouldn't have got involve, and May normally wouldn't have sent in her entire pokemon in battle, but through what she's been through, she knows this isn't a ordinary pokemon battle.

"So what you going to do about it?" IceGrowlmon roared out.

"(You've tried to harm May, I'll never forgive you for this!)" Torchic roared out and Snimon glared (with eyes somehow) at Torchic causing a chill go through the bird's spine, but stood in the battle line.

"You want to know what I'm going to do?" Snimon roared out as he rises into the air and glowed a bright white light.

"What attack is this?" Brendan asks.

"It's not an attack!" IceGrowlmon answered

"He's digivolving!" Leela finished.

"You mean like you digimon did a while ago? Some sort of evolution?" May asks.

"Correct!" Leela said as everyone looked into the sky.

"Snimon digivolve toooo…"

Snimon's arms split into two each. Two in front and two behind with blades, his legs became blades as his body became flatter and wider with blades going down his orange shell-like back all the way to the tip of his tail. His face now has four eyes, two normal looking blue, and two long black orbs.

"Scorpiomon!"

**Scorpiomon**

**Species: Crustacean Digimon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Water, Bug/Data**

**Attacks: Tail Blade, Scorpion Storm, Stinger Surprise**

**Description: (Leela) Scorpiomon are said to be created when a virus affect the data banks of a lab that was studying ancient times. While in combat, it uses it's tentacles to grab onto opponent s then finishes it with it's tail. When losing a battle, it will dig a tunnel cowering away. It's second pair of eyes, the black orbs will help it navigate in darkness. Guess he talks big but when it comes to the action he slinks away when his plan doesn't work uh?**

"That thing's like what, a digi-dex?" Brendan asks looking at Leela scanning Scorpiomon.

"Not sure what you're talking about, but probably. The D-Ark has powers you won't believe!" Leela said taking her attention from Brendan toward Scorpiomon getting ready to fight. "He maybe a little bit tougher now, better power up!" Leela said as she lifted up her card as it shined blue.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

**(Matrix Digivolution)**

"IceGrowlmon digivolve tooo…"

IceGrowlmon got white body armour around her body and mouth. She grew a bit more length as blades appeared on her arms and on her armour are lasers and a jet-pack.

"YukiWarGrowlmon!"

"We'll never get use to this!" May gasped out as Brendan did the same.

"Speak for yourself, this is freckin awesome!"

**

* * *

Petalburg City**

"Run you little maggots, run!" Tekkamon said as he blasts the entire street and people run from fear away from the floating killing robot. "It'll be more fun for us!"

"But the fun stops here!" Ash's voice said

"What?" Tekkamon said as he turns around.

**(Play 'Rock You Like A Hurricane' by the Scorpions)**

Tekkamon looks at a glare from the sunset to see Ash, Jimmy, Silver, Gary, Brock, Green, Max, Red along with Grovyle, Elekible, Feraligtr and Typhlosion all wearing leather jackets with sunglasses. And Jimmy was holding a stereo singing

"It's early morning, The sun comes out, Last night was shaking, And pretty loud, My cat is purring, And scratches my skin, So what is wrong, With another sin, The bitch is hungry, She needs to tell, So give her inches, And feed her well, More days to come, New places to go, I've got to leave, It's time for a show

Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane-"

**(Song Stop)**

Green, who is wearing her hair, tied in a ponytail and a leather jacket stops the stereo. "Tell again, why we're walking into town like this?"

"To make a good impression on the people!" Jimmy answered and everyone sweet dropped

**

* * *

Adventure's Real World Airport**

"Oh, when are they coming?" Davis pouted as he walks back and forth.

"Who's coming Davis?" Yolie asks, "Anymore pacing, you'll make a hole!"

"Just some friends, that's all."

"Hey guys!" Yolie, Davis, Veemon and Hawkmon who were both sitting on a bench looked all the hallway to see Ken trying to squeeze through a crowd of girls, followed by Wormmon, T.K., Patatmon, Cody and Armadillomon.

"Hey guys, what's up!" Davis waved.

"Ken! Why are they swarm of girls trying to grab you!" Yolie screamed out.

"Well, I don't know-I'm a magnet?"

"Must be because we've saved the world a lot and we're going to be idolized!" Davis said as he walks in front of the crowed of girls and tries to flex his muscles but the girls did not squeal.

"Maybe they don't recognize you!" Veemon suggested, but then…

"OH MY GOD! IT'S VEEMON!" The girls squeal and Davis sweet dropped.

"From what I heard from Matt," T.K. said, "there was some kind of internet poll for cutest male digidestined and the top three were him, Ken and Izzy!"

"Really?" Yolie eyes glowed brightly and grasp onto a gasping Ken, "I'm dating one of the cutest digidestined?" Yolie smiles then fade to a face of wonder, "Hey, where's Kari by the way?"

"She, Gatomon plus the Pichu bros. She found are getting snack for us!" Cody answered.

**

* * *

Food Court**

"There she is!" An ocean blue hair boy wearing a white clothing of a blue pants and a white coat with a dark shirt underneath. The boy smiles as he watches down to see Kari, with the Pichu Bros. On her shoulders and Gatomon in her arms as they order various snacks, "And here they come!" The boy said as he looks behind Kari to see five cloak men in brown overcoats and hats.

"Man would the gang ever be glad at we got for them!" Kari smiled as the Pichu cheered and Gatomon smiled back, but change to a feral mode as she jumps out of Kari's arms and landed on her feet. The Pichu bros stop their cheering and Kari dropped all her food. Standing right in front of her are the five cloak men.

"Hell again…Queen Kari…"

"What do you want!" Kari shriek as she backed off with the Pichu bros in her arms and Gatomon growls.

"You all better stay away from Kari if you all know what's good for yah!"

"A loyal servant you are to our Queen," the middle one said, "we are not loyal to our own and we want to be your servants our Queen!" The man said as he reaches his arm for Kari who let out a huge scream. Everyone in the court looked at what's going, figuring what could have been a murder, kidnapping or anything else sick and disgusting, people were preparing to help the girl out. But a dark fog surrounded the area and people fell to the ground asleep. "We knew this might've happen, so we made this fog that'll put humans beside chosen children asleep." The middle man said again as he reaches for Kari, but…

SLASH!

A giant trident was stab into the man's chest, as it was lifted out, the man sink into a watery shadow, Kari and her companions along with the four remaining men turn around to see the boy holding a trident.

"Hey Deep Ones, miss me?" The boy grinned.

"Oh no! Not you!" The men said as the four began surrounding the boy, but he destroys them easily with his trident. But out of the floor came watery shadows that form into weird frog-fish creatures.

"Oh no! The Scubamon! They're everywhere!" Kari shrieked.

"You better get out of here!" The boy said, "The portal they used can only let them be in this area of the room. They're only phantoms right now, but they can still pull you to the Dark Ocean!" Kari looked at the boy, she did not know if she could trust him or, but she did not want to go to the ocean again so she ran off with her digimon and pokemon companions following. "I'll hold them off!" The boy said as he destroyed a Deep one/Scubamon, "Then I'll explain everything later!" As soon as Kari and her friends were gone, the boy grinned at the Scubamon before him, "How dare you all go against your Undersea Master!" The boy said, "You are all my people, but I must thank you for letting me see this Kari!" The boy grinned.

"We would never have you gain the power of the child of light!" A Scubamon snarled.

"Hurt?" The boy said in a fakely surprise as he steeps in front of a glass window casting his reflection is not a boys, but a humongous sea squid-like demon creature. "I'm easily gaining her trust, cause Kari will be with me, not helping you my worthless minions!" The boy smirks, "But don't worry, she'll still be your queen!"

**

* * *

Realm Of The Sovereigns**

Zhuqiaomon is still missing and the other three sovereigns wait for his return.

"That's it, I'm looking at his cards!" Baihumon said. He grabs them and sees a KingEtemon (King), a Rosemon (Queen) a MetalMamemon (Jack or Spades) Ten of Koromon and a Ace of Koromon. In other words, a royal flush! "Ah crap, I fold!"

* * *

**Tamer's Real World**

**Shinjuku-Down Town**

"Do you think it's a digimon?" Rika asks as she looks at the Sloth-creature in Takato's arms as they sit on a bench in front of a store.

"Not sure, digimon all have Data, but this guy doesn't." Takato said as he looks at the small white creature sleeping soundly. It was a rough battle for him and seem do have de-digivolve to his first form.

"Maybe Yamaki might know what to do!" Guilmon said as he poke his head from behind the bench between Takato and Rika surprising them.

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure he would have know something like this happen and tried to contact us." Rika answered.

"Which is why we're here!" A voice said.

"Hey, it's Henry!" Takato said happily.

"Hey, who's the furball?" Terriermon asks who is hanging on his Tamer's shoulders with his right ear holding onto Henry's head.

"Don't know." Takato replied.

"Yeah, I figure as much!" Henry said, "After you guys left and the Dobermon X vanished, Yamaki and a few of his agents came to me and told me to find you guys and then come to them."

"Why?" Takato asks.

"Isn't it obvious gogglehead?" Rika asks, "the digital world is in a crisis again and we're the only one who can handle it!" Rika said while getting up and begin walking down the street.

"Ironically the government is depending on a bunch of kids to handle the situations, uh?" Terriermon said and then leaped of his tamer's shoulders onto the floor, "Kind of make us like secret agents or something, uh?"

"Yay, we're secret agents!" Guilmon cheered.

"Do we get a cool costume or something?" Takato sarcastically asks as he got up with the pokemon still in his arms.

"Yeah, that's just stupid!" Rika said with her back against the group, "And if we do, there'll be hell to pay if I end up in a pink uniform! Renamon, let's go!"

"Coming!" Renamon said, appearing out of nowhere from the shadows.

The three tamers with their digimon along walk down the streets under the night-filled sky, and Takato smiles as he looks up into the stars. "We've really come a long way, haven't we?"

"I guess," Henry said, "First was dealing with random digimon attacks appearing."

"Guess we're back where we started from!" Terriemon said.

"Yeah, but there was also Yamaki and Hypnos causing trouble," Rika said, "The real battle never started till we had to deal with the Devas!"

"Yeah, but remember Gulfmon?" Takato asks.

"Oh yeah!" Everyone else said.

"I still got bruises on my tail from him!" Guilmon said while rubbing his tail, still not stop walking though.

"The one thing I won't forget is our first trip to the digital world!" Takato smiled.

"It was our only trip Gogglehead!"

"Well, it still was cool! I felt like a character from the TV show!"

"Man, I haven't seen that show since like a few years ago!" Henry said, "2007 and still no new anime!"

(Digimon Tamers takes place in 200X)

"You know," Rika said, "I was just like two or three when I first watch the show, and my dad, he would get me the cards every time he came cause he knew how much I loved the show!" Rika smiled as she looks into the sky and then blush a bit and turn he head to see Henry and Terriermon snicker and turn their head away and Rika glared at them and turn to Takato who made a small smile. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, just amaze that this is a side I've never seen of you before!"

"Yeah, well whatever!"

"Remember the third Digimon movie?" Henry asks.

"The one I was in?" Terriermon smiles.

"Yeah, with Willis and Lopmon, real cool to!" Takato said.

"I didn't watch the original version until I was seven," Rika said, "my mom had to do a photo-shoot in America in some town called 'Tap Water Springs' or something like that, I had to watch the English version there. Basically it was the first three movies mixed together. Though I missed a lot of the previews though, because some idiot mixed the signs and everyone almost watch this boring-fake-French-film!"

"Ouch!" Henry said, "Anyway, here the original was played in theatres with a DoReMi movie, something Suzie likes. Don't tell my parents, but I was able to find a bootlegged copy of both movies played in the theatres, so Suzie wanted to watch the DoReMi movie and ended up watching the Digimon movie as well. Guess that's how she like Terriermon and Lopmon so much!"

"Ah, you got to love show biz!" Terriermon smiles.

"You have a bootlegged copy?" Rika raised an eyebrow and Henry sweet dropped and scratches his head, "Never thought you'll do something like that!"

"Hey Rika, didn't you mention something about your dad?" Takato asks.

"Forget I mention it Takato." Rika sighed. For a few seconds everyone was quit and stop walking except Rika who walk forward. "'TAKATO'?"

"What's with saying my real name? All I asks is about you da-"

"I SAID 'FORGET I MENTION IT' GOGGLEHEAD!" Rika screamed out scaring everyone but Renamon, but Rika's voice was strong enough to blow their ears, furs and clothing.

"No you didn't" Terriermon said, "You said 'Takato-'" Terriermon didn't finish himself when Rika gave him a glare. "Eep!" Rika just turn around and continue walking and everyone else uneasily followed, except for Renamon who stood behind and watch her tamer.

"_Rika…wish you could let me in more…"_ She thought and then continue following in the group.

**

* * *

Newly Merge Poke-Digiworld**

**File Island-Native Forest/ Kanto-Route 01**

Route 01, a small route between Pallet Town and Viridian City in Kanto, due to the world's fusing, this mass of land has now been fused with the Native Forest. A small forest filled with mostly rookie digimon from File Island. It is also the place where the Adventure Digidestines first landed.

(I got the location's name from Digimon World)

With the world fungi, both creatures of both worlds are confuse and curious about the events. These two little creatures are examples.

"Yuramon! Hurry up!" A black furball with round ears and yellow arms jumps onto a tree and shouted down to a white hairy with black eyes with blue surrounding it like a mask along with two blue antennas

**Botamon**

**Species: Slime Digimon**

**Level: Baby Digimon**

**Type: Fire/Data**

**Attacks: Bubble Blow**

**Description: (Yuramon) Yesh Botamon, even though you like just hatch with you silky black hair, you need proper care till you digivolve, you're still adventurous. With the classical attack for our level our digimon the 'Bubble Blow'; you can scare away opponents away with it.**

(In Digimon World, it said Botamon was a fire-type)

"Yeah, yeah!" Botamon said with his mouth bouncing up and down on the tree, "Can yeah hurry up? I want to see the entire forest!"

"But Botamon!" Yuramon said, "We're not allowed to go out far yet till we're older, especially now with all the humans and mysterious digimon going around!"

**Yuramon**

**Species: Seed Digimon**

**Level: Baby Digimon**

**Type: Grass/Data**

**Attacks: Bubble Blow**

**Description: (Botamon) Yuramon, even though you're a girl, you look like an old geezer! And you behave like one sometime too! Hard to believe that someday you may digivolve to a cutie like Lillymon!**

"Excuse me?" Yuramon said as her eyebrows made a glare, but on the little digimon, it's not scary but people would find it cute.

"What?!" Botamon asks.

"You pig!" Yuramon shouted, "Bubble Blow!"

"Yeah!" Botamon said as Yuramon shoot out a pink bubble pushing Botamon to the tree trunk, but he still on the tree. Bubble Blow is a basic attack normally for some baby and In-Training digimon, it's pretty much harmless and shoots out pink bubbles. It's normally use to scare away opponents if work. "You want a fight girl?" Botamon said as he got out from his daze, "Well you got one! Bubble Blow!" Botamon fired out his Bubble Blow, but he had bad aim, in fact in seems he didn't try to aim at all. He fired out the pink bubble and the bubble floated away in the wind.

"Nice aim, meat-ball!" Yuramon said while she and Botamon watch the bubble floated away from them in the air and crash into a patch of grass.

POP!

"FEAR (What was that?)" A shadow said when the bubble pop on his head. The shadow emerges from the grass patch, and an avian bird-like creature emerges with a long thin neck and wide-wingspan, brown feathers and a red-orange crest on the head and a long mean looking beak. "FEAROW, FEAR! (Okay, who's the wise guy who attacked me? I first got it from punk-ass kid with his rock, I don't need it from-)" The large bird pokemon stop in it's tracks and stares directly at Botamon and Yuramon.

"Really, nice aim meat-ball!" Yuramon shouted to the black fur-ball now sweet dropping.

"(What the hell are you two?)"

"We can ask you the same question chickenwings!" Botamon taunted.

"Botamon you meat-ball, don't make it madder!" Yuramon whispered.

**Fearow**

**Species: Beak pokemon**

**Level: Champion/ 1st Stage Pokemon**

**Type: Normal, Flying**

**Description: (Fearow) (Chickenwings?! Listen you little freak, with my large wings, I can fly extremely high, almost to space and fly away to place within a day without rest and fly air currents and tornados. And beware of my beak; it'll give me even long-range advantages that I like to use on my prey!)**

"I didn't ask for your life story, YESH!" Botamon said rolling his eyes, somehow without pupils. "Hit a giant chicken with a bubble and he starts yakking off!"

"(That's it you little freaks!)" Fearow said as he stretch out his wings and flew into the air; "I'm not going to take it from a ball of hair and a little old man!)"

"Hey, I'm not an old man!" Yuramon scream out and change her face to a cute and sweet one while blinking her eyes, "I'm a beautiful young little girl!"

"(A senile old man too!)" Fearow said with a huge sweet drop appears on his forehead, "(Well you little creeps, prepare to be my breakfast!)"

"But it's past noon!" Yuramon said and Fearow look at the sun and then at the shadows and back and forth.

"(Crap! That means all the good grub are wide-awake!)" Fearow said and made a glare back at Botamon and Yuramon, "(But you two aren't! Guess you guys are brunch then!"

"Yikes!" Botamon and Yuramon said in fear, "BUBBLE BLOW!" Both baby digimon fired out its only attack, but Fearow didn't stop as it aims for them in its claws and sharp teeth wide out.

"This is your fault Meat-Ball!" Yuramon shouted while she closes her eyes.

"Chu-Chu, THUNDER!"

"BI-ZAAAAA!" Fearow cried out as a huge stream of thunder engulf him. "(That thunder…" Fearow said weakly on the ground, "(Was pikachu's thunder!)" Fearow said angrily as he got up. "(I…HATE…PIKACHUS!)"

"Wow, that was close, uh?" A young boy with blonde hair sticking out from his large straw hat and a yellow-black farming clothing. He was riding on his Doduo, a two-headed brown bird. On his lap is a Pikachu. They both look sitting on the bird's heads are Botamon and Yuramon.

"I wouldn't say that!" Yuramon said, "He's right behind us!"

"What?!" The boy said and he and his Pikachu, Chu-Chu turns around to see Fearow angrier than even chasing them. "Uh-no!" The boy said in a high-pitch voice almost like a girl's, but then clears his voice and makes its sounds like a boy's. "Quick Doduo, go faster!"

**

* * *

Petalburg, Downtown District**

Petalburg City, one of the cities of the Hoenn region are preparing for an even that they may never witness before. An attacking cyber-robot that is actually a digimon by the name of Tekkamon is attacking the city, just to get the attention of the trainers he's preying on.

"We never though you little punks will face us!" Tekkamon grin his mechanical evil teeth at his enemies. Ash Ketchum, Brock Slater, Gary Oak, Max, Red Fire, Green Leaf, Jimmy Yoshi, Silver and their released pokemon. Grovyle, Elekivire, Brock's Lombre, Red's Charizard, Green's Venusaur, Gary's Blastoise, Typlosion and Feraligtr.

"Where's May?" Asks demanded from the floating cyborg. May, a trusted friend during Ash's adventures in the Hoenn region, many thought that they could have made a nice couple, however Ash got someone else, and only considers May as one of his closest friends.

"You mean that girl Snimon tackled?" Tekkamon asks, "Though she wasn't on the list, she wasn't needed to kill, but knowing that Snimon he just kill her for fun!"

"That's it, LEAF BLADE!" Ash commanded, and Grovyle, still wearing the punk clothing from the last chapter leaps into the air with glowing leaf blade and slices the air and aims for Tekkamon who blocked it with his sword.

"Nice try lizard-weed, Electric Blast Sword!" Tekkamon's sword cackled with electricity and Grovlye was blasted to the ground.

"Grovyle, you al right!" Ash asks while he ran up to him.

"(NO!)" Grovyle snarl as he picked up a burn up piece of leather, "(I like that jacket!)" Grovyle charge up his breath and fire out his Bullet Seed technique.

"Nice try!" Tekkamon said while swatting every seed with his sword.

"Elekivire, you still want to fight?" Gary asks his pokemon. Since the last battle with the evil robot-monster, Tekkamon has block off Elekivire's powers, and without them, Elekivire cannot fight.

"Elek!" Elekivire nodded.

"Alright then!" Gary said. "See if your thunder back!"

"Elek!" Elekivire said as his body cackle in lightning, but no avail.

"Dang, alright. It'll come back soon, Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!"

"BLASTOISE!" The large turtle said as his cannons started firing water streams.

"What the-" Tekkamon said as he saw the stream heading towards him," Electric Sword Blast!" Tekkamon shot out a thunderbolt and collided with the water stream.

"Now Charizard, Ember!"

"CHAR!" The giant dragon-like pokemon shouted fire out a fire stream crashing into Tekkamon who is unguarded to smash into a wall.

"You little prick!" Tekkamon said as he reaches out his arms and drags himself out and in the hole in the wall people stares out in confusion.

"HYPER BEAM!" Green commanded.

"Oh man!" Tekkamon said as a huge blast of light fired at him and pushed him down the streets causing a huge crack in the ground.

"Wow, all three fully-evolve Kanto starters in a row!" Jimmy said in awe.

"Jimmy, Silver, what is going on?" Jimmy and Silver turn around to see a surprise Marina with her Misdreavus, little Miss, Whitney, Falkney, and Vincent.

"You guys will never guess what happening, and who I met!" Jimmy said pointing to Ash who he and Brock both turns around.

"Jackson? Whitney? Falkner?" They both said in surprise.

"Ash, Brock!" They trio just called out said.

"Jackson?" Jimmy said, "Still using your last name for competitions?"

"Yeah, well it seems cooler that way!"

"Guy, what is going on?" Whitney asks.

"ME!" Tekkamon said as a huge thunderbolt smash into the crater he crash into a Tekkamon rose to the air with a menacing look on his cold mechanical face. "We are assign to kill you all, And look, the rest of my list!"

"What!?" Jimmy said in shock and turn to his friends, "You guys are on his list-to-kill too?"

"WHAT?!" His friends said in shock.

"How did we end up on the list?" Falkner asks.

"You are all on the list from my masters!" Tekkamon said, "Except for that kid!" Tekkamon said pointing to Max.

"Uh…so you're not going to kill me right?"

"Just killing you for fun," Tekkamon said while unearthing his sword, "Like I'll do to the rest of this city! Electric Blast Sword!"

"AHHH!" Max said covering his eyes before a large stream of thunder.

"Dynamic Punch!" Max opens his eyes to see a large Slaking blocking off the thunderbolts.

"I know that Slakoth!" Max said as he turns to a second floor of a crumpled down building. "DAD!" Max said in happiness.

"So that's Norman!" Jimmy said, "Wait, that's your dad?"

**

* * *

Forest Near Petalburg**

Pikachu gasp for air heavily, dust clouds rose and began to fade, scratches and cuts all over the body of the small mouse. "Pika, pi, pikachu (If I'm this badly hurt,)" Pikachu said as he stares deadly at the dust cloud, "(A big heavily armoured T-rex will surly have survived that!)"

"I never doubted you for a second Pikachu!" Red eyes shine behind the cloud as a huge dinosaur shadow appeared behind. "You've been quite an opponent. I knew your partner had good monster," As this was said, a blue glow began glowing in the cloud. "But I never though you could be a good one, NUCLEAR LASER!"

"PIKACHU!" The small mouse fired out his Thunderbolt and pushed Metal Tyrannomon's Nuclear Laser. But not by much, as the laser pushed thunderbolt back inch by inch.

"Give it up!" Metal Tyrannomon said as his laser kept pushing.

"(I'll never-)PIKA!" Pikachu said before the laser destroyed his attack completely and engulf the small mouse pushing him across the ground causing the dust cloud to disappear into the air.

"Togetic…" A small white fairy-like pokemon said as he watch the battleground. The dust cloud now lifted, it reveals what the battle has cause, the forest has been burned down and chips of wood and leafs scatter everywhere, long dents in the ground lie every few miles and Metal Tyrannomon stares a few blocks away from him, Pikachu who's trying to get up.

"To bad you can't remember, uh Togetic?" A shadowy human figure said as he sat on a cliff staring at the battle and then glances at his pokemon. "That was your old friend, you used to travel with him and his trainer when you were with that trainer you called 'mommy', remember?" The human then patted his hand on the Togetic's head, only to receive a glow in return. "Good thing only that girl will tell your shadowy aura, speaking of which…there she is now, and her boyfriend…" The human and the pokemon turn their eyes to the distance and riding down the path is a spider-motorcycle with Rui and Plusle in the side-car, and on the bike is Wes, with Espeon and Umbreon behind him. "My doppelganger!"

"Time to end this Pikachu," Metal Tyrannomon said as he lifted his foot above Pikachu who is too weak and tired to run, "I gotta admit, It's been fun!"

"Faint Attack!"

"WHAT?!" Metal Tyrannomon said as Umbrean appeared glowing a dark aura and smack into the cyber-dino's body crashing the digimon to the ground.

"(The bigger they are, the harder they fall!)" Umbreon smirked while looking at the falling robot. "(Hey, you alright road-kill?)" Umbreon said while looking at Pikachu's wounded body.

"(Yeah…)" Pikachu said, ignoring the 'road-kill' remark while trying to get up, "(I will be…)"

"Oh, poor thing!" Rui said when she approached the confused Pikachu, "Try this!" Rui said as she sprayed a Super Potion on Pikachu healing his wounds.

"PIKACHU!" The mouse thankfully said happily.

"Well, well, looks who's here!" Metal Tyrannomon said while getting up, "I was just assign to kill this mouse's trainer, never though I'll see you too!"

"And how do you know me?" Wes said staring at the large robot.

"Long story sort, let's just say my King is part of the Cipher Empire!"

"CIPHER!" Wes and Rui said in surprise

**

* * *

Petalburg City, Rooftops**

"Dammit!" John said as he kicked a large pipe. "He got away!"

"Well we better find him fast before…" Stacey said before she trailed off and her pokemon look up to her in sadness.

"Our town goes up in flames…"John said sadly.

BOOM!

"What the hell?" John said as he looks out a few blocks to see the battle with Tekkamon.

Forest Near Petalburg

"Just try to defeat me now you pathetic wannabeemons!" Scorpiomon snarled as he storm towards May, "I wanted to finish you off first, Tail Blade!"

"Marshstomp, protect her!" Brendan commanded.

"Yikes!" May cried as she covered her eyes to see Scorpiomon's glowing tails slash Marshstomp across the ground.

"Atomic Ice Blaster!"

"Ahh, that's cold!" Scorpiomon said as YukiWarGrowlmon blasted him with freeze bombs and he dug a hole in the ground to get away.

"Is he gone?" May asks.

"No," Leela answered, "He has good eyes underground, remember? He'll use them to sneak up on us!"

"Like 'Dig' attack!" Brendan glared as his pokemon recovered and they and everyone else look at the surrounding field.

"Surprise!" Scorpiomon said as he rose from the ground.

"Marshtomp!" Brendan said.

"YukiWarGrowlmon!" Leela said.

"Torchic, Beautifly, Skitty!" May said. And once called for, the creatures blasted out an attack but Scorpiomon scurry back into the ground and the attacks missed and a boulder got hit by turning to ice, melting by the fire and it got put out by the water, and the Silver Wind blew it dry, but with some marks and scratches on it.

"DAMMIT!" Brendan cursed out.

"Everytime we get him in our sights, he'll just crawl back underground!" Leela said.

"Maybe one of our Pokemon, or your Digimon can go underground and attack him when he's there." May suggested.

"Underground isn't my style!" YukiWarGrowlmon said nervously, "In this form, I'm way too big!"

"(But I can go!)" Marshtomp said and Brendan looked at him like he understood.

"Yeah, Marshstomp knows 'Dig', he'll be able for an underground battle!"

"Not that I'm underestimating your friend, I'm not going in for size, since it doesn't matter for digimon, but you Pokemon needs your guidance, how will he get it underground?" Leela asks.

"Then I'm going down with him!" Brendan said.

"Marsh…Marshstomp, Marsh, Marsh…Stomp, Marsh!"

"What he saying?" May asks.

"He's worried why Brendan wants to go with him," YukiWarGrowlmon translated, "And that he should choose Aggron, and believes he'll do better to protect him underground!"

"Buddy…" Brendan said as he kneeled down and patted his pokemon on the head, "Because, this is your battle, and we never run from our battles!"

"(I thought we never run from Coordinator battles, but run from battles over life and death like this!)"

"SHHH!" Brendan said shushing his pokemon like he understood him, "Not in front of her!" Brendan pointed to May who is wondering what they're talking about.

"Gotcha!"

"SKITTY!" May cried out as a claw reach from underground and nabbed the kitten-pokemon. "Double-Slap!"

"Skitty!"

"OUCH!" Scorpiomon cried out as Skitty slap the claw and it sank back into the dirt.

"Okay, Brendan, you and your pokemon handle the underground work, just try to scare him above!" Leela stated.

"Got it, ready Marshstomp?"

"Marsh!" The frog-like pokemon revealed it's claws and he dug a hole into the ground.

"See you girls on the flip-side!" Brendan said as jumps into the hole after his pokemon.

**

* * *

Adventure's Real World Halls Of Airport**

Kari with hr new companions, the Pichu Bros in her arms and Gatomon running on her four-legs run down the hallway, but thanks to the mysterious powers of the Dark Ocean creatures, it has a dark and purple fog spread causing any human not a chosen to fall asleep, which are the bodies Kari are avoid to step on to be rude.

"There you are my Queen!" A blue frog-scuba-diver creature appeared from the fog surprising the four. These creatures took the form of the digimon Divermon, a digimon Kari has face in the battle against MetalSeadramon, but these guys call themselves, 'Scubamon'.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon shouted as she leaped into the air and her paw glowed with electricity and the shadowy creature vanishes into the fog.

"That won't stop us!" A voice from the fog said, and the four spun their head around in fear, as four more shadows emerge and form into Scubamon.

"Listen you cat, let Queen Kari be with us, or we'll sink you enter our hell with us!"

"Leave Gatomon out of this!" Kari said with fear in her eyes.

"Kari, I'll protect no matter what, especially from these creepazoids!"

"Then," The Scubamon said lifting up it's harpoon, "Suffer you're choice, Striking Fish!"

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon dodge the incoming spear and slash the Scubamon into a shadow disappearing into the fog.

"You can never kill us!" A Scubamon said striking a Gatomon, "Sharp Attack!"

"Hi-Yah!" Gatomon leaped out of Scubamon's sharp teeth and he crash to the ground, "Cat Kick!"

"Oof!" The Scubamon said as Gatomon kicked him in the back disappearing.

"We'll just come back!" A Scubamon said directly to Gatomon who glared back, "We're not really dead, every time we seem to have, only cause us to return to that hellish place where we're from!"

"Great!" Gatomon said as she leaped into the air and kick the Scubamon in the face causing him to vanish as well. "That means you guys can go back to the ooze you crawl out of!"

"I got here!"

"KARI!" Gatomon said in shock as she turns her head to see Scubamons grabbing onto Kari with the Pichu Bros on the floor cackling with electricity.

"You guys, run!" Kari cried.

"You sickos let Kari go!" Gatomon demanded.

"Naw, we're going go back home now!" A Scubamon said.

"Let me help you then!" The boy from the previous chapter said as he leaped from behind and slash and stab the Scubamon causing them to disappear into the fog and Kari falls to the ground but the boy caught her in his arms.

"Kari!" Gatomon shouted as she run to her with the Pichu Bros. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Kari said as she looked into the boy. "Thanks!"

"No prob!" The boy smiled. _"Perfect! She's trusting me, the longer she does, the more closer I get to her powers, and soon…My Queen, we'll rule my demonic sea kingdom together.'_

"You!" The Gatomon said pointing to the boy who turns his head to her, "Start talking!"

**

* * *

Newly Merge Poke-Digiworld**

**Route Near Petalburg**

"Shadow Rush!" Wes commanded, and his Tyranitar and she slam her head into MetalTyrannomon into the trees.

(Yes, my Tyranitar is a girl)

"A Shadow pokemon uh?" Metal Tyrannomon said while getting up, "So this is what my King's Master is planning on doing to the digimon? Doesn't look so bad, Giga Destroyer II." Out of MetalTyrannom's hand, a missle blasted out but Tyranitar stood her ground and took the hit.

"Ooh!" Wes said, "That got to hurt!" As the smoke from the blast faded, Tyranitar's eyes glowed blood red and it's mouth began to snarl viciously.

"Wes, it's Hyper Mode!" Rui shouted out seeing the aura has turn red and black and demonically wild.

"That's what she need!" Wes smirks, "Ty-Uh-Use Shadow Rush!" Wes commanded trying to avoid shouting his Pokemon's name, and Tyranitar smash with dark energy into Metal Tyrannomon again.

"Whoa!" The Cyber-Dino said, as he was push further this time with a large trail of dirt. "I should ask to become a shadow digimon!" Metal Tyrannomon said as he got up and look at his chest to see his wires and armour plate dented and smash.

"(So that's a shadow pokemon?)" Pikachu said in awe.

"(Isn't' that what we said you rodent?)" Umbreon said.

"(Don't mind him,)" Plusle said while jumping onto Umbreon's head causing an evil look in his eyes, "(Hey Pikachu, is your trainer okay?)"

"(I hope so!)" Pikachu said sadly.

"(We can hold this guy off!)" Espeon said, "(You go find you're trainer!)"

"(Thanks you guys!)" Pikachu said as he run down the dirt path.

"(Will you get off me!)" Umbreon said tossing Plusle to the ground.

"Giga Destroyer II!" Metal Tyrannomon said firing out another missile.

"Dodge it!" Wes commanded not using the pokemon's name to keep it in Hyper Mode.

"(Yikes!)" The eons and Plusle said as they saw the Missile heading to them and dodge it.

"(What's that sound?)" Pikachu asks and he turn around too sees a missile heading toward. "(WHOA!)" The mouse shouted as the missile crash into him, but didn't exploded but instead carried him away.

"(Well, least he's having fun!" Umbreon said looking at Pikachu zooming off with the Missile, "Now to get into the Fry!" Umbreon leapt away from his brother and Plusle and dash beside Wes.

"Umbreon, use bite on that thing's tail, Tyranitar!" Wes shouted getting his pokemon out of Hyper Mode. "Return!" Wes said brining out his Master-Ball returning his pokemon. "Espeon, you're in!" Wes commanded and his psychic feline-like partner appeared beside Wes' other side.

"You should have kept the Tyranitar!" Metal Tyrannomon said, "This seemed like a battle between the Tyrannosaurs!"

"There's more to pokemon than power."

"Ouch!" Metal Tyrannomno shouted and he lifted his tail to see Umbreon biting on it. "Thinks that's funny? Nuclear Laser!" Metal Tyrannomon blasted out of his hand and Umbreon dodge the laser it blasted Metal Tyrnnomon's tail. "Ye-Ouch!"

"It can be about outsmarting!" Wes smirks.

Underground Petalburg Forest

"You see him?" Brendan asks as he and his pokemon walks down the dark tunnels. "Becareful, remember that his extra allows him to see in the dark!"

"Which you two can't do!" Scorpiomon's voice said from the darkness, "Scorpion Storm!" Out of Scorpiomon's mouth came a stream of sand burying Brendan and Marshstomp.

"Water Gun!"

"Marsh!" Marshstomp spitted out a small, but powerful stream of water that push the sand away.

"You two are starting to annoy me! Stinger Surprise!" Scorpiomon's tail glowed red, so red that Brendan and Marshstomp were able to see the cave.

"Whoa/Marsh!)" They cried as Scorpiomon slash a wave of red energy at the two knocking them to the cave wall causing dirt to fall on them.

"I'm going to bury you both alive," Scorpiomon said as he perform his 'Scorpion Storm' and sprayed sand on the two, "You both stop me from killing that girl and her pets, well not now!"

'_May…'_ Brendan thought as sand began spraying on him, too weak to move and blood spread on his face mixing with a tear coming down on his eye,_ 'I'm sorry…'_

A flash appeared in Brendan's memory of him and May as small children facing off a dragon. _'I couldn't protect you again…'_Brendan weaklymove his to face Scorpiomon as he continue spraying sand. "Beg for you life human!"

"No!"

"Wha-?" Scorpiomon stopped spraying sand and Brendan place his hold on the wall as a crouch to help him stand. "I'm not stopping you to kill my life, I'm stopping you from killing someone else's life!"

"You mean that girls…" Scorpiomon said, "Well, then I'll let you live so you can watch her die!"

"That's not going to happen, Marshstomp-" Brendan said as he turn to his pokemon, only to see it glow a white light and began glowing and a smile appeared on his face. "Way to go man, way to go!"

**

* * *

Above Ground**

"Do you think they're okay?" Maya asks and she and everyone scan the area.

BOOM!

Everyone turn to a piece of land being blown up with chunks of dirt and mud flying and Scorpiomon blasted out from a jet-stream of water.

**(Play 'Going Digital' from Digimon 02)**

"He's got him!" Leela shouted.

"Freezing Dragon Claw!" YukiWarGrowlmon shouted as she charge up her bladed claws and slice Scopiomon.

"Uh…Ember, Silver Wind and Assist!" May commanded, and her three pokemon obeyed and blasted Scopiomon causing him more damage.

"Wow, never thought you could do it Brendan…Whoa!" May said as she looks at the tunnel, Brendan comes out but without Marshtomp, but a bigger, darker similar creature. "Marshstomp...evolve!"

"You mean like digivolve?" Leela asks.

**Swampert**

**Species: Mud Fish Pokemon**

**Level: 2nd Stage Pokemon/ Champion**

**Type: Water, Ground**

**Description: (May's Pokedex) Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokemon, the fully evolve form of Mud Kip, It as affinity for water, thus it makes it's nest on various beaches. It lives without fear or predators and its fins can tell it about in coming storms and waves. It's incredibly strong, and can see through muddy waters well plus speed in the water comparable with a Poliwrath!**

"Hydro Pump!" Brendan commanded and the pokemon blasted Scorpiomon with water pushing him to trees and fall into a pit with water filling up.

"Aurgh! I wasn't planning on a bath!" Scorpiomon said as he got back on his feet.

"I got an idea!" Leela said, "Brendan, keep filling him with water!" Brendan nodded and Swampert nodded as well and fired out water pushing Scorpiomon back into the pit and water filled up.

"Any of you guys got a pokemon that knows ice moves?" Leela asks.

"Yeah, Skitty knows Blizzard!" May answered.

"Great, May, YukiGrowlmon, freeze the water!"

"Got it!" YukiWarGrowlmon said.

"Skitty, Blizzard!" May commanded.

"Atomic Ice Blaster!"

"SKITTY!" Both blast of ice collided with the water and began freezing.

"Hey, what is this?" Scorpiomon said trying to get up but he's feet got frozen. "Oh man, this is what happen to my cousin!" Scopiomon said as his body got frozen but his back, "Course he got frozen in amber!" Were his last words that could be heard before the entire pit was frozen over.

"We better get out of here before the ice melts!" Leela said and everyone nodded and ran off. As soon as they were gone, a group of five shadows appeared, three of those shadows went up to the ice cube and got machines out analyzing it. "Commander Shelly," one of the shadows said, and the sunlight reveal the shadows to be two girls and a boy both wearing blue pirate-like uniforms with black and white shirts and blue bandanas. "The digimon seems to be intact!"

"Good!" A shadow said with the sunlight revealing her to be a red hair female wearing a similar uniform, but she wore a vest as well. "Bring along to the base!"

"He will be a good ally in our battle against the White Whamon!"

"Oh Lugia, not again!" Shelly said as she look at the remaining shadow, revealing himself to be a man wearing a blue pirate uniform with a right hand hook and a left hand cannon.

**Hookmon**

**Species: Mutant Digimon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Water/ Virus**

**Attacks: Captain Cannon, Liquid Bullet, Wing Buster, Super Shooter, Bug Buster, Big Buster**

**Description: (Shelly) Talk about a pirate with Ocean madness! He lost his hand to what he claims is a white Whamon, and is bent on after it! He seems to be a cross between Captain Ahab and Captain Hook to me. He has abilities with his hooks, like his Wing Buster is well with bird-type creatures, and his Bug Buster is well with Bug type creatures, Big Buster is well against anyone! Even though he's a bit crazy, he's knowledge of the water digimon and his abilities has put him as my…partner, against my wishes. **

**

* * *

Adventure's Realm Hallways-Food Court**

"We should be safe here!" The mysterious boy said as he stops in the hallway away from the fog. Kari sits down a little shacking with her head in her hands and the Pichu Bros curdle up in her lap.

"They're…back!" She muttered.

"Okay you!" Gatomon said pointing to the Ocean Blue haired kid who didn't pay attention to her, "Talk!" The boy didn't replied yet; he just took off his white coat and places it on Kari's shoulders.

"Thanks!" She muttered again clenching on the rims and pulling it closer over her shoulders.

"There was a rebellion there!" The boy said.

"In the dark ocean?" Kari asks getting out of her trance and staring up at the boy.

"Yeah, the Deep Ones, who the Scubamon as they call themselves in that form were servants to a dark lord on the ocean known as Dragomon."

"Dragomon? Is he a digimon?" Kari asks.

"Yeah, even though he's an ultimate, he's power is beyond Mega! Kari, do you remember a small village or town in the Dark Ocean?"

"Yeah…I do…I was trying to look for civilization, but all those house were empty!"

"That use to be my kingdom!"

"Kingdom/PICHU!" Everyone said in surprise and lean in closer to what the boy, possibly royalty has to say.

"Yes, human creature once lived there, and I was the prince. My family and our warriors fought against the Undersea Master, but to no avail, I became the last survivor. The Digital Deep Ones soon grew despising their god and wish for a new Master to worship."

"That's when they found Kari!" Gatomon said.

"Correct! She posses the power of light, something that the Dark Ocean lacks, and the Digital Ones hope that you, as their new ruler will give them the power to rule their world and possibly to sink others into their void!"

"I'll never do that!" Kari shouted while bolted up dropping the jacket to the ground.

"I know…you're to pure hearted, and it gets worse, they indented to have universal conquest by having sex with you and having half-human children!"

"Those sick bastards!" Gatomon snarl and Kari shook in fear.

(I've heard in the original episode, they wanted to have Kari to have children.)

"Dragomon found out about you and indent on having you his Queen and combine his powers with yours!" the boy said.

"What will he do with it…. and what about Deamon?" Kari asks in fear, and at the said of 'Daemon', the boy's eyes lit up for a few seconds.

"Daemon was banish their by there by you kids, and because he held the clock symbolize of the elder gods, Dragomon couldn't hurt him. This cause a demonic war in the oceans, and trust me, with your powers, the laws won't stop Dragomon from killing one of the Seven Great Demons Lords, and everything else!"

"What's this about 'Elder Gods'" Gatomon asks, "and what do you mean, Seven Great Demon Lords? Do you mean there are six others like Daemon?"

"I'm not sure about the Elder Gods, but indeed, Daemon is just one of many demonic forces that causes the digital-verse so much turmoil." The boy said.

(Yes Daemon has some clock that looks like the Elder gods symbol, I haven't read the books of Lovecraft, just got the info on the symbol from a digimon web site)

"So, why are you here?" Gatomon asks.

"I'm here to prevent either the Digital Deep Ones who Dragomon from reaching Kari," the boy said turning to Kari, he smiled, picked up his coat and walked down the hallway. "Just call me when you're in danger!"

"Wait," Kari shouted, in a cheerful mood this tie, "What's you're name?"

"Uh…"The boy stops dead frozen at that second, "K—ka-t-lul Lav-vakra-" The boy stuttered, but then smiled and continuing walking way. "Cthulhu Lovecrafts!" The boy said as he pulled out his trident and point it to the ground and a dark portal appeared whom he leaped into disappearing.

"Do you think we should trust him?" Gatomon asks.

"Possibly…" Kari said, and a small smile curled up.

**

* * *

Downtown**

"Okay, for the last I'm Ash!" Ash said pointed to Jimmy, "You're Jimmy!"

"Got it!" Jimmy said.

HOLD THE PHONE! What the hell is Ash and Jimmy doing in the Adventure real world?

"I find Tai, you find Davis!" Jimmy look-alike said.

"No!" The Ash look-alike said, "You find Davis, and I find Tai!"

"Okay," The Jimmy look-alike said, "Davis meets Tai who I am, and you're Jimmy who meets Ash!"

"You dinglenuts!" The Ash look-alike shouted, "Do I have to write it down for you? Get it wrong one more time, and I hit so hard, you'll have a swollen face bigger than my ex-wife's ass!"

"You got divorce again?" The Jimmy look-alike burst in laughter and the Ash look-alike glared at him.

"Shut up!"

"Even if I can get the plan right," The Jimmy look-alike said, "How can we find the guys?"

"I can be of assistance!" A girl voice said and out of an alley came a red hair boy wearing a yellow outfit. It's Misty, or is it?

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy look-alike asks.

"This is our mission!" Ash look-alike shouted.

"C'mon guys," Misty look-alike said, "I can't let you both have all the fun. Sides, I got strict orders from my boss to join. Anyway, I got the locations for both Davis and Tai, Davis is at the airport and Tai is nearby a few streets away!"

"Great!" The Jimmy look-alike said, "So what do I do again-Ooooff!" Jimmy look-alike got punch in the face by the Ash look-alike rubbed his fist.

"I warn ya!"

**

* * *

Poke-DigiWorld**

**Forest Near Petalburg City**

Espeon and Umbreon keep on dodging laser beams fired out of the titan dinosaur robot, Metal Tyrannomon. The battle won't be that easy, even if it's not a pokemon, Metal Tyrannomon seems to posses both fire and steel type attributes. And being steel, dark and psychic attacks would barley harm it. But, Wes and his two best friends have trembled many steel type pokemon before, you don't always need to depend on weaknesses and resistance to win.

"Wes, do you think you can Win against that thing?" Rui cried out if fear as she squeeze the life out of Plusle who has his eyes bulging out.

"Rui…"Wes said as he glance at the battlefield not turning back to his first ever human companion, "Stop your whining!"

"Wes!" Rui said as she loose her arms giving Plusle the air he can breath and Rui close he eyes and went to a pouting position. "You are a jerk!"

"And you're annoying!" Wes said back, and they each at a little smirk on each other faces. "Umbreon!" Wes called out and his dark creature's ears perked up to listen to his trainer while still dodging the nuclear beams, "Attack at the wires on the chest!" Wes said and his pokemon nodded in response and dash towards the T-rex.

"You know the worst thing about you're strategy," Metal Tyrannomon said as he lifted his right arm, the missile arm and aims it at the dark pokemon dashing towards him, "Shouting out you're plans will tell the opponent the plans, Giga-"

"Espi-!" Espeon shouted as he threw a psychic ball at Metal Tyrannomon's arm causing the missile to shoot out at a nearby mountain crumbling to pieces.

"What a shame!" The man in the shadows said watching the fight, "I would have love to see my doppelganger go miserable for causing one of his favourite pokemon to perish. "All well, c'mon Togetic!" The man said as he stood up and begins to walk off the hill with his shadow pokemon growling while it follows. "Gotta make sure those Admins are doing their job!"

"Umbreon!" He said as he performs a bite attack chomping on the Metal digimon's wires.

"Hey, let go of those!" He said as a while light glowed and soon he began getting smaller and Umbreon backs off and ran to his trainer, along with his brother.

"Is it…evolving?" Rui asks in fear as she holds onto Wes' left arm.

"No…" Wes said as a smile curled up in his face, "It's the opposite! Now LET GO OF MY ARM!" Wes said as he tried to sake Rui off.

**

* * *

Another Part of the Forest**

"So this is the southern realm?" Brendan asks and Leela nodded. After the battle with Scorpiomon, the entire gang escape to another part of the forest to explain everything. Leela and SnowGuilmon got info on the Hoenn region and the nature of pokemon.

"So let me get this straight," SnowGuilmon said, "You capture you pokemon into Poke-balls, and then release them so they can battle each other?"

"Yep!" Brendan replied.

"Pretty much!" May added.

"That is SICK!" SnowGuilmon shouted.

(Got it from Reboot 'My Two Bobs' from the pokemon-parody game)

"It's not like that!" Brendan said, "Pokemon also are our friends, we can keep them as pets, have them help around with each other and everything!"

"We're not like those bad trainers who wants nothing but pokemon as slaves!" May said.

"Yeah," Brendan said, "Can you guys tell us about the realms a bit more?"

"Sure!" Leela replied, and she reach into her card pack and retrieve her deck, "There are multiple digimon realms, and each one is represented by a digimon family." She picks out four cards, "First comes the four main realms of the Digimon Sovereign, the one we are in is the south realm of the 'Nightmare Soldiers', guarded by Zhuqiaomon, and they have a back ground of a foggy purple clouds!" She said as she put down an Ogremon on the ground, "The east realm is the 'Wind Guardians', and is protected by Azulongmon" She puts a Biyomon down top-right of Ogremon, and on Ogremon's top-left, Leela puts down a Datamon, "Western realm is the 'Metal Empire' with their techno background and is guarded by Baihumon. Ebonwumon sovereigns the north, it's the realm of the 'Nature Spirits' and they green forest-like background." Leela places down an Agumon above all the other cards.

"So there are four realms?" May asks.

"Not really, these are the four main realms. Like Scorpiomon, he's part of the Deep Savers family!"

"Deep Savers?" The trainers said in interest.

"Yeah, digimon of a different family can be in an other realm too! The Deep Savers are mostly aquatic digimon and run through the oceans!" Leela places a whole bunch of cards around the four cards, all the cards she made a ring of al have the same background, an ocean. "And underneath everything, is the Unknown Family!" Leela places a Numemon right in the centre of the four cards, "I've only been to that realm once, and it is where all the demonic and evil digimon go once they perish…"

"You mean…Hell?" Brendan asks and Leela and SnowGuilmon nodded.

"Yikes!" May cringed.

"There are two more families that I don't know of though!" Leela said as she places a Keramon card, that has a solid black background, and a Piximon with a sunburst and digicode pattern background. "The Dark Area and Virus Busters family, those I have no clue off!"

**

* * *

Petalburg City**

"Electronic Blast Sword!" Tekkamon shouted as his sword fired out a stream of lightning causing a building to crumble and be set to flames.

"That bastard!" Jimmy snarled at the diabolical creature laughing like a mad scientist.

"Let me get this straight," Falkner said, "That robot is actually two pokemon-like creature merge to one?"

"Yep!" Ash, Brock, Green, Red, Gary and Max nodded.

"That seems really unlikely!" Whitney said.

"And another of those creature kidnap my daughter?" Norman said in rage.

"Yeah…"Ash said and in worried, but then went to a mad face when he stared up at Tekkamon, "And I bet that guy knows what will happen to her! Grovyle, you ready for round 2?"

"Gro!" His pant-lizard pokemon nodded and started running towards the floating robot.

"Heh, it's the gecko again," Tekkamon cackled, "You won't stop us! Electronic Blast Sword!" Tekkamon blasted out a stream of electricity, but Grovyle got in contact with it and keeps on running.

"WHAT?!" Tekkamon shouted as he tries to make the electric stream stronger, but Grovyle continue pushing the thunderbolt.

"Grovyle a grass type," Ash answered, "You 'Electronic Blast Sword' is an electric type it seems, in pokemon, electric doesn't do much damage to grass types. Grovyle, Leaf Blade!"

"Gro-Vyle!" The pant-lizard shouted as his leaf arm glowed a he leaped into the air and slash Tekkamon right in the middle.

"Nice…Try!" Tekkamon said as he spun around and knock Grovyle to the ground with his sword.

"(This guy is starting to piss me off!)" Grovyle said as he got back onto his legs.

"Growlithe, flamethrowers!"

"What the-?" Tekkamon said as a wave of fire engulf him as he turn to see.

"Look," Marina said pointing to a squad of Growlithes blowing fire being ordered by cops and…

"OFFICER JENNY!" Brock said as his eyes transform into hearts and everyone looks at him oddly.

"You kids better get out of here!" Jenny said, "We appreciate all the help you did so far. Now, leave to us, Norman, as the city's hero, it'll be a honour if you assist us!"

"Hey," Norman said as he rubs the back of his head as he and his Slaking approaches the team of officers. "It'll be my pleasure!"

"What?!" Red said as he approaches the team. "That thing tried to kill me and my friends, we can't let it go away!"

"Exactly!" Jenny said, "We can't let anyone get hurt from this robot, and we're not going to let it get away!"

"You meddling fools!" Tekkamon said behind the flames and everyone in the neighbourhood was in shock as they stared at the flames as Tekkamon swatted them away with his sword.

"Impossible!" Jenny muttered, "Steel should be weak against fire!"

"We're not one of your meddling pokemon you wrench, we're a digimon!" Tekkamon said as he lifted up his sword as it glowed purple.

"Crap!" Gary muttered, "It's his 'MP Destroyer'"

"The move that took away Electivire's attacks?" Jimmy asks.

"Yes!" Gary snarled at it with his pokemon, both of them not forgetting that move.

"MP Destroyer!" Tekkamon grin as he blasted his sword at Red, Norman, Jenny, the officers, Slaking and the Growlithes and a purple mist engulf them.

'RED!" Ash and Green shouted.

"DAD!" Max cried out.

"Guys," Gary said as the three turn their attention to him, "It's not a physical move, remember? They're not hurt!"

"Oh yah!" The three said as they rub their head and anime sweet drops appear.

As soon as the purple mist disappeared, every body stood there unharmed.

"Oh crap!" Red muttered, "I've been affected! Not I can't do my attacks!"

"Red," Green shouted, "You don't any attacks! You're not a pokemon, or a dickmon!"

"Digimon!" Tekkamon screamed out.

"Whatever!" Green rolled her eyes, "Red, get back here before you make an ass of yourself even more!"

"What you call me!" Red said in rage.

"How dare you mock the Digimon!" Tekkamon shouted.

"Is she always like this?" Whitney asks and Ash and Gary nodded.

"You'll get us to her!" Ash smiles.

"Yeah, "Gary said, "Just don't buy things she sells!"

"Slaking, Dynamic Punch!" Norman ordered.

"SLA-King?" Slaking said as he tried to charge up energy, but nothing happen in his hand.

"Growlithes, flamethrowers!"

"Grow-Grow—Grow?" The dog pokemon said, as they couldn't charge up any fireballs.

"That what happens when Tekkamon does his 'MP Destroyer," Red said, "It takes away anyone's attacks, including MINE!" Red starts having streams of tears flow from his eyes.

"For the last time!" Green scream out, "You don't have attacks!"

"Great!" Jenny said, "With our pokemon like this, we have to asks for outside forces," Jenny turn to Red, "Kid, I'm letting you and your friends handle the situation till our pokemon gets their attacks back!"

"Cool!" Red smiles.

"PIKA-PIKA!"

"Pikachu!" Ash smiles as he and everyone body around looks of into the distance of the small cry.

"What?!" Tekkamon snarled, "We thought Gazimon would have token care of him, why did we listen for a stupid weakling rookie as the leader of our pack?" Tekkamon rolled his mechanical eyes.

"Hey," Brock said, "Is it just me, or is Pikachu traveling through air?"

"Yeah, "Ash said, "He is!" Everyone lean in closer as Pikachu got closer fast as well, and then everyone had shock looks on their faces, cause there was Pikachu jetting towards them fast, and he's riding a MISSILE!

"Hit the deck!" Jimmy said and every human and Pokemon ran off and Tekkamon stood there in mid-air frozen as the missile aims towards him.

"Crap!" Tekkamon cursed out as Pikachu back-flip off the missile as it collided with Tekkamon causing a big explosion and Pikachu lost his balance in the air and was about to fall onto the ground with his back, but Ash leap into the air and caught hi min his arms.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out.

"Pika!" The mouse pokemon said cheerfully.

"You blasted rodent!" Tekkamon cursed out as the smoke cleared up and everyone glared up to see Tekkamon, but he's all damage up. His right side of his body is gone; there are dents everywhere along with paint scratches.

"All right!" Jimmy cheered, "Check out the major damage!"

"You think so, eh human?" Tekkamon cackled.

"What you talking about Tekkamon?" Jimmy said imitating Gary Coleman. As that said, Tekkamon shines white, and splits to two forming it's previous forms, Snimon and Goblimon.

"What the-?" The police said and everyone gasp in shock.

"Wow," Jimmy said and turn to the rest of the gang, "are those the what-it-mons that combine to become that Tekkamon?"

"Yep!" Green said, "Snimon and-Uh…"

"His names Goblimon!" Snimon shouted.

"I appreciate for your names," Jenny said, "That gives me less questions when I report you two in."

"Oh my Jenny!" Brock said as he fluttered in the air and everyone looking at him oddly. "I love the way you take charge of some diabolical creatures!"

"Brock, you alright?" Whitney asks.

"Oh don't worry my dear Whitney!" Brock said as he clasp his hands around the shock pink haired girl, "There's room in my heart more than one!"

And before Max can start to pry Brock away from the girl…

WHAM!

"Just what the hell are you doing?!" Jimmy asks as he kicks Brock away.

"Oookay…." Snimon said, "Now where was I?"

"grumm, gmmm, grmmmmbll!" Goblimon grumbled.

"Oh right," Snimon said seemly understanding the goblin's langrage, "THIS!" Soon both digimon soon shine again, and Tekkamon appeared, but fully healed before they despaired, "Did you guys miss us?"

"Hey," Red said, "Now I get why he always uses 'we' and 'us' instead of 'me' and I' all the time!" And with that comment, all his friends face-faulted.

"You mean you just figured that out!" Green shouted.

"Never that!" Ash interrupted, "Tekkamon is fully healed!"

"You got that right boy, "Tekkamon laugh, "As long as we keep de-fusing and re-fusing, we'll never lose!"

And as this goes on, high above the buildings, watching this is John and Stacy.

"Do you think they can win?" Stacey asks.

"I've got a hunch on how to defeat it," John said, "But I have to time it right!"

**

* * *

Pallet Town, Kanto**

Pallet Town, a small town but very popular due to it's a place where young trainers get the Kanto starters from the poke-world's leading authority of Pokemon, Prof. Oak.

"You got it all pack Tracey?" Oak asks.

"Almost Professor!" Tracey said as he lifts a few boxes to a black jet-plane. He wasn't alone at all the packing, his pokemon, Scyther, Marill and Venonat, and not to mention some of Ash's pokemon has help out packing the jet too. The reason for this is because weird energy waves and mysterious pokemon have appeared worldwide, and Prof. Oak is getting ready for a meeting with his colleagues in Hoenn to discuss of the matter.

"Do you guys have room for one more?"

"Huh?" Both men and few of the pokemon turn around to see…

"Misty!" The two said happily.

"Hey guys!" Misty said waving her right hand while still holding on to her Azurill with her left. "Due to all the mysterious pokemon appearing, the Pokemon League has asks a selected few gyms and contests."

"How come? And what about selected few?" Tracey asks.

"Because of all the new pokemon, trainers are inpatient to capture them, but they also get hurt and almost killed due to these pokemon being more violent than normal ones, and they seem to be immune to pokeballs. So the leaguer has ordered many gyms and contest to shut down till father notice." Oak explains.

"Yes, but the pokemon league is a big event for the world on every region," Due to that, only a few gyms, namely at least eight or the necessary amount of gyms needed to be complete will be allowed to be open."

"So you volunteered, to have you gym be shut down?" Tracey asks," So why you want to come to Hoenn with us?" and this little question brought a smile on Misty's face.

"Just…to see some old friends."

**

* * *

In Oak's Backyard**

A heard of Tauros, thirty to be exact, all belong to Ash are grazing and eating the grass peacefully. And standing on the hill gazing down at them with an evil smirk, is what seems to be a Palmon, but only with a purple leaf-hair and vine-claws.

"Well, well…" the plant-girl smiled as she unleashes her vines, "Looks like I'm going to have some fun!"

**

* * *

Few Miles Away**

"Ah crap," Botamon screamed out as he, Yuramon along with a pikachu and a mysterious kid all riding on a Duo-Duo ran down the route. "Chicken-wings is gaining on us!"

"Stop making fun of him you Meat-Ball!" Yuramon screamed out.

"We better hide!" The boy said and his bird-pokemon started gaining faster.

**

* * *

Southern Realm, Desert Region**

Partly now merge with the Hoenn region, this desert region of the southern realm is very vast and hot with barley any digimon residing in it. Here, is one of the few residential areas of the region. A cowboy theme place, and like always in a western movie, there's a bar. Starmon and a Superstarmon all over the place, Deputymons having gunfights with each other. A Digitamamon serving drinks with a Red Veggiemon. And bursting through the doors, everyone turn to look at a human boy, at the height of 5'11, wearing a white shirt with blue pants and blue shoes, along with blue hair cut short.

The boy walks down the tavern with all digimon staring at him, he approaches the bar and crosses his arms and faces the Digitamamon.

"I'm looking for an Elecmon," He says, this comment brought up the attention of a small man sitting in the corner wearing a brown hat and trench coat. "A viral version, sometimes go by Vi-Elecmon, he's…"

"Hey, kid!" A Starmon said and the boy turn around to face him, "I never knew a human that ever traveled without a digimon, not counting those tamers back a while ago. It's a dangerous world out there, how bout we watch each other's back? You can get me and my friends stronger, how bout it?"

"No thanks!" The boy said as he turn around to face the giant egg again, "As I was say-"

"I don't think you have a choice boy," Starmon said as he and a bunch of other Starmon approaches. "If you can't deal with us, than you can't deal with the outside world!"

"If you put it that way-" The boy said, and before he can finishes, he punches the middle Starmon to the ground, two others tried to grab him, but the boy slams their heads to each other and they fall to the ground as well. And other three are preparing to tackle into the boy, but he gets out his guns and starts firing at the digimon who all retreated.

"Hey, "A Deputymon said as he and his companion gets up preparing for a fight, "There's only room for only one type of guy who can have a gun in this tavern!" The boy, not even making any response, or turning around to face them, just aims a gun at the talker's head. "Course, you can have the guns once I leave!"

Soon after, both gun-digimon storm out of the tavern screaming, leaving the boy, Digitamamon, SuperStarmon and the mysterious cloak midget.

"Nice style!" SuperStarmon said as he sips his beer.

"I'm the guy you're looking for!" The cloak midget said as he takes off his disguise revealing him self to be a rabbit digimon that looks like an Elecmon, but with a purple body and yellow stripes. "So, you've got a name?"

"Yeah," The boy said as he sits across from Elecmon, "The names Kite Lanford!"

"Nice name!" Elecmon said as he takes a sip from his drink, "What is it that you want?"

"I've been hearing that you ran into a digimon."

"I've run into a lot of digimon!"

"A Puttomon" this word made Elecmon's eyes shot open, but then he smiles and drinks his drink until it was gone. "Never saw a digimon like that, and it was just a baby!" Elecmon said and Digitamamon gives him a refill, "The digimon here are always wanting to battle for digivolution, but that little guy had the powers of a ultimate, possibly even mega, but not even past his baby stage!" He said and took another drink; "He's desperate to digivolve, claiming he wants the true form e once has!"

"You know where you last saw him?" Kite asks.

"Normally I wouldn't do this for anyone, let alone a human!" Elecmon said as he finishes his drink and gets off his seat and heads towards the door, "But I'll lead you there!" He said and the two began to exit the tavern.

"Hey stop!" Digitamamon shouted, "You forgot to pay for your drinks!"

"Ah crap!" Elecmon cursed, "Run!" He said and Kite soon follows.

**

* * *

Petalburg City**

Tekkamon laughs at his opponents, all of which glared t him. "Face humans, you will all parish against us!"

"Oh yeah, "Ash said as he clenches his fist, "Then we'll just keep hitting you till you defuse!"

"I'm with you Ash!" Red shouted

"That bot is going down!" Jimmy said.

"I'm surrounded by morons!" Green sighed as she slaps her face. , "Do you nim-wads have a single plan or strategy beside this stupid slugfest you three are planning!"

"Uh…" the boys said.

"The best we can do is stop it from attacking the city!" Ash said.

"He's right!" Jimmy replied, "We can think of a plan later, ill then we have to contain Tekkamon!"

"What they said!" Red added.

"Well if you boys want to play stupid, so be it! Electronic Blast Sword!" Tekamon once again did it's signature attack, a stream of lightning shot out an Grovyle leaped in front to take the hit by shielding him self with his leaf-blades.

"Nice job Grovyle, now use Bullet Seed!" As commanded, Grovyle spitted out hundreds of seeds at Tekkamon who swatted them with his sword.

"Typhlosion," Jimmy said and his pokemon leaped beside him, "Flame Wheel!"

"Braa-Kay!" The fire-weasel growled as he ran off to the robot with flames all around his body.

"Give me your best shot" Tekkamon said as he pointed his sword to Typlosion who was dashing towards him.

"Vine Whip!" Green commanded and Venusaur grabbed around Tekkamon's sword.

"Hey get off you weed!" The robot said as he grunted to get his sword out.

Don't hold it too tight!" Green said, "That thing is sharp!"

"It really is!" Tekkamon smirks as he lifted his sword and Venusaur let out a yelp as it retracted his vine. "Now to finish this-Crap!" Tekkamon curse out as Typhlosion smack right into him and he was engulf in flames. Soon Typhlosion leaped out of the smoke and he turn back to see the smoke rising and Tekkamon with a few dents in his body and him glaring badly, "Oh, you'll pay for, you so will-OW!" Tekkamon got attack from the back by Grovyle who cut him with his Leaf Blade.

"(Take that Suck-A!)"

"Dammit you reptile!" Tekkamon shouted as he attempted to slice Grovyle who blocked with his Leaf Blades.

"We have to try to get that sword away from him!" Brock suggested.

"That where his attacks are use from!" Norman said.

"Got it!" Jimmy nodded and he ran into a building.

"Jimmy, where the hell are you going?" Whitney scream out.

"Probably chickening out!" Silver smirks evilly, "Feraligatr, use your Hydro Pump!"

"Feral!" The giant gator roared as it blasted out a huge blast of water onto Tekkamon who was pushed Tekkamon away from his sword dual with Grovyle.

"(Hey, what the hell!)" Grovyle shouted.

"(Sorry!)" Feraligatr shrugged his arms and Grovyle grunted and shook his head and dash towards where Tekkamon landed.

"Yo Ashy-boy, I think your Grovyle is getting a grudge against Tekkamon!" Gary said.

"I'm not surprised!" Ash said.

"Oh man!" Tekkamon said as he got himself off the ground and use his sword to dry off the water, he was all calm till he looks down the road to see Grovyle dashing towards.

"Electronic-!" Tekkamon shouted before,

BANG!

Jimmy appeared interrupting Tekkmon attach, he jump off a second floor of a building and landed in front of Tekkamon, but a little miscalculation has landed him with Tekkamon with his sword on Jimmy's head.

"OOOOHHHHH MMMAAANNN!" Tekkamon said all vibrated as he goes up and down in the air.

"I always knew you were a numbskull!" Silver shouted, "Now hurry up and get that sword!"

"What you call me?" Jimmy shouted, but he shrugged it off and grabs the sword from the bouncing sphere-robot and ran back to his gang.

"That's our sword!" Tekkamon shouted as he recovered, "Oh Crap!"

"(Bullet Seed!)" Grovyle spitted out a barrage of seeds and Tekkamon tried to bloke himself but every seed cause a small dent on his metal body.

"Slamming Skull!" Tekkamon rolled fast, so fast that the Bullet Seeds bounce off him as he rolled down the path.

"Grovyle, dodge it quick!" And as commanded by his trainer, Grovyle leaped out of the way as Tekkamon smash into the ground leaving a crater.

"Wuss, take the attack like a Mon!" Tekkamon taunted, but his expression change to wander as he felt a poke of his shoulder and he turn around to see Elekivire glaring at him. "Well if it isn't that light-plug we've cancelled the powers of!"

"(I may not be able to use my powers, but neither can without your sword!)" Elekivire lifts up a fist and punches it to Tekkamon's face/body as he was lifted to the air and crash into a telephone pole causing a dent in it.

"(Hey, he's mine!)" Grovyle snarled as he confronted Elekivire.

"(Lay off pal! I've had enough of watching you fight him, he took my powers!)"

"Oh don't worry boys!" Tekkamon grin evilly again as he floated into the air with badly damage body, he glew white and the light split into two. "Cause we can divide ourselves for you!" Snimon said as he was split up from Goblimon.

"Great!" John said from the rooftops, "Now we have to get it to fuse again!"

**

* * *

Pallet Town**

"FASTER GUYS!" Botamon yelled on top of the boy's hat, "IT'S CHICKEN-WINGS!"

"SQUAWK!" The Fearow roared out as it slices the air with it's wings and the blades of air came crashing the ground chasing after the boy and his companions, Botamon, Yuramon, his pikachu and Duo-Duo who all four are riding on.

"Duo-Duo, jump!" The boy commanded, and the two-headed bird leaped into the air so high, you could have sworn as it could have fly. Being so high was a good thing as it avoided the 'Air Cutter'.

"We have to find a place to hide!" Yuramon suggested.

"I'm working on it!" The boy replied and he quickly scans the streets and his eyes stop onto to a large hill with a windmill. "To there!" The boy said as he has his pokemon sped up to the lab.

"By the way!" Botamon said as he had his mouth biting onto the boy's clothes to hold onto from the speed, "The name's Botamon!"

"Do you think this is a good time for introductions?" Yuramon scream from the kid's lap while sitting beside Chu-Chu the Pikachu. "By the way, I'm Yuramon!"

"Nice to met you guys!" The boy said, "This is my Duo-Duo and my Pikachu, Chu-Chu! I'm Terry!"

(The name Terry for the anime version of this character is owned by 0999)

**

* * *

Oak lab's Backyard**

All the Tauros, bull like pokemon that belongs to Ash sat nibbling on the grass peacefully, until each one jolted their heads up and stare at on certain Tauros. It was because this one had vines around it's body and red eyes, and riding on top is a green plant-like creature with purple leaf-hair.

"Hi boys," The plant-creature said, "The names Aruraumon, and I want you all to be my underlings like you friend here, now Nemesis Ivy!" Aruraumon was about to extend her vine-fingers, till…

"Out of the way!" Terry said as her Duo-Duo bump into the Tauros knocking Aruraumon and the vines off the bull. "Everyone okay?" Terry asks.

"Whoa!" Botamon said as he recovered and stared at Terry with Yuramon.

"You're a girl!" They both said in unison and Terry blink his, no her eyes as the screen zooms out revealing Terry's pigtail blonde hair and her hat falling to the ground. "Ah crap!" She said as she jumps off her pokemon to retrieve it and places it back on her head.

"Curse you little maggots!" Aruraumon snarled.

"What is that?" Terry asks.

**Aruraumon**

**Species: Vegetation Digimon **

**Type: Grass, Poison-Data**

**Attacks: Gloom Dust, Hungry Hand, Nemesis Ivy**

**Description: (Yuramon) Aruraumon, Palmon's evil toxic twin sister! It likes the warm weather and will open the flowers on the arms and legs at lunch time perform photosynthesis**, **and the flower of the head will give it the sm foul smell as Palmon! Beware of Hungry Hand as she can suck away your life, or Gloom Dust if she just wants to kill you for fun! **

"(Stop right there prey!)" Fearow roared out as it landed on the ground staring deep into Terry and the other's eyes.

"Hey bird-brain they're mine!" Aruraumon snarled causing Fearow to glare at her.

"(You stinking Weed!)" The now freed Tauros roared out causing Aruraumon to cringed as she and Fearow look at the bull-pokemon with an army of his friends behind him, "(ATTACK!)" The middle Tauros roared out and Fearow and Aruaumon gulp with fear.

"Let's get out of here!" Terry shouted as she jump back onto Duo-Duo with the others and the bird pokemon rapidly ran from the army of stampeding Tauros. "Into that metal-crate!" Yuramon suggested.

"Oh yeah, and get us trap in it?" Botamon said sarcastically.

"No you meat-bal, it'll be hard enough to protect us!" Yuramon said back.

"You heard them Duo-Duo!" Terry said and the birds yelped out as the sped into the crate and slowly behind them a door close.

"Way to go Yuramon!" Botamon said in the dark, "This isn't a metal crate!" Suddenly the whole room shook and everyone looks out the window and sees the ground getting smaller, "It's some kind of airplane!"

"At least we're safe from those bulls!" Yuramon nervously said

**

* * *

Ship's Cockpit**

"Everything is all ready professor!" A pilot said.

"Good," Prof. Oak said, "Set a course for Hoenn!"

**

* * *

Petalburg City**

Goblimon wake his club against Elekivire who defended himself with is arm and punch Goblimon to the chest causing him to fly a few feet and landed on the ground with a loud THUD! Goblimon shook his head and got up to his feet, he took out his right arm and in his palm, and a fireball was generated.

"Gobli Bomb!" The goblin-digimon said in English as he threw a fireball which push Elekivire a few inches.

'C'mon Elekivire, you can take it!" Gary cheered on and Elekivire got back to fighting and charge at the green monster tackling him to the solid road.

"Why aren't we helping?" Marina asks from the sidelines.

"This is Elekivire's and Grovyle's fight," Jimmy replied, "When Tekkamon comes, then we come in!"

'He really learn a lot!' Falkner said taking a look at Jimmy and then back to the battles.

"I'm getting annoyed with you tree-lizard!" Snimon snarled as he had his sickle clash with Grovyle's leaf blade. They both leaped away from each other and jump at each other and attempting to slash each other.

"Very well, sword or no sword, time to end this! Goblimon!"

"Or no!" ash shouted.

"Crap!" Green cursed out.

"Get ready!" John said eyeing on to the battle with his Blaziken beside him

"DNA Digivolution!" Both digimon shine and attempted to merge, but a fireball came crashing between the two, and when the flames disappeared, John and his Blaziken was behind a Tekkamon with a giant hole in his mouth was a one arm chop off and a lots of dents.

"What the?" Jimmy said in awe with the others.

"When it merges, it goes to the centre, attack NOW!" John yelled out as he got on his pokemon who quickly leaped to the rooftops.

"No time to waste, LEAF BLADE, THUNDER SHOCK!" Ash shouted.

'SOLAR BEAM!" Green yelled.

"HYDRO PUMP!" Gary and Silver commanded.

"FLAMETHROWER!" Jimmy and Red yelled out. Ah to hell with it, everyone there commanded their pokemon who was able to attack to perform their strongest attack and a swirling beam of energy came towards Tekkamon.

"Oh Fck Us!" Tekkamon cursed out in his double voice as the blast engulf him, and as soon as the blast as disappeared, all what was left was a green caterpillar (DoKunemon) and a small brownish bird (Pinamon)

(I was trying to find out what digimon Goblimon digivolves from, but the only one I can remember before the site I found the information gave before it shut down was Pinamon)

"Is it over?" Whitney asks, and before anyone can say anything, two claws came grabbing the small digimon and risen to the ground.

"Oh no!" Ash complained.

**(Song: Play 'Double Trouble')**

"Prepare to Trouble, we're finally in this fanfiction!"

"Make it double, we're allowed to use our song for this situation!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth That's Right!"

"Wubbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Brock shouted with Pikachu saying his name out in an angry tone and almost everyone there has confused look on their faces.

**(End Song)**

'Dear God!' Silver though with a fear-embarrassed look on his face. 'Did dad send in these clones?'

"What do you guys want now?" Ash snarled.

"The same thing!" Jesse taunted, "Your pikachu!"

"Along with these new pokemon we just nabbed!" Meowth said pointing to the crane with the digimon.

"We've been watching you fight them since you've entered the city and these guys will sure to impress the boss!" James said laughing.

"I won't let you do that!" Jimmy said running towards the balloon with Typhlosion.

"I'm coming too!" Ash said wit his pokemon as well, "I won't let you two handle such creatures!" And as Ash and Jimmy was about to order their pokemon, a giant cave-in collapse under them knocking them and their pokemon in.

Meowth, did you set up traps in the city?" James asks.

"Uh no guy!" Meowth replied.

"Then who did?" Jesse asks and the trio look down to the crater to see a giant blast of green fire blast through their balloon.

"Uh-oh!" The said and the balloon zip through the air saying, "TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

'Thank god!' Silver said sweating off his forehead, "They didn't come for me. I jut hope they don't recognize me either. Then again, why would I suspect lowly agents to come for me when Domino could?' Silver then cringe for a few seconds. "I hate that girl!"

"You hate who?" Green asks.

"Uh…it's a new song I'm singing!"

"Uh…sure!" Green replied.

"Ash!" Brock shouted.

"Jimmy!" Whitney said and the entire groups ran to the crater.

**

* * *

Adventure's Real World **

Tai and Sora walks down the streets together with their digimon. In Tai's arms is a sleeping Larvitar.

"So that little guy was the one who gave you guys a hard time?" Sora asks.

'He sure did!" Agumon replied, "At first he was this t-Rex thing, then he became all metal! It toke War Greymon just to knock some weird shadows out of him!"

"Well," Tai said looking at the sleeping pokemon. "I'm sure he's wasn't in control of everything!"

"You're right Tai!" The Ask look-alike said from behind a telephone pole with the Misty look-alike, "We are! Go Croconaw!"

"Ledian, I choose you!" The Misty look-alike shouted as he threw her pokemon.

One was a medium size blue anthro-crocodile, and the other was a cute-lady bug girl. And if anyone had the powers to see it, they would see a dark aura around them.

**

* * *

Airport**

"Alright, there're here!" Davis cheered as he got up and his friends stood up as well, all anxious to know whom Davis is so exited of coming.

"So, whose is so important that you want to surprise us?" Yolie asks, but then he mood change to happiness, "I don't believe it!"

"Hey guys!" A blonde haired kid wearing a purple short-sleeve open shirt over a grey shirt and dark grey shorts.

"WILLIS!" Yolie, Cody and T.K., Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Patamon said out happily.

"Oh, I met a friend you guys might know!" Willis said moving aside revealing a blonde long hair girl wearing a French outfit.

"Catherine!" T.K. said gulping.

"Bonjour T.K.!" she said in her French accent.

"What are we chop-liver?" A Terriermon shouted as he flew into the scene and landing onto Willis.

"Hello!" Floramon said as she lady-like walk in.

"Hi!" Everyone said back.

"And everyone," Willis said, "Met Cocomon!" Willis stood aside again and a brown chocolate Terriermon, a Lopmon stood there.

"You mean the-" Yolie asks and Willis nodded slowly and Cocomon just shyly wave his hand.

"Don't forget me!" A voice said and everyone turn to see the Jimmy look-alike, "The names Jimmy uh…Neuron? Kudo? No that's not it either, uh Jimmy...something?"

"Can we help you?" Ken asks.

"Uh yeah," Jimmy look-alike said, "Quilava go!" He said as he release his smaller Tyhplosion, and if anyone had a magical eye, they would see a dark aura.

**

* * *

Poke-Digiworld**

**Team Magma's Hideout**

"You called Maxie?" the red hooded man asks as he entered the room.

"Yes Tabitha, it concerns me about the digimon!" Maxie replied.

"That what sir?"

"That the name of these mysterious pokemon that are appearing," Maxie said rotating his chair towards his subordinate, "I'm got it from our new ally, Mephistomon!" Out of the shadows a man wearing glasses and an orange shirt appeared.

"Hello Tabitha!"

"And how may I asks do you know of these 'Digimon?'" Tabitha asks and Mephistomon just grin as his human body began to morph into a demonic shape and Tabitha just stared with fearful eyes.

"I should know, considering I am one!"

**

* * *

Petalburg Sewers**

"Augh, you guys alright?" Ash asks Jimmy and their three pokemon.

"Yeah, I guess!" Jimmy replied, "Where are we?" He asks and they look around to see that they are on top of a raft floating down the current in the sewers and on the edge are two boys, and they look like Tai and Davis!

"Bout time you're awake!" Tai look-alike said, "Black Agumon!"

"Ready!" The black lizard that looks like Agumon said as he appeared beside the Tai look-alike.

"Veemon!" The Davis look-alike shouted as a Veemon appeared beside him and if anyone had Rui's powers, they would see that Veemon has a dark aura.

(I bet you guys are wondering why Black Agumon doesn't. You'll know soon!)

**

* * *

Concert-Hall, Orre**

**(Play 'Holiday' by Green Day)**

A mysterious concert was playing loud rock music, so loud you can hear from miles. Inside millions of teenagers dance and listen to the rock band on stage. From a skybox, a shadow watches the scene.

"Man, do I love, my kingdom!" The shadowy man said as he walks from the window and sat on a chair, "I can listen and rock to greatest jams forever!" The shadow laughs as he looks up at the TV and sees a reply of the Tekkamon battle, seeing him lose and split and get kidnap by Team Rocket and how Ash and Jimmy fell down a pit. "Shame those underlings of mine couldn't get the job done, getting good rodeos is hard these days still!" the shadow said as he took a zip of his tropical drink.

"Do bad you plan failed!" A voice from behind said causing the shadow to spit out his drink and her nervously turns around to see Daemon at the doorway.

**(Switch song to 'Darth Vader's theme')**

"Lord Daemon!" The shadow said nervously as he got off his throne and wipes it clean as Daemon sat on it and the shadow back off a bi. "What brings you to my castle?"

"Just here to make sure you are aware that the team you sent to eliminate the digidestine's counterparts have been defeat, but I see that you already know that!" Daemon stretches out a claw and the shadow places a glass on the palm and filled it up with a drink and Daemon took it a zip.

"You like it my lord? It's Veggiemon Wine, the digimon stink a lot, but as liquor, they're great! And this stuff is really expensive, so much that only a king could have this every day! And I'm a king because you made me a king, and have I ever thank you for-"

"Shut it!" Daemon snap and the king stood still. "Do you know why I've revived you? Because I figure you are useful! But with the chosen children getting stronger, I had to give you more power, so I grant you an even stronger mega form and you're fooling around with your powers and rank!"

"But I am a king!"

"Etemonkey you numskull!" Daemon yelled out and the light flickered causing the shadow, Etemonkey now called to be revealed to be Etemon! "Just watch the TV!" Daemon ordered and Etemon stood straight and watch, "Let's if the set up will go according to plan!"

**(End songs) **

**

* * *

Petalburg Sewers**

The green polluted and filthy waters rushes down the concrete tunnels undergrounds. No body would like to swim in there if they knew what's in it; Filth, germs, creepy bugs and ugly slime, alligators, mutants even! And I'm not just talking about the turtle types. You better hope not to be swimming in it, and hope you could ride a boat or something that floats, which is what Ash, Jimmy and their pokemon are riding on as they stare at what looks like Tai and Davis with a Black Agumon and a Veemon (Shadow) if they knew who they were looking at and had the ability to see Shadow auras.

"Hey guys," Ash said, "I guess you were the ones who saved us!"

"Yeah thanks!" Jimmy said as he patted his pokemon on the head, "Typhlosion really hates to swim, and being in a toxic waste dump in here, he'll go nuts!"

The two goggle-heads said no reply and just smiled and shouted out "ATTACK!"

"What?!" The two poke-boys said as the two reptiles digimon came towards them, but Typhlosion held onto Veemon who had white pupilless eyes showing no emotion and Grovyle used his leaf blades to held back Black Agumon. "Who are you guys!" Ash shouted and the blue shirted teenager just smiled as Black Agumon returns next to him.

"The names Tai Kamiya, and this is my digimon Black Agumon!"

"And I'm Davis Motomiya!" The flame-jacket boy said, "And this is my Shadow Digimon, Veemon!"

"Shadow Digimon?" Jimmy question.

"Yes," Fake Tai smiles, "Tekkamon was just one of our minions we sent to kill you, but he failed, so we have digimon with their hearts shielded up like Veemon over there, but with digimon that already has a dark-side, this happens…"

"Is that some kind of insult?" Black Agumon question.

"Shut up!" Fake Tai shouted.

'Hey, don't you treat you digimon that way!" Ash shouted.

"Digimon are different from pokemon, so treating them are different!" Fake Davis smirks. "Which is why they're okay for world domination!"

"WHAT?!" Ash and Jimmy shouted in rage along with Typhlsion and Grovyle snarling, but Pikachu starts thinking.

'Shadow Digimon? Sounds like Shadow Pokemon, does that means….' "Pika, Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu squeak out and everyone looks at him, humans wondering what he saying and the pokemon confuse as to what he's talking about, as for the two digimon, Veemon being shadow has no emotion to care as for Black Agumon smirks and walks towards the mouse.

"So you know of Cipher and the Shadow pokemon, to I ask of how?"

"Pika, pika pi!" Pikachu replied and Black Agumon went bug eyed.

"Well, what he say?" Fake Tai asks and Black Agumon turns back to him.

"The Snagger has saved him and his pokemon told him!"

"WHAT?!" Fake Tai and Davis shouted, "The SNAGGER!"

'What's up their Asses?" Jimmy asks and Ash shrugged.

'Blast you Wes!' Fake Tai thought, 'How dare you snag my Hitmontop!'

'Bayleef, I'll get you back!' Fake Davis snarls.

"Um excuse me!" Black Agumon shouted breaking the two fakes from their thoughts, "But should we finish this?"

"Right!" Fake Tai nodded and stares at Fake Davis who smirks.

"As much as we love to have a battle with you guys, but we've got to run!" Fake Davis pulled out from his jacket is what seems to be an egg, but it's green and the shape of leafs and has a ninja star on the bottom and a teardrop like symbol on the front.

"What's that?" Ash asks.

"Probably trouble!" Jimmy replied and the pokemon put their guard up.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Fake Davis shouted and Veemon started glowing

**(Armor Digivolution)**

"Veemon Armor Digivolve Toooo…." Veemon swirled around with the Green symbol in the centre with the weird egg on the other side, soon the collided with each other and Veemon was engulf into a humanoid form of leafs, and in the back ground, Palmon appeared and change to Togemon and then Lillymon. After the images vanish, the leafs starts to blow away revealing a tall blue human-like demon creature wearing a white mask a grey pants with vines from the hips going over the shoulders, red hair going down from the head and two long horns going up, and on his claws, are wooden gauntlets holding onto to two wooden kendo swords. As the demon-man leaps into the air and performs some sword techniques, he lands on the ground and poses as he slices the air with his right sword. "Yasyamon, the Demon of Sincerity!"

**Yasyamon**

**Species: Puppet Digimon**

**Level: Armor Digimon**

**Type: Psychic, Grass, Fighting/ Vaccine**

**Attacks: Double Strike, Puppet Master, Double Arm Guards**

**Description: (Fake Davis) Normally Shadow Digimon can't digivolve like Shadow Pokemon, however armor digivolution can overlook this as it has the control spires. If he had emotions, he would be the normal Yasyamon who remain calm at crisis and protects those who are weaker, but now he's a cold-hearted minion. His powers are a combine of his sword fighting skills and psychic powers than can allow him to control any he wishes!**

(I've decided to let Digimon have three types, since after playing Digimon World and there's digimon like Susanoomon, who' all the elements)

"This looks like trouble!" Ash gulps, and Typlosion begins to heat up and Groyle sharpens his blades and Pikachu starts sparking electricity.

"Yasyamon, let's go!" Fake Davis commanded, and the demon warrior places his trainer on to his back and grabbed onto Fake Tai and Black Agumon in his arms. He then jumps on to the water and starts running at high speed on the water.

"Hey, get back here!" Jimmy shouted.

"They'll be back…" Ash said softly, "But we have to get out of here!"

"Yeah," Jimmy calm down, "If we met them again, the guy with that demon is mine!"

"Deal!" Ash smiles.

**

* * *

Eastern Digi-Realm-Kanto Forest Region of the Sever Continent**

"Nya, nya, nya, Fishing! Fishing! Fishing!" A hulking green man like creature said from under a robe while sitting under a tree fishing while singing to the theme of batman.

"Aniki!" The green monster lifts up his hat to see a Goblimon, a black version of him called a Shamanmon and a blue version known as Snow Goblimon run down the hill towards him. "Aniki, we found the cat-man!" The Goblimon said happily.

"You did?" The green monster smiles his huge teeth, this isn't another mistaking it for another cat creature is it?"

"No aniki," Snow Goblimon said, "We're sure it's the right one!"

"Well, guess I better check it out!" The gren monster said as he whipes off his robe and hat revealing himself to be Orgremon! "Hope that Leomon remembers me!" He said as he walks up the cliff.

**

* * *

Adventure-Froniter Real World, Abandoned Building**

"Is everyone here?" Koji asks as he looks around the small crappy room with hole in the wall and stares at his brother, Tommy adn Jp along with their digimon companions, Bokomon, Neemon and the the rookie angel digimon, Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon.

"Not yet, Zoe and Takuya are not here yet!" Jp replied.

"Don't worry," Koji smirks, "They'll come!"

"They're here!" Tommy shouted happily as he pointed to the sky to a flying fireball and fairy, they both morph into balls of fire and a burst of wind and landed in the centre of the room disolving to reveal Zoe and Takuya, but Takuya has a small blue dragon in his arms.

"We knew you'll be here!" Takuya smirks, knowing this has become a sort of secret hideout for the Frontier children.

"Now, "Salamon said, "We need to discuss of the digital world's state...Takuya, who' the little guy?"

"Oh, you mean this guy?" Takuya said as he hold up the little dragon.

**Orre, 5 Years Later (Correct Timeline) VR Colosseum**

A huge and awesome stadium loams over the area. This is the kind of place being in, but yet this isn't real. Two trainers are seen here, one is a young teen wearing a blue coat and short brown hair and has a unemotional face, and the other trainer is a younger boy, possibly 10 or 11, he has spikey hair like a DBZ Super Saiyen, but is red and has a blue bandana covering it. His attire consist of a yellow sweeter-vest over a black shirt with a red stripe going down the arms and blue jeans with a pack of his belt.

"This is going to be fun, uh?" The boy smiles waiting for the other trainer to reply, "Sorry! Forgot you guys can't talk!" The boy smiles as he threw his poke-ball, "Salamence, I choose you" The boy says as he summonds out his giant blue dragon-like pokemon with red wings and a long neck. The other trainer said nothing but threw his poke-ball and a huge four-legged purple stone creature appeared.

"A Metagross uh?" The boy said, "Poke-Dex Option Activate!"

_**"Initiate!"**_ A cold computer voice said in the skies.

**Metagross**

**Species: Iron Leg Pokemon **

**Stage: Stage 2/Champion **

**Abilites: Clear Body **

**Type: Steel/Psychic **

**Description: (Boy) The Iron Leg pokemon, has the special ability Clear Body that prevents ability reduction cause by other pokemon. It's a Steel-Psychic **

"Poke-Dex Option Teminate!" The boy said as the holo-screen before him vanished.

(I got the' activate' and 'terminate' from the 'Future-Drama' episode of the simpsons)

"Salamence, Earthquake!" The boy commanded and his dragon roared as he slam his two front legs onto the ground causing chunks of dirt to be lifted and go stright to Metagross who took major damge. The trainer however didn't seem to be faze and his eyes started glowing green and he pointed his finger and Metagross' eye lit up the same green and soon faded like the pokemon got telelpathic commands to his head. Metagross lift up his entire body into the air thanks to his telepathic powers and smashes to Salamence who was knock a few feet back, but stood it's ground. "That must be Take Down, never mind that, Salamence, fisni it with Earthquake!" Obeying the command, Salamence once again shook the ground causing major damage to the opposing pokemon, so much that the pokemon faited and was recalled to it's poke-ball. "AWESOME!" Thr boy smiled and he look over to his opponent who is sulking, one of the two expressions that was given to it depending on the outcome. Soon the whole skies turn dark and the whole ground too and every creature and object faded to digital bits but the boy. "Looks like game's over!" The boy smiled as he faded.

**

* * *

Pokemon HQ**

The glass door open and the boy open his eyes, this time from when we last seen him, he's naked but has wires attach to him.

"Way to go Micheal!" A lab assistant said, "Oh and here's you're clothes!"

"Thanks!" The kid, now name Micheal says as un hooks every wire from his body.

"You were awesome with the VR Salamence, have you ever though of having any other pokemon than your Eevee?" The assiant ask and he got a glare from Micheal in return. "I mean, I know he's the last present from your father, but to be a good trainer you need more pokemon!"

"I guess," Micheal replied as he put on his black shirt followed by his yellow vest. "But I'm not going to ditch Eevee like that, right boy?"

"Eevee, eev!" The small fur-ball said happily as he ran from the desk to the arms of his trainer.

"I really must thank you for testing my new Battle System Micheal," A scientist said as he got up from his desk and approuch the two humans and Eevee, "How did it go?"

"Pretty sweet!It was almost life like too!" Micheal smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that. By the way, you're mother is Krane's office, she wanted me to tell you to met her when you get out!"

"Thanks See you guys! C'mon Eevee!" The boy said happily and his pokemon cheerfully follows him out the door.

"Wait, you forgot your-!" The assistant said as he held up something and ran to the door and turn to his boss who held his arm in front to stop him.

"Wait, I want to know how long he'll figure out he forgot them!"

**

* * *

Krane's Lab, Pokemon HQ**

The slide-doors like from Star Trek slide opens and Micheal with his Eevee beside him walks in. "Hey mom, you wanted to see me.

"Yes I did honey!" A young woman wearing pink and her hair in a beehive said as she turn to her son and began giggling.

"Micheal..." Prof Krane, the leading scientist of Orre said as he tried to stop his laughter, "You know how me and you father started to find a quick-heh,heh- a quick way to purify shadow pokemon, right?"

"Yeah..." Micheal said as he tried to figure out why they are laughing so much.

"We're almost on the break through now, but Jovi seems to run off on herself, could you be a dear and go look for your sister?" Lilly asks.

"Sure mom!" Micheal replied as he began to leave the room but his mother stop him.

"But first,-heh" He's mother said spurting out giggles, "Put on some PANTS!"

"Uh?" Micheal said as he look down on his legs to see NO PANTS!

"Eevee!" The pokemon said shaking his head.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Micheal screams as he ran out the room covering his area and leaving his mom and the professeur laughing like crazy

**

* * *

Adventure-Frontier Real World, 5 Years Ago (Corupted Timeline)**

"SHADOW RUSH!" Fake Misty and Ash commanded their shadow pokemon as they charge up with dark energy and blasted towards Biyomon and Agumon.

"Dammit, who are you creeps?" Tai demanded.

"I am Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." The Fake Ash smiles.

"And I'm Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean City!" Fake Misty smirks.

"We are the-" Before Fake Ash could finish, Fake Misty pushes him to the ground.

"We are the leaders of the pokemon, just like you we team up with the monster, but us however, there can be the trainers like us who makes our monster pure evil our shadow pokemon!"

"Evil?" Sora said in confusion, "You mean control them? But how?"

"Easy, we-" Fake Ash said but once again Fake Misty pushes him away, "We seal their hearts to have no pure thoughs of any happiness having them unleash their ultimate power. The power that we'll be sharing with the digimon!"

"WHAT!" Sora and Biyomon shouted.

"You sick creeps!" Tai said.

"But what do two have to do with Demi-Devimon and his shadows?"

"Say what now?" Fake Ash said and he turn to Fake Misty who said nothing, "Oh now you SHUT UP!"

"Yeah, that Tyranno-something became a mecha-tyranno with the help of some shadows and when I finally beat with my final form, he became that little guy!" Agumon said pouinting to the small armour lizard in Tai's arms.

"A Larvitar?" Fake Misty said as she scratches her chin, "To be honest, we may not be the only ebvil you may fight, but we are the worst!" She said as she grabs Fake Ash, "C;mon let's go!"

"What?!"

"You guys aren't going anywhere!" Sora yelled.

"Yeah, what are you guys, chicken?" Tai taunted.

"Auctully, "Fake Misty said, "Our ride will leave shortly! Let's go!" Fake Misty said as she ran down the street with Fake Ash in tow and the two shadow pokemon cause a dust cloud for the gateaway.

"Trouble is stirring!" Sora said as she gaze into the cloud fading.

"Yeah..." Tai said and then he turn to the Larvitar in his arms. "Larvitar huh? Lest we know your name!"

**

* * *

Mysterious Real World**

"So mind telling me how I work this ting?" Tsurugi Tatsuno (Digimon Next) asks causing his freidns to face-fault.

"Tsurugi," Teru Raku (Digimon D-Cyber) said as he grabs Tsurugi's V-Pet and places it in a futue-ristic chair and places the V-Pet on a slot. "Just sit there and will guide you!"

"Surious Tsurugi," Masuken Kana (D-Cyber) said as he shook his head, "You may be great at soccer and raising your digimon, but you're not very bright on technology!"

"I can't believe you guys!" A girl's voice said having everyone to gaze to Ami Kitajima (Next) "I believe that Digimon should be raise and cared for, this minldess and barbaric combat is senseless!"

"You know, Light City isn't just about battles!" Hikaru Ryuuji (D-Cyber) said, "There's even option where you can just watch other battles, but you can also buy new items, play games and fun activites, try it out!" The goggle head smiles and Ami shrugs, "Fine, as long as my digimon doesn't get hurt!" She says as she walks to the chari next to Tsurugi.

"Hey, where's Taichi?" Kiyoshi (D-Cyber) The other female of this group asks and everyone look around.

"I"m over here!" Taichi Yagami, a kid who looks like the younger Tai says as he walks to the group, "And check it, Zero just digivolved!" He said as he held up his digivice!

"Cool Taichi!" Teru said as he tried to jump up to see the V-Pet being the shortest, what was on it was a digitalize dragon creature.

"What is it?" Kiyoshi asks.

"It's a Veedramon!" Taichi smiles.

"Never heard of it!" Masuken said.

"Hey guys, we made the avatars with you!" Tsurugi shouted and everyone turn to the screen.

"Cool" Teru said as he look at the screen, "They look like you guys! And Tsurugi, those goggles make you look like an anime hero!"

"Thank!" Tsurugi smiles.

"Always with the goggles!" Kiyoshi sighs.

"Hey, what's wrong with goggles?" Taichi and Hikaru said as they adjusted their goggles.

"I thnik we have to many with us!" Masuken said and Ami nodded as she and Tsurugi places the helmets onto the heads and the screen change to a city.

"I be over here guys!" Taichi waved as he sat on a bench, "Call me when one of them is done. I want to see Zeromaru in real-life!" He said as he played with his V-Pet.

"Sure thing!" Hikaru said as he and his friends turn to watch their other friends on the screen.

_"Children...come to the digital world...with ME!"_ A meancing sinister voice in the air said Hikaru turn to his friends.

"Did you guys heard something?"

"Like what?" Masuken asks.

_"Children...come to the digital world...with ME!"_

"Like that?" Teru asks as he began shaking in fear near Kiyoshi who held onto to him.

"Yeah..." Hikaru said and soon a whole flash appeared and the four of them vanish not notice by anyone.

"So Zero, what's up today? Taichi asks as he presses a few buttons and soon the screen flash white, "Waht? Now what?"

_"Welcome to Holy Angel Castle!" _A voice from the V-pet said, but this one is moe friendly and kinder and soon a white light grew and engulf Taichi.

**

* * *

Poke-Digital World**

"Whoa, where am I?" Taichi asks as he looks at his surondings to see a vast valley of sand. "HELLO!"

"HEY!" A voice from behind said and Taichi turn around and his eyes bulged open at the sight of a real life big bleu-white dragon, a Veedramon to be exact, "Hey Taichi, it's me, Zeromaru!"

Now, there could be many reactions to this, faint, scared, pissing yourself, but for Taichi. "AWESOME!" The boy said as his mouth was wide open, "Are you the real?"

"As real as you!"

"Sweet!" Taichi said, "But where am I?"

"You're in the digital world!"

"The real one?" Taichi asks and Zero nodded and Taichi's smile grew, "Yeah, beat that Tsurugi!"

"Yep, and-Oof!" Zero said when someone runs into him. "Watch where you're going!"

"Are you guys okay?" Taichi asks as he aprouches the Zero and what seems to be a Gabumon. The Gabumon has his eyes swirling and as his vision heals, he sees two digimon, nothing strange bout that except that he never saw their types before, but what really scarred him was the sight of two humans.

"WAH! What a human doing here!" The gabumon yelled.

"That's what I like to know." Taichi said, "Actually we..." Taichi began and explain everything that happen while bandaging up Gabumon's wounded leg.

"So you got transported from the human world?" The gabumon said and the kid nodded, "That sure is strange!"

"You said it..." The boy said

"Thanks!" The gabumon said as Taichi finish the bandaging and stood back up, "You're pretty good at this. I'm Gabo the Gabumon. Thanks for helping me!"

"No problem!" Zeromaru laughs, "Healing is one of the basics off being a tamer. HAHAHAHA!" Soon Taichi wrapped a bandage around Zero's mouth. "What's this heal?"

"Your big mouth!" Taichi replied.

"A Tamer uh? So that means you raise that puppy-like dragon?" Gabo said pointing to Zero which mad him mad.

"Yeah!" Taichi responded.

"Puppy-Dragon? I'm Lord Zero the Veedramon!"

"That's unusual...I've never seen a digimon of any of your types here on the continent of Folder..."

"Continent of Folder?" Taichi said in confusion.

Gabo then leap to his feet dragging a bag, "Oh, I've got to hurry to the castle!" Gabo said running off, and at the word 'castle' Taichi leap and grabs onto the bag causing Gabo to run in place.

"What? Castle...?!"

"I've got to bring this food back to entertain the guests at Holy Angel Castle. On the way I was attack by monsters and had to run away." Gabo replied.

"Holy Angel Castle!" Taichi lit up remembering what the voice said before he fell to the digital world.

"Hey guys," Zero said as he felt the earth shook and him as well, "Does anyone else feels that?"

"Oh no...he's coming...He followed me...There he is! That's him!" Gabo said as he pointing up on the hill of a giant bronze jagged spike turtle. "I was attack by that Tortomon!

**

* * *

Unknown**

"Hello!" Rei asks as she walks on the field, "Hello!" She hollows again. She walks on the path way on what seems to be a giant floating island. "Is this a dream?" She asks as she scans the flying island and she sees a filed on hills and tunnels with different statues of humans with a unique each of them, and in the centre of the island is a large castle. "What is this?" She asks and she walks toward one of the statues, it was a younger girl than her and she wore her hair in two large pigtails and beside her was a rock-humanoid creature. She read the label;

**Rosa & Gotsumon**

**Digidestined Team From Mexico**

Below that was a lot of description of this girl and her partner, Rei didn't both reading it all and looks at the other statue and they all was almost alike. Told a story of the statue, that they're a digidestine and their digimon of what country they are. As she walks along the path, she hears some voices...not friendly ones like she wanted to hear, and she quickly hid behind a statue as she saw a purple man made entirly of wireframes and no inside walks by. "What was that?" She asks as she saw the Wire Frame walk towards the castle.

Open the door was easy, even though it was bigger than her it wasn't that heavy. As she walks into the roo, she sees a stairway leading up and around the room are twelve statures. She walks up to one and of a girl wearing a helmet and glasses and her companion a hawk with a belt on his head.

**Miyako 'Yolie' Inoue & Hawkmon**

**Adventure Digidestined Team From Japan**

**Keeper Of Love And Sincerity**

There was something particular this statue and every other in this room had that the others outside didn't, this one had symbols; what looks like a red heart and a green teardrop. She looks at the other statue beside it and see's that it's a human wioth two partners.

**Willis & Terriermon & Lopmon**

**Adventure Digidestine Team From America**

**Digidestined And Keeper Of Destiney**

**First Non-Japanese To Hold The Crest Power**

The symbol for this kid had a swirl with two balls. Before Rei could walk up the stairs, she look at a statue of Davis. "He looks like Taichi!" She giggles as she runs up, and if she stayed for a few seconds longer, she would see the Statue of Tai Kamiya and Agumon.

Rei runs through different rooms, and sees different statues of humans and strange creatures, but there was one hallway that was different, it was all swlirling and a blue vortex, Rei places her fingers near it to be almost suck in and she pulled back. Rei took a deep breath and then quickly jump into the vortex to be swilring around like stuff going down a toilet. (sorry for using that as an example)

**

* * *

Battlefield, Special Stage**

"Okay..." Rei whispered, "Where am I now?" She looks at he surrondings again and see's she's on a floating platform in the middle of SPACE! And she was freaking out a lot in the inside, she looks below the platform she was on and she's two other floating platforms. Two small ones under neath her and and one big giant one on the bottom and there she saw familer but metalic creatures. "A Pikachu and a Pichu!"

"Where are those guys?" Metal Pikachu said as he walk back and forth.

"Why can't we attack the poke-world now?" Metal Pichu asks.

"Because, the Master and their new friends wants to plan everything perfect. For now we have to get all minions prepared, Metal mew Two proved tjhat the Smashers are tougher!"

"But there's only one Smasher here," Metal pichu said, "Mew Two stayed here while the oother Pokemon where abouts are unknown. Why can't can't we attack any of the other smashers?"

"Cause you dimwit!" Metal Pikachu said, "Before we just cause smalls warps in dimensions, now we are fusing two seperate dimensions that can cause space warps! Eispicially in Time!"

"Uh?" Metal Pichu said in confusion, "Time warps?"

"Yes!" Metal Pikachu sighed, "From what we've done, we've altered both history for both dimensions and the normal future will get holes in it for a while. Now, where is that moron!"

"I'm here!" A new cold metallic voice said and Rei turn to it and sees a small lizard, being from the Pokemon realm, see she's it looking almost like a metallic Charmeleon but different head and a shorter tail with no flame.

"Welcome," Metal Pikachu smiles, "Metal Agumon!"

**

* * *

Outside Zhuqiaomon's Castle, Southern Realm**

"BAH!" Zhuqiaomon grunted as he fell to the red sand. Devimon flew over the phoenix's head with his claw ready to strike the bird's skull.

"Touch of Evil!" Devimon shouted as he dark energy charge palm blasted the weaken diety.

"I admit, you were much of a challenge at first..." The mysterious girl sat as she walks towards a half-dead Zhuqiaomon. Around the two is Devimon who is flying in the air with his arms cross, Vilemon and an army of digimon, from Rookies to Ultimates. The digimon that made Zhuqiaomon angry the most ss...the Devas. Yes, among the army of digimon are the twelve mighty generals of the souther soverign. "I thought I can just handle you with your very own Devas, but when we toke the battle outside...well, I'm just glad daddy let Devimon and our little army to join up with us."

"Daddy?" Zhuqiaomon said weakly, "I know...who are now..."

"Really now?" The girl smiled wickedly, "Well you won't need to know any longer, just that I am the Princess!"

"Tell you're 'Daddy'," Zhuqiaomon quoted, "Tell Anubismon that...his ass is MINE!" And with that, the Princess snaps her fingers and every digimon attack at the same time blasting the fiery bird who lets out a roar of pain as a dust clud rose. As the smoke and roaring faded, Zhuqiaomon was gone, but all that remains was a red crystal ball.

"Boom baby!" Vilemon cheered as he held his wing up hoping Devimon would high five him.

"Don't touch me!" Devimon replied as he decended to the ground near the Princess with the red crystal in her hand.

"That's one down," the Princess said, "Has daddy told you of your next mission yet?"

"Indeed my princess," Devimon said bowing, "Me and Vilemon will be leaving now as you continue your mission."

"Very well then," The girl smiles with a fang showing out, "Be seeing you then!" The Princess smiles as she and the Devas with the army walks away from Devimon and Vilemon.

**

* * *

Elsewhere In The Southern Realm**

"Fight me!" A white little blob with a hairstyle and golden wings said. He would have been cute too if no one got to know this little creature. Standing before him are two scared out of their wits Tyrannomon.

"Kid, trust me, you don't want to fight me!" A Tyrannomon said in fear trying to back away, "I mean, I'm a champion and you're still a baby!"

"The more I want to destroy you, Angel Dust!" The little psycho-cutie blasted out sparkles and soon the dinosaurs were blasted into data and the angel asorb it. "I may be strong...but I need to be stronger!" As the little digimon bounce off, high in the air is the dragon-pokemon Salamence, and riding ontop of it is a short silver-haired woman wearing a black coat with an object on her left wrist and wearing some sort of glasses.

"Interesting pokemon...really powerful too..."

**

* * *

Orange Island, Near Shamouti Island**

The Orange Islands, a tropical group of island south of Kanto and the Sevii Islands, and north of Hoenn. Around a thousand islands, many may aren't human populated, while others are. This region has a Pokemon League of it's own, the you need four badges from mini-games-like events from Gym Leaders. This region also has it's share of unique pokemons; Like a Crystal Onix or pink pokemon, but none of them be as powerful as the legendary trio and their gaurdian. But here, a strange creature from another dimension with possible greater power now lurks the oceans. As a red reptillian back with green scales pops out the water and sinks back in, the huge shadow sences the power coming from Shamouti.

Above the waters, a small rickety old life boat is rowed across the ocean. Riding on it, are two girls wearing old rags. The one who is blonde with big puffy pigtails and hair covering her left eye, relaxes on the boat tip, basking in the sun. While her younger sister with blue hair rows the boat.

"You could really help you know!" The blue haired shouted.

"Oakley, I'm too tired! I'm off the ocean and eating fish! Couldn't we take a cruise?"

"Annie, if you remeber, when we busted out of prison back in Alto Mare, I believe I told you to pack some food!"

"I did, I pack us some tea and cookies!" Annie responded as she picked up a empty tea kettle and cookie jar.

"Food that'll last us for the next several MONTHS! We're escaped cons, do you want to take a cruise and end up getting CAUGHT? That's why we didn't bought any NICE CLOTHES and stole these old rags, that's why we're in this trash of a BOAT!" Oakley scream and Annie moved herself farther a bit, so far she could almost fall off.

"Um...I'll go fishing now!" Annie said nervously as she picked up the old fishing rod and cast it into the ocean and sighed as she watches the bobber floars up and down the water. "So uh...what do these jewels do again?"

Oakley sighs as she rows the boat off her older sister's question, "It basiclly just tames the beast of the sea. And this time, there's three jewels instead of one 'Soul Dew'!"

"We won't end up trap another doomsday-thingie, right?"

"For you're shake, we better not!" Oakley growled and her sister giggled nervously. Their expression changes when a tog from the line was pulled. "Alright, LUNCH!" Oakley smiles as she stops rowing and run to pull on the fishing line.

"Oh great, fish-sticks again!" Annie said sarcasticly.

"Just shut up and pull!" Oakley barked back. Both ladies pulled on the rod, but whatever fish on the other side of the line was big and heavy.

"Uh...Oakley!" Annie said as she stop pulling and poked her sister's head. Annie, all pissed, glared at her sister, but change her expression to fear when she looked where her sister in pointing too.

"AHHHH!" The girls screams as their boat was being pulled towards some rocks.

CRASH!

"AHHH!" Still holding onto the fishing rod, the two jump off the boat right as it crash into the rocks and smashed into bits, now the girls were water-skiing.

"How big is this thing?" Oakley said in shock, and Annie shifted her head to look behind.

"I think that's its TAIL!" Annie said nervously.

"It's tail?" Annie said in confuse and with their hands still on the rod, Annie looked behind her too and made a big gulp, cause there, possibly 70-metres away, was a huge red crocdile's tail with blue-green scales.

"DID WE CAUGHT GODZILLA?!" Annie screamed out.

"Don't be stupid," Oakley replied, "Godzilla doesn't live in these waters!"

Soon the girls begin to slow down.

"Whew, we're safe!" Oakley said as they got to a complete stop.

"Uh, Oakley." Annie said getting her sister's attention. "How are we standing on top of the water?"

"I hate you!" Oakley replied as they both spash into the ocean. But soon a red island rose up with Annie and Oakley on their knees couching.

"That was close!" Annie said.

"How did this island..rose..Uh-oh!" Oakley cringed as the island look familier to her. The red ground, the blue-green rocks. "Annie...this isn't an island... is it?"

"Uh...what do you mean..Uh-oh!" Annie said as she notice what Oakley was talking about. They both carefully on their bellies, walk to the island's edge and gasp, cause they were now several feet above the sea. It would look like the island was floating in the air, but it was really in the air cuse of four long pillers. But they aren't pillers you see, they were long reptillian LEGS!

"AHHH!" The girls scream again as they embrace each other in a huddle, they look at one end and see the tail they saw earlier, and glance at the other. That's when they saw the creature's face with their fishing rod being slup into it like he was eating noodles. A gigantic crocodile.

Annie, what is that?" Oakley said in fear, and once in her life, is depending on her older sister.

"I know what that is..." Annie gulps, "THAT THING GONNA EAT US!" And soon both girls went into a hysterical tears.

**"You humans stop your sniffling!"** The crocodile said in a loud, cold, deep voice that made Annie and Oakley frooze dead solid.

**Leviamon**

**Species: Demon Lord Digimon**

**Stage: Mega**

**Abilities: Rostum, Cauda, Anima, Seven Great Demon Lords**

**Type: Virus-Water/Dark**

**Sin: Envy-Mercury-Light Blue**

**Description: (Leviamon) I am the world's powerful digimon, and a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Leviamon! Due to my mighty powers, I am known as the 'Devil's Beast'. I tend to rest at the bottum of the Net Ocean near the Dark Area, and my huge size and jaw will loam over all digimon. Even due I can eat the whole digital world if I want to, many have found out I'm a coward to Angel Digimon! Uh..forget the last part I just said! **

Leviamon shifted his head to the side to stare at the two frightened humans.

"Wh-what d-d-do you-wan-t-t fr-from us?" Oakley said scared all the way down to her spine.

**"I'm looking for power, power enoughto give angel digimon and the digidestineds the run for their money!"**

"D-d-digi-what?" Annie question.

**"I could explain everything to you, but for now my two new lackies, I'm in search of great power that I seek to steal from the legendary pokemon of this area."**

"L-lackeys?" Annie and Oakley quoted. They do work for Team Rocket, yet they didn't bail them out of jail. Still, this guy was huge! And a demon lord to boost, they might not have a choice.

"You mean," Oakley said trying to boost some courage into herself, "Lugia and the legendary birds?" Leviamon nodded.

**"Good, then you knowof them. You'll be perfect minions to find them and other legendaries!"** Leviamon shifted his head to Shamouti Island and charge up dark energy in his mouth, **"SEVEN GREAT DEMON LORDS!"**

(Alien-Child: A while ago, this attack was listed for one of Leviamon's techniques. But it isn't anymore for some reason, but I already used it for the story.)

Fired out of Leviamon's mouth, the dark energy split into seven colourful energy balls with a different symbol each. Two energy ball, each fired into the islands of Fire, Ice and Lightning, while the seventh energy ball smash into Shamouti Island.

**

* * *

Shamouti Island Relic**

Slowking stand at the relics and look at the large crater it caused the island. He then looked off into the ocean and sees Leviamon standing above the waters, from ther it looks like an ordinary crocodile. Soon, three balls attack Leviamon. The red glow came from  
Fire Island, the blue glow came from Ice Island and the yellow ball came from Lightning Island.

"Willl the legendary pokemon...be enough to stop...a Demon Lord?" Slowking question.

**

* * *

Hoenn, Littleroot Town-Port**

A small town on the edge of the Hoenn region, with the motto of 'A Town That Can't Be Shaded Any Hue'. It may small, if fact, it's the smallest town on the Hoenn map, but it's really well known for it's peacefulness and being home to the Hoenn researcher, Prof. Birch.

Right now walking on the dockso of the port, a small girl wearing a green dress with white straps over her shoulders, and on her pink short hair is a aqua-transparent bow that looks like fairy-wings, along with a choker around her neck.

"Wish I still had my jacket." The girl said as she huddle herself with the ocean blew a cold wind onto her, "And my hat." She said as she rubs her head as she remembers how she lost her favorite clothing. It was a very rough battle in the real world, but with the the help of new friends, she learn how to be brave. And now her she is, in the digital world...she thinks. Something strange happned, and she was warped from her digital world to someplace else, maybe even another digital world she believes. She sees humans here, and digimon-like creatures. She saw a few digimon she knows, but the ones here are a lot violent.

"AAHHHH!" A male's scream echoed through the winds and the girl spins around to the source and spots a grown man with short bronn hair and beard, and wearing brown shorts and a blue T-shirt under a lab coat as her hangs from a palm tree as five grey crab snaps their claws at what the girl could guess, a scientist. "A little HELP HERE!" The man shouted, and then he begin to notice a small girl running towards them with a club in her hands.

"Hey Crabmons!" The girl shouted getting the digimon's attention to her, "GO AWAY!" The girl shouted asswung the club in the air scaring off the crabs back into the water.

"Crabmons uh?" The man said as he climb down, "is that what they are?"

"Yeah, they always are crabby!" The girl giggled as the man jion in too.

"I'm Professor Birch. Thanks for the rescue, I was researching the new pokemon, and found them, the ones you call crabmon. How you know them?"

"Uh...I don't know. But what's a pokemon?" The girl asks and then the man stared at her.

"Aren't those Crabmons, pokemon?"

"No, they're digimon!" The girl replied and Birch stared at her. One could think that it was just a little girl playing a game, but Birch believes this girl knows a lot.

"Well miss, I'm a pokemon researcher, and I like to research the pokemon up close, and these digimon of you're interest me. Is it okay if we go to my lab and discuss this?"

"A lab? Why not!" The girl smiles as they both walk up the pathway to the main part of town.

"By the way mis, I didn't got your name." Birch said and the girl face him and smiled.

"It's Rhythm!"

**

* * *

Petalburg City-Sewers**

As we last left the two pokemon trainers and their pokemon they were riding the raft out of the sewers. They decided on the plan, let the raft float for a while and see if any exit come by.

"If Misty as still with me, she'll say how my plan is foolish!" Ash said as he snickered.

"Whitney would have done the same on me." Jimmy said going into a laugh.

"So you and Whitney met and had a bike-race?" Ash said.

"Yeah, I bump into her at the Radio Tower back in Golden Rod and well, we got into an arguement and she ended up following me and Falkner. Both of them and Vincent told me how great you are, I even saw the footage of your battles, even the Orange League!"

"The Orange Leage, now that takes me back." Ash said remebering the only Pokemon League he ever won. And it wasn't easy with Drake and his Dragonite. "So you saw Raikou?"

"Yeah, but if what you said is true, you saw a lot more cooler pokemon."

"Yeah, but, Raikoi is the only Johto legendary I haven't seen so far."

"Yeah, well you saw all the other legendaries, plus the ones of Kanto and Hoenn, like the Legendary Birds, Celebi, Jirachi, Latios and Latias!"

"Touche!" Ash replied, and then turn to the back to see his Pikachu and Grovyle chatting with Jimmy's Typhlosion. "Our pokemon seem to get along."

"Yeah wonder what they're talking about." Jimmy said. And as the pokemon talk in their language, Pikachu's ears twist.

"Pi?" He said and look at the front.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asks and everyone stop and look at the mouse.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily as he poited a few feet to where the raft was heading too, a bright light at the end.

"It's the end of the tunnel!" Ash said as he and everyone stared at it smiling.

"Her, have you ever watch the Fugitive?" Jimmy asks.

"Uh, no. Why?" Ash asks.

"Well, for some reason, I"m remembering this famous scen in it, you might have saw it when it's reference in other shows and cartoons. The fugitive, he is chase all the way down into the sewers and is now at the end of a drainpipe of a very high dam." As soon as Jimmy said these words, the eyes of both humans and pokemon bulged open, and as soon as the raft reach the end of the tunnel, the five look down and sees the waterfall from the tunnel going down three or four miles down into he lake.

"This is going to hurt!" Ash muttered as every nodded, as soon the raft plumetted to the water with the five falling in the air.

"AAAHHHHH!"

**

* * *

Hoenn Skies**

High in the air, a white helicopter flies in the air, and inside a elderly man with white hair and mustache and wearing a lab coat sits in one of the chairs while typing on his laptop. "These unusual pokemon are quite unique...no trainer hasn't been able to capture one, but I guess you had to learn the hard way, right Lucas?"

In front of the man sitting between a man and a woman wearing lab coat, is a boy wearing blue jean and a black vest over his white T-shirt. On his left wrsit is a pokemon-watch, and on his head is a red barrete that matches his red scarf.

"Yeah, well, it could have been a great member to my team!" Lucas pouted.

"So, Prof. Rowan, how many other pokemon researchers will we be seeing?" The female assistant asks.

"In order to discuss more of these mysterious pokemon, us researchers decided to met at one of our labs." Rowan replied as he closes his computer. "We decided on Prof. Birch of the Hoenn region since the creatures seems most wild there. Besides me and Birch, my old junior Oak of the Kanto region, along with Elm of Johto."

"Sound like a smart group." The male researcher replied.

"Yes," Rowan said, "Prof. Ivy of the Orange Islands said she'll try to make it. Even Krane of Orre (who said he's on a important project) and Prof Hastings of Fiore will be there."

"Prof. Hastings?" Lucas asks brightly, "The Pokemon Ranger's professor?"

"Yes, the very same indeed." Rowan smiled.

"Lucas always wanted to be a Ranger when he was little." The male researcher said as he rub the boy's hair.

"Dad!" Lucas grumbled.

"Tell me Prof. Rowan, what project was Prof. Krane working on?" The female scientist asks and Rowan took a deep breath.

"You all are aware of the Shadow Pokemons, right?" Rowan asks and the three nodded. "It's a project Krane been working on to help purify them faster. That's all he told me so far."

**

* * *

5 Years Later (Normal Time Line), Dr. Kaminko's Lab**

In a hauted forest, thunder crackles in the sky above this old house that gives the feeling ghost lives there. Here, Michael (Wearing clothes) and his Eevee in front stares at a blue haired midgit wearing a lab coat, a bow-tie and swirlie-eye glasses is on his knees.

"How...could Chobin...lose?" The midgit says as he puts his glases back on and gets to his feet and stares at Michael, "On closer expection, this is no buggler...but boy!"

"Yes, I've been trying to tell you that four-eyes!" Michael says as he crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. At that second, the wooden doors of the house opens and a small girl looking like a kirlia, with her bright blue eyes, hair and boots that go all the way up underneath her white dress.

"Big brother?" the little girl says as she walks down the stairs and runs up to Michael. "Are you lost?"

"No, mom told me to get you." Michael sighed.

"Don't lie to Jovi big brother. Jovi will help you get home!"

"You know this boy?" Chobin asks.

"She called me big brother, DUH!" Michael sighed again. And at that second, a white orb rip right into midair. "What the hell is this?"

"Big brother, you said the H-Word!" Jovi said.

"Chobin believes it's one of Dr. Kaminko's experiments!" Chobin says the vortex swirled fast and started sucking in Jovi, Michael grab onto her wrist while her uses his free hand to grab onto a root sticking out of the ground.

"EEVEE!" Michael shouted as he saw his pokemon trying to stay on the ground, but the vortex sucked in the air. Michael quickly grab him, but then realize that he let go of the root and now all three of them are being suck in. "A Crap!"

**

* * *

5 Years Ago (Corrupted Timeline)**

"Oh boy..." Michael said as he feels himself lying down on a flat ground staring up at a blue sky. He reaches out his finger and touches the ground and feels sand. "Hmm...still must be in the desert." Soon a furball with big cute eyes appears in Michael's face and started licking him. "Eevee!" Michael laughs as he sits up and the pokemon land on his trainer's lap. The boy looks around his surrondings and sees a endless field of sand, from dunes to hills, plus a few rocks.

"Where are we?" Michael asks, then he heard some grunting and explosions coming from over the sand-hill. "Sounds like a battle!" Michael said cheerfully as he and his pokemon climb up the hill and they both gasps. "What kind of pokemon are those?"

On the battlefield, we see Taichi, Gabu the Gabumon, with Zeromaru who is fighting a Tortomon.

"Taichi, my hand hurts!" Zeromaru said as he holds his flashing red right arm.

"You fool!" Gabu said and the look down and sees a book on the floor, "What's this?… Vs Greymon, Vs Numemon, Vs. Tuskmon..." Gabu says as he flips through the book, "These are all File Island monsters!"

"Uh?" Taichi replied.

"According to your battle-log, you've only battle digimon on File Island," Gabu stated, "We're on the continent of Folder. File Island's digimon aren't in the league of the digimon here!"

"I get it. These are the digimon of the new VPets," Taichi said, "too bad I didn't get it."

"Excuse me," Michael shouted bringing the humans and their digimon-companion's attention to him, "But I think that turtle-guy isn't waiting for you guys to finish talking." As Michael said these words, Taichi and his friends all turn around to see Tortomon preparing to ran into them.

"DODGE IT!" Taichi shouted and every comply, and Tortomon ram into the sandhill Michael and Eevee were on. Luckily they manage to leap off in time and get near the other humans. "Name's Taichi, and my digimon Zeromaru."

"Hey!" The digimon said.

"And this is Gabumon and the Gabumon." Taichi said to a nervous Gabumon who waved.

"Hi, I'm Michael and this is my pokemon, Eevee."

"Pokemon?" The humans questioned.

"Guys, the Tortomon!" Gabu shouted.

"Taichi, how are we going to beat him?" Zeromaru shouted, "He's shell is too strong!"

"It's no use, he's whole body is covered in a shell!" Gabu said.

"But there's one place that isn't!" Taichi smiled and he waved the other human to him for a huddle.

"Spinning Attack!" Tortomon went into his shell and started spinning like Bowser's Whirling Fortress.

Eevee went underneath the wubbling-spinning shell and tackled him into the air.

"NOW ZERO!" Taichi shouted and Zeromaru inhaled a large breath.

"V-Nova Blast!" Zeromaru shoots out a white heat beam the shape of a 'V' right into Tortomon's chest and the blast engulf him and shattered him into digibits.

"Whao...we killed him..." Michael said, and being a pokemon trainer, such a killing other creatures isn't part of being a trainer, and Michael could say? "COOL! He burst like into a computer program!"

"Uhh...do you know anything of digimon?" Taichi asks and Michael looks at him oddly and shook his head.

"Well, guess I should take you guys to Holy Angemon's castle as promise. "Gabu said as he grabs the bag of food.

"Holy Angemon's castle?" Micheal said confused.

"Yeah, I hope he can answer my questions, as to why I'm here!" Taichi said.

"Guess you guys can count me too." Micheal said, "Sides, I have to find my sister and get back home."

"I guess we're going to have to explain a lot to each other on the way!" Taichi said as everyone went off following Gabu to Holy Angelmon's castle.

**

* * *

Orange Islands, Near Shamouti Island**

Leviamon shoots out dark balls of energy at four colourful birds. The red one, a yellow bird with fiery wings and hair, along with a long sharp beak called Moltres spits out a stream of Flames over the crocodile's back. The digimon let our a snarl as he whips his tail, but Moltres manages to dodges.

The smallest of the birds, is a blue bird with a long feathery tail and a brighter blue belly and a small beak, and his wings looking like they are made of ice, this bird is name Articuno. Articuno breathes out a cold breath to freeze the water under Leviamon, but the ice crumbles and Leviamon attempts to snap the bird, but the pokemon shots a Ice Beam into the digimon's mouth giving him enough time to avoid the attack.

**"You'll all pay for that-AHHH!"** Leviamon felt the Thundershock of Zapdos, huge bird with jagged yellow wings with black ones underneath. **"Take this, Cauda!"**

Leviamon smash his tail all the way underwater and when the huge tail smashes into the ground underwater, crash forms and spread everywhere. Soon water burst into the sky, Articuno manages to freeze the water to shield themselve. The fourth and final bird, the master of the trio, Lugia a large silvery bird with blue marking inhales a large breath and shoots out a Aeroblast. The large ball of wind-power blast into the digimon, but Leviamon ignored the pain and open it's jaws,**"Rostrum!"** Leviamon clamps down it's jaws and Lugia nearly did't make it out, but only with bitemark on his right wing was left.

_"Who are you?"_ Lugia stated in his psychic voice.

"**The names Leviamon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords!"** Leviamon sicked out his tongue and and aimed for Lugia, but Zapdos blew it's companion away and and hit by the tongue. Electric currents went through from the pokemon down the tongue into the digimon. This cause Lugia's eyes to open wide with shock. He inhaled another attack, and shot out a Aerobreath, Moltres a Flamethrower and Articuno a Blizzard, all the attacks were aim at Leviamon's tongue. Thr giant digimon growled in pain and retrcted the tongue into him.

_"So that's what you're up to..."_ Lugia growled mentally, _"You want to asorb our powers!"_

**"Why else? Now you all we get a look at the power I sample from Zapdos combine with my own!"** Leviamon inhaled his breath and shot out a dark lightning electricuting all the pokemon in mid-air. They quickly recovered and flew to a safe-distance, but close enough to still fight.

_"We're now know what you're plan is, now you can't asorb us!"_

**"Or really now Lugia?"** Leviamon smirks with his giant mouth,**"Anne! Oakley!"** Two dark puddles float on the water and they rose into the air and stop in front of Leviamon's snout. They begin to form into Anne Oakley, but in different attire. Oakley is now wearing a one-piece black leather cat-suit that a bit revealing, like the belly, and Anne is wearing a black leather skirt and bra, along with a black cape with shoulder pads. **"Were you two able to retrive it?"** The girls smiled evilly, and Anne has a blue orb and a yellow orb in her hand and Oakley has a red orb, this made the legendary pokemon gasps. **"Excellent!"** Leviamon said as the orbs were levitated and sucked into Leviamon's mouth. The birds gasp and stare at the beast, who has asorb their sacred treasures. Soon a glow erupted over Leviamon and he shouted like a DBZ character powering up. **"Let's see how this power now works!"**

"How bout over there?" Oakley smiles wickedly as she points to off to a distance, crash onto a island a old flying base. The legendary pokemon growl at it remembering the events around it. "A couple years a go, some guy went to collect the Legendary Birds, that's the remains of his base."

**"Sounds like good target pratice!"** Leviamon smiles as he opens his jaws wide, a dark energy fills up into a dark ball. **"FIRE!"** Leviamon shouts as he spits out the dark energy with the colours of red, yellow, blue and white swirling around it. The dark energy balls flies across the water causing it to evaporate by the entess heat, every one on nearby boats and islands gasp at what they saw. The Dark Energy Ball collides with the base causing a huge explosion and a crater in the ocean. Water begins to pour in a smoke risies. The remains of the base isn't seen anymore as a huge crater on the island is left seen.** "And these are only samples of my new power...my full power, awaits me!"** Leviamon smiles as he turns to the glaring legendary birds who give him one quick glance before they flew of into the duistance.

"You're not going after them my lord?" Oakley asks.

**"No, they know that they can't win and I'll get more power over thier lost. I'll finshed them off some other day, I got some of their power already. For now, let's deal with other legendaries."** Leviamon sinks underwater and Anne and Oakley turn into shadowy puddles and the three shadows swam off.

End Of Chapter

Jenna Surfer: Okay, we were going to put more, but we needed to update fast and this is probably the longest story Alien-Child has ever written!

Alien-Child: I'm back!

Jenna: Great, now I can go home!

Alien-Child: What about the movie preview?

Jenna: Oh yeah, I forgot! R&R!

**Pokemon**

**&**

**Digimon**

**Movie Trailer**

Running, that what this small mechanical is doing. The small MetalMamemon run through the woods since his jets has been malfunction by his persecutors.

"Where do you think you're going?" A woman in a black uniform with an R in front and blonde hair and a domino hat jump out of a tree and startles the robot. "You just got something we need!" the agent said and the MetalMamemon prepared to fight, but a man dress in a black uniform with a R on it zapped the robot out cold with a taser.

"We've got it!" The woman said.

"Good!" Out of the shadows Devimon appeared, "Everything is going as plan!"

Title Cards: Mechanical digimon has been hunted down for parts…

"I know, I feel it too!" Ryo said to Cyberdramon as they look out at the desert from a cliff.

Screen changes to Ken holding his head in pain as he crouches to the ground, "What have I done!"

Title Cards: Evil arises…

"Finally!" Jaice says as he lifts up the GS Ball into the air as seven colourful circles surrounded it, "with this power will unlock the seal, now awaken from your slumber!" A huge shadow appeared from the GS Ball.

Title Cards: Friends become Foes…

Celelbi!" Ashs cries out as he reaches for a forest turning all dark and hunted like.

"No Ash, there's only me!" Celebi said in an evil voice, "ZELEBI!"

"Lopmon, are you okay?" Willis asks his digimon who began twitching a lot.

"WILLIS!" The digimon said as he twitch and turn around, "It's Back!"

Title Cards: A battle between two deities…

Dialga and Palkia clash with each other.

Title Cards: Evil Returns…

"Kuramon, what's happen to you…" Cybrina gasps as she look at an army of Keramon, Infermon and four Diaboromon with one Armagedonmon.

Title Cards: Enemies Unite…

"Listen Neo, the only way to stop this thing is if we work together!" Taichi said.

Title Cards: World Will Collide…

Planets starts smashing together and warps starts appearing

Title Cards: …In more ways than one…

"Sam…" Ken asks as he sees his brother.

"Nice to see you again Mewtwo!" A green haired girl said as she reaches her hand out, but Mewtwo responded with a, _"Do I know you"_

Title Card: It is the Battle Of The Millennium!

Shots of the pokemon and digimon firing attacks at the Keramon army, Ash wearing the costume he wore in 'Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew' runs through the crowds shouting out "MISTY!"

Lugia and Ho-oh start firing at a mysterious creature.

Jimmy rides on Raikou firing at Keramon.

"I'm the Snagger of Orre!" Wes shouts as he stands in front of Diaboromon, "I'm not afraid of you ugly!"

"Gogglehead, there's something I wanted to say…"Rika said.

**Pokemon**

**&**

**Digimon**

**The Movie:**

**Battle Of The Millennium**

"Dude, if the whole space-time continuum gets destroyed, we'll never get home!" Kenta whined. "No more school…"

"We won't get to be hassled by our parents when we get home…" Kazu whined.

"We won't have to do our homework…"

"Everyone we hate will be destroyed!" Kazu and Kenta went from sad faces to happy faces and high-five each other.

"All Right!

**Coming Soon**


	4. Power Of Flaming Courage: Revisited

**Pokemon & Digimon**

Alien-Child: After many considerations, I've decided to continue the original version, so I'll continue it in the next chapter! So folks, here's the remake of the first chapter, hope you all can enjoy it!

_Two worlds, universes perhaps, they are each different but have something that is similar, they are filled with mysterious creatures that can change forms and interact with human companions. Never had they ever met, never have they ever heard of each other, and now these monsters will clash into a battle that will decided the fate of the Multiverse! You want to know how I know this? Well, guess you can say that these monsters did met once, cause I was that monster. I am a legend, many don't believe, even more haven't heard of me. I tend to cross dimensions looking for answers, they call me a nomad. I've been scowling the multiverse until the day I have passed on, but my power still lives on, in the hearts of my decedents and will soon be unleash at the coming of their age. At every generation, of a Veemon..._

"Ugh!" Veemon said as he clutches his chest and kneels onto the ground.

"You okay pal?" Davis asks worriedly as he turns away from his video game while it's on pause to check on his faithful friend.

"I'm okay Davis!" Veemon puts on a smile and stands back up, "Must've been something I've eat!"

"Sure thing pal!" Davis smiles and went back to playing his game, "That's the last time we eat my sister's food!" Davis laughs and Veemon chuckles nervously while on where he's heart is suppose to be, the symbol of Courage but made of fire appears on Veemon's chest, and then fades away.

* * *

**Unknown**  
A dark menacing castle stands tall in the demonic wasteland, hinting the fact that the ruler of this castle is the typical Demon-Lord. And sitting in the throne room, high up on her chair is a demon sorceress with her face being covered by shadows, only her black/purple dress and pale white body with a dead right arm can be seen. "My minions, approach!" The woman said in a sexy but cold voice and out of the shadows on the ground, four figures appeared. The first was a black fur-ball with bat wings and a mask, A Demi-Devimon. The next one was a white cat in an Egyptian style with two tails and a giant gold ring hanging from her right shoulder to her left hip, A Gatomon X, one of the new X-Digimon. Beside them is a creepy old man in blue clothing and an old woman wearing a red spider-web outfit, Mummymon and Arukenimon, two digimon that have the ability to disguise as humans. "My faithful minions, is everything prepared?"

"At once my mistress!" Demi-Devimon said as he bowed, "I have captured all the toughest pokemon for our command!"

"And the portals are all set!" Arukenimon added.

"Excellent!" The woman smiled evilly, "Soon after we destroy the digital world finish off the other dimensions." She said as she took out her had and six poke-balls appeared and they floated near her servants, "Use these when the time is right! I don't want to hear of any failures!"

"RIGHT!" The minions saluted and then grab a poke-ball, except for Demi-Devimon who grabbed three somehow, and they all vanish into the shadow.

Power Of Flaming Courage-Revisited

**Downtown Tokyo**

"Oh, these are nice, don't you think so Palmon?" Mimi asks as she peered through a window showing dresses and she looks back to her digimon who is lifting up two heavy bags of clothes.

"They're great Mimi!" Palmon sputtered out.

"Let's go have a look!" Mimi said happily as she runs into the store and Palmon dragging the bags while grunting, follows her in. While watching the girls high from the fourth floor of a building across the street, the eyes of a bat-like creature shine.

"Well if it isn't that princess and her weed of a digimon!" Demi-Devimon smirks as he lifted up one of his claws and snap it like fingers, and out from the alley, the shadow of a rhino appeared with glowing red eyes and a menacing growl calling out, "RHYHORN!"

* * *

**Inside Store**  
"Man, aren't these clothes just to die for?" Mimi squealed as she hug the skirt she had in her hands and Palmon is carrying a large pile of dresses that covering her view.

"I can't see! OW!" She said as she walks to the front desks.

"Palmon, be careful!" Mimi said as she walks up to her digimon and picks up the clothes while Palmon recovers.

"Yes, I'll be taking these clothes please!" Mimi smiled and then her eyes bulged out and when Palmon got back up, she stared at the cashier woman and her big eyes bulged out too.

"A girl after our own hearts!" The tall blonde girl smiles.

"PARIS HILTON AND NICOLE RICHIE!!" Both Mimi and Palmon shouted.

"That's us!" Nicole smiles as she grabs the clothes and start scanning them.

"What are you two doing here?" Mimi asks.

"We're filming the new Simple Life, Simple Life: Japan," Paris smiles, "So are these clothes for you're boyfriend?" The question made Mimi blush redder than a tomato.

"Um, can me and my friend get our clothes now?" Mimi asks and the two American party-girls bend over from her register and look at Palmon who is nervous.

"OMG! Your friend is so cute!" Paris smiles.

"I so want it to go on my bed!" Nicole squeals and Palmon sweet-drops.

"Uh...thanks?" Palmon muttered. It's been a couple months since the World Tour and the battle with Myotismon, and a two days since the battle against Armageddonmon, and threw all the events going thought the year, the whole world began noticing the digimon and the adventures of the digidestineds. So basically Palmon is now free to go around the streets not being a doll anymore.

"Nicole, how you work this thing?" Paris asks as she fiddles with the cashier buttons and Mimi and Palmon wait impatiently taping their fingers on the table and fiddling with their hair.

"I don't know, you were the one who told the manager we could do this!" Nicole replied.

"If we sneak out, I bet they won't notice that we'll be gone!" Palmon whispered and Mimi nodded back.

"Yeah, but if their doing a new Simple Life, where are the camera guys?" Mimi whispered back and she looks out the front windows and her face went to horror, "GET DOWN!" She screams as she grabbed Palmon and leaped to a confused Paris and Nicole right as some grey blur leaped through the window shattering it and destroying everything in it's path.

"Oh man!" Paris muttered as she and the other three girls got up from behind the register and they look at the store of all the crush selves and torn clothes, "I bet we get blame for this!"

"Ah, what's new?" Nicole sarcastically asks, "We basically get fired every day!"

"Good point!" Paris replied, and she turns around and sees Mimi and Palmon walking down the path of wreckage. "Hey, where you two going?"

Mimi stop dead in her tracks and turns around to the two girls and just smiles, "Sorry, but this is our job!" Mimi said as she continues running down the path with Palmon and Nicole turns to Paris.

"Hey, you don't think we'll be doing this job, do you?"

"Maybe we'll meet some hot boys!" Paris smiles.

Mimi and Palmon walks down the crush pathway and looks at all the damage clothes, the smashed up dressers and jewellery and huge foot prints in the ground. If Mimi was younger, possibly in her first digital adventure, she would have run from the fight and let her friends deal with it, but through her adventures, Mimi has grown stronger and realize that world is depending on her too, and her friends will be there by her side, especially Palmon.

"Palmon, did you recognize that digimon?" Mimi asks as she listens to low grunting sound.

"No Mimi," Palmon replied, "But it seems like a new version of a Monochromon." As soon as the girls got close to the grunting making it so loud, it sounds like how that kid beside you who snores in math class, Mimi and Palmon peaked through the clothes rack and spots a rock-plated rhino grunting as he stomps his feet sniffing the air.

"RHYHORN!"

"Who's here?" Palmon question.

"What's that Palmon?" Mimi asks.

"He said 'They're Here!' I know it's strange," Palmon said as she faces her partner, "But I can understand him!"

"RHYHORN!" The Rhyhorn snarl as he dash towards the clothes rack smelling the girl's scent behind there.

"Get down!" Palmon said as she pushes Mimi out of the way and Palmon stood her ground.

"PALMON!" Mimi shouted all worriedly, but Palmon didn't move an inch as she lifted up her leaf-arms and some brownish sparkly aura came out and floated into the air.

"Palmon, what are you-" Mimi said, but she stop herself when the brown air reach her and her eyes pop out and went watery and she had her hand covered her nose, "EW! That's it Palmon, you need a bath!"

On the other side of the clothes rack, Rhyhorn was continuing on his rampage until the smell touches Rhyhorn's nose, and his red eyes showed some pupils and the rhino shook his head and went the other way. As soon as the stomping faded away, Palmon poked her head through the clothes rack. "Good, it worked!"

"Palmon," Mimi said as she poked her head above her digimon with her nose still covered, "What did you just do?"

"That creature was sniffing for human, to cover your scent, I activate some plant smell from inside my body to cover your smell up to make him think there's no human life here."

"That's nice and all," Mimi said, "But did it hade to be all smelly?"

"Sorry! But the smell is also use for an attack." Palmon said as she leapt from the rack and back to the path, "C'mon Mimi! I don't think he knows which human he'll be after!" And with understanding these words, Mimi nodded and run after her digimon, they ran down even farther down the path of wreckage.

"AAAAHHHH!" The scream of two teenage girls filled the air.

"Let's move it!" Mimi shouted and Palmon nodded as they ran faster.

"Somebody help us!" A girl screams as she and her friend hug each other in fear as they face a snarling red-eyed Rhyhorn.  
"I'm too pretty to die!" The other girl screamed, and Rhyhorn bended his thick feet to prepare to lunged at the girls.

"Not so fast horn-head! POISON IVY!" Palmon summoned her attack and her vine-nails stretch out and wrap in self around a mid-air Rhyhorn who despite it's heavy size and mean appearance, it seems to be weakening in Palmon's grip and is staying mid-air like it was light as a feather-Well not feather, more like a 5-Ton weight, but Palmon is making it look easy.

"You guys better run for it now!" Mimi hollowed from behind Palmon and the two girls nodded as they run past the group heading to the exit. With them out of sight, Mimi looks at Palmon's vines still holding onto to Rhyhorn who is dangling his feet trying to get loose but has lost all it's strength. "Palmon, think we can hold it till we can get it to Davis and the others to send it to the digital world?"

"I don't think we should do that Mimi," Palmon said as she glared at Rhyhorn struggling to get out, "I don't think this is a digimon!" As the Rhyhorn is draggling his feet, we zoom into his head where a dark blob is swirling around its head.

"Blasted creature, I just had to pick the body of such a beast that's afraid of a weed!' The blob snarled, "Well, time to get out my way!"

Outside of Rhyhorn, the creature open up it's jaws and place it around a vine, and... CHOMP!

"OW!" Palmon screamed as she tosses the Rhyhorn with great force to the other side of the store making a huge hole to the outside. "He bit me!" Palmon said as she rubbed her mangled vine, which is now all red.

"Palmon, he's outside now!" Mimi said as she pointed to Rhyhorn who gets back to his feet and stared at Mimi, and soon it's red eyes flashed as he stared at Mimi's bag with the digivice clip on it.

"RHYHORN!" The rhino growled as he rampage into the building again straight for Mimi.

"NOT ANYMORE!" Palmon shouted as she grabbed Mimi and leaped out of the way causing Rhyhorn to smack through the other wall. Both holes started causing dirt rumble to fall from the ceiling. "Mimi, it's after you!"

"Well duh!" Mimi said, "We have to get that thing!" Mimi said as she lifted a broken pole from a from a clothes rack, Mimi climbed on top of a pile of dirt and stabs the pole to the pile, "For the revenge of what the fiendish creature has done to possibly the world's greatest fashion line and the most cutest jewellery I've found in Japan and didn't got to pay for it YET!"

"Oh boy!" Palmon said while rolling her eyes.

"RHYHORN!" The Rhino scream as he went on a rampage again.

"Not this time, POISON IVY!" Palmon whip out her vines and slashed at Rhyhorn so many times that Rhyhorn closes it's eyes trying to ignore the pain. "This is strangely eas-oof!" Before Palmon could finish her sentence, a green blur came behind her and slash her back causing her to fall face first and her vine were retracted.

"SCYTHER!" Two green pray mantis like creatures that Mimi seams to see a resemblance to Snimon hovered in the air with its blade-claws ready for a fight.

"PALMON!" Mimi cried as she ran to her fallen digimon.

"This could be trouble..." Palmon said as she moved her eyes up to get a glimpse of an angry Rhyhorn stomping towards them and she look back to the two Scythers.

"Scyther, scy, syth! (Attack the girl, we'll handle the plant!)"

Mimi and Palmon closes her eyes in fear right as all three pokemon moves towards them, until...

"PEPPER BREATH!"

The girls happily open their eyes and grew smiles on their faces as they saw a fireball blasted into one of the scythers and smash himself into his partner and they crash to the ground. The two heroes and Rhyhorn shifted their heads to the top of a self to see a orange baby T-Rex size lizard with smoke coming from the mouth giving evidence that the fire attack came from him, and beside him was a teenager boy with a big bushy hair and wearing a blue shirt with stars on the sides.

"TAI! AGUMON!" Mimi shouted happily and the Rhyhorn let out a snarl.

"Hey Mimi," Tai smiles and he and Agumon leaped off the self, "Me and Agumon where coming by the store and saw some destruction, when we entered, you won't believe who we saw!"

"Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie?" Palmon and Mimi ask sarcastically.

"Yeah, cool uh?" Agumon said in a dreamy state.

"Yeah, anyway..." Tai continued, "They said when that rhino rampage through here, you two went in on your own. Guess you've change over the years, uh Mims?" Tai smirks and Mimi smiles.

"RAYON!" The rhino snarls.

"I'll take care off him!" Palmon said as she got in front of the group. "It seems he's weakness is plant type moves, POISON IVY!" Palmon whipped out her attack like a barrage of bullets, with each vine whip going so fast, seems like Palmon has thousands of vines. Soon as Palmon retracted her vines, Rhyhorn was staggering and soon falls on the ground and the redness in his eyes vanishes turning to a normal iris, and at that second, a dark spirit was lifted out and glared at the heroes.

"Blast you children!" The dark spirit snarls, "If this freaking Rhyhorn wasn't weak to plants, maybe he would have a chance."

"Who are you?" Tai shouted and the red eyed shadow could have smirk if her could, but no mouth, it instead rubs it's two scyth-arms together and floats to the other side of the room where the two Scythers are. The one that got hit by the Pepper Breath lies on the floor with it's red eyes returning to normal and a dark spirit comes out as well and the two spirits enters the body of the remaining Scyther, soon it started shining bright.

"Oh no!" Mimi gasps, "It's digivolving!"

Soon the light faded and Sycther was now all red and his body was shiny as metal and his blades were now crab-like claws. "SCIZOR!" The red bug, name Scizor lunged at the heroes, but Agumon's mouth glowed bright red, "PEPPER BREATH!" He spitted out a medium size fireball and smash into the bug's chest causing him to fall to the ground with a burn mark on his chest. "Scizor, sciz scizor SCIZOR? (Don't tell me, this bug is afraid of FIRE?!)"

"This is too easy..." Agumon said.

"I normally hate bats, but..." A wicked voice from above said and the four heroes spun around looking for the owner.

"Who was that?" Palmon asks.

"Where have I that voice before?" Tai question, as while they all look around, Mimi stop dead frozen as a shadow loams over her and she let out a scream.

"MIMI!" Tai shouted as he gasps as he turns to see Mimi being attack by a swarm of eyeless-bats.

"SUPER SHOCKER!" A trail of electricity was fired at the bats roasting them as they fell to the ground and Mimi went to cheery-mode. "Man have I never been happy to see a bug!"

"It's Izzy!" Palmon said.

"And Tentomon!" Agumon added.

"You guys okay?" Izzy asks as his lady-like partner hovers near him, "What's going on here?"

"Long story short, weird creatures that may not be digimon are being mind-control by evil sprits!" Tai said.

"Well, that's brief!" Tentomon said, suddenly everyone stop when the ceiling began crumbling.

"We have to get out of HERE!" Tai shouted.

"Rhy...horn..."

"Uh?" Everyone turn to see Rhyhorn struggling to get up and he places the purified Scyther on his head, being to weak to stand.

"We have to fight that thing?" Izzy said in shock.

"Wait!" Palmon said as she reaches out her hand to stop Izzy and his digimon, "I've knock that shadow out of him, he's not doing any evil!" Rhyhorn approaches the gang and made snorting sounds, and then Palmon nodded. "Everyone get on!" The building start crumbling down more and huge chunks of stone fell.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Mimi said as she climbs up the Rhyhorn, with some help from the boys though. Palmon use her poison ivy to climb onto the head and Tentomon pulled Izzy up, and right as Tai was lifting up Agumon...

"Scizor, scizor! (Not so fast!)" Everyone turn to the recovering red-eyed Scizor who is holding his claw up and got his wings out telling his foes, to bring it on. "Scizor, scizor...SCIZ! (I'm gonna...oof!)" Before Scizor could finish, a huge chunk of stone landed on top of him and crushes him.

"Man, I don't envy that guy!" Tai said right as Rhyhorn started rampaging through the store making turns to avoid being crush and trying to make sure he doesn't crash into any hard objects. He didn't care much for small things such as the clothes rack, which flew into the air as he slams into them.

"Alright!" Mimi said as she reach out her hand and grabbed a pink puffy-sleeve dress with roses on the bottom and laces everywhere, "This looks so cute!"

"Boy, even in a crisis you can pick out clothes!" Izzy sweet-dropped.

Stones fell to the ground and Rhyhorn saw his exit, a crack window leading to outside where a bunch of bystanders can be seen.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Tai shouted as he and everyone but Rhyhorn duck, and Rhyhorn smack through the window closing his eyes to shield himself from the shattering glass. Rhyhorn ran to a safe spot, and turn around with his passengers, and they look at the crumbling building as it falls to pieces and collapses.

"Whoa!" Tai said as he got off the pokemon with everyone else, but Scyther who stayed on Rhyhorn, the rhino however slowly laid on the ground not to get him or the fellow pokemon hurt. "Thanks man!" Tai said to the pokemon who let out a grunt in reply.

"Do you thing those other guys survived?" Tentomon asks.

"If they did," Palmon said, "I'm sure those rocks will knock the shadows out of him!"

"What about that red-bug? Scissors-or-something, he was tougher than those others, enough to digivolve and withstand a weakness of his." Agumon said and he and the other digimon stared at the pile of rocks.

"What now?" Mimi asks.

"Hey, you kids are those digi-whatsit right?" Some man said as he approaches the gang.

"Digidestineds, but yeah!" Tai said.

"I've just seen a flock of those green-bug things like that one on that rhino, cept they had red-eyes!"

"What! Where are they?" Tai asks and this got his three other human companions near him to listen more on the conversation.

"I saw them near the park, they're wrecking the place by slicing everything up!" The man replied and Tai growled.

"Izzy, make a call to the others, tell what's been happening." Tai said as he turn from Izzy to Mimi, "Mimi, try to help our new friends, and then get to the battle as fast as you can!"

"What about us Tai?" Agumon asks.

"Those guys hate fire, remember?" Tai smiles, "We're going to hold them off for now tell the others get back!"

"Got it!" Tai's five friends saluted and they all split into the own ways.

And from watching the scene all the way from the rubble, perching on a loose wire is the errand boy of evil, Demi-Devimon who glares angry at his old foes. "Those blasted kids! They didn't even need to digivolve to save their Asses! And now they know of my invasion in the park!"

"Then that's where we're headed!" A voice from underground said and Demi-Devimon turned round to see a red crab-like claw reach out the rubble like the Shredder of the Ninja Turtles series. Using his free hand-err-claw, the creature pulled himself up to reveal himself to be a Scizor, but this one was more bulky and looks meaner and tougher.

"You survived? And Digivolved?" Demi-Devimon said in shock.

"Those Zubats that you sent at the girl helped me," The Super Scizor said as he threw a bundle of wounded Zubats to the ground, "The spirits inside them was enough to power me up. Not digivolve, but was enough to send me into a state where pokemon will never reach!"

"Well then!" Demi-Devimon said as he spread out his wings, "The gogglehead and his lizard-pet are going to an army of your fellow Scythers, the more they crush..."

"The better the chance of an other me!" The Super Scizor smiles wickedly as he went into some kind of super speed and ran down the streets in a silver-red wind, not with out sending Demi-Devimon into a spin first.

"WWWAAAAIIITTT FFFOOORRR MMMEEE!" Demi-Devimon shouted and he manages to stop and recovered from his dizziness and rapidly flaps his wings following the trail of fire made by Super Scizor.

* * *

**Tamer's Real World**  
Alternate realities, hard to say what they'll be like. Some times you'll see a different version of yourself, mostly evil, or its in a different way, like you are poor in universe, and rich in the next, perhaps even gender blender. Sometimes, there's universe that you don't even exist, sometimes there's even alternate creatures and lifestyle on the planet. In this alternate universe, it fits in between the Adventure's and our own dimension. There Digimon is a multi-media series, enough to get a TV show that takes place in the Adventure Universe. Of course what the people and digimon of this world doesn't know is, they're a TV show too and we're the once that watches them. Makes you wonder about our universes existence uh...

A grey fog lifts into the air and surrounds a building, inside shadows loams with red eyes, their mouths glowed red and then they spitted out waves of fire. "Hound!" The shadows growled in a mean guard-dog voice. In the middle of the pack, a new shadow goes in between them, but this one is different from theirs, it's more cat-like.

"That's it boys, keep wrecking the place!" Gatomon X smiles evilly, "We'll wreck the place and lure the meddlesome heroes at the same time, 2 birds with 1 stone! And I'll really like a bird right now too!"

"HOUNDOOM!" The demon-dog shadows growled as they fired out fireballs blowing up buildings, cars and scaring confused people out of the fog.

"I never though dogs will begin listening to cats." A girl's voice said from outside the fog, and soon Gatomon X look outside and sees three shadows of human children walk forward.

"Well, well!" Gatomon X smiles as the three kids enter the digital field, "If it isn't Rika, Takato and Henry!

"And I'm guessing you're a Gatomon that's into fashion!" Takato joked and Gatomon X growled causing Takato to gulp.

"Let's just say," Gatomon X smiles, "There's a new cat in town!"

"NOW!" Henry shouted and Gatomon X turns around to see a blur of red, green/white and yellow aiming for her. Using her super cat-reflexes, Gatomon X leap out of the way and turns back to see Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon smashing the ground due to missing their target. "Aren't you guys supposed to warn me of such things?" Gatomon X growled at the dogs. The shadows faded revealing what looks like black Doberman dogs with a red underbellies and snout. Along with horns on their heads and bone for rings around their neck and ankles, the one on neck has a skull on it making it look like a necklace.

"Damn, I'm not getting any data from them!" Henry blurted out, as he looks at his D-Arc that stating 'NO DATA' before a picture of the creatures.

"No data is right!" Terriermon said, "There's no data I can sense from these guys at all!"

"WHAT?!" The humans but Takato said, the gogglehead however was too focus on his D-Arc.

"Guilmon, get a look at that cat!"

"Okay Takatomon!" Guilmon said as he turns to a smirking Gatomon X, and that pose was sent to the D-Arc.

"Gatomon X," Takato said as he read his D-Arc, "The X-Digimon version of Gatomon. No further information is known...GREAT!"

"X-Digimon?" Henry question.

"Yes, I would like to go into more detail about myself, but I think the Houndooms can get restless." Gatomon X smiles.

"Houndooms?" Rika asks, "Are they rejected digimon like you?" This comment cause growls from both Gatomon X and her army, but the cat-digimon manages to calm herself.

"First of all, I'm a superior digimon with the X-antibody which has me surpass your second rate digimon!" Rika and Renamon made glares, but Gatomon X continued, "And the Houndooms are not digimon. My mistress has discovered these 'pokemon' in an other world. But due to them not being evil creatures that digimon can choose to be, a fellow servant to the mistress has discovered these dark soul-like creatures that can poses any flesh-body, including pokemon!"

"So these guys are being controlled?" Takato growled.

"Well aren't you a detective!" Gatomon X joked, "And the great part is, they're aren't digimon!" Gatomon X smiles.

"So?" The heroes ask.

"When a digimon comes into this world they get surrounded by this digital field, causing them to be trap in it unleash it was open up by somebody! And since they aren't digimon..."

"They can be outside of the field!" Renamon blurted out and everyone else gasp right as Gatomon X snaps her fingers sending all the dog-pokemon running out of the fog leaving behind six shock heroes and a laughing evilly Gatomon X.

"You wrench!" Rika cursed out as she glances to the fog to see glows of red and sounds of destruction going on outside.

"So, why are you still here?" Terriermon asks and Gatomon X stops laughing and stared at her enemies nervously as they give her death-glances, but then Takato change his expression.

"Cause this is her digital field," Takato said brining everyone's attention to him, "She can't escape! You guys go deal with those dog-things, me and Guilmon will take care of her!"

"Got it!" Henry nodded.

"Better not screw this up gogglehead!" Rika said as the two Tamers and their digimon exited the field with Takato and Guilmon on one side glaring at Gatomon X who went into a battle-pose.

"Not very smart casting off the all the help you two will need to survive!" Gatomon X taunted.

"Takes more than the likes of you to defeat us!" Guilmon growled and Takato smiles and nodded.

"Yeah, let's get her Guilmon!" And at that moment, both digimon charges at each other, Guilmon bites onto Gatomon X's shoulder while the cat slashes Guilmon's face.

* * *

**Data Squad/Savers-Digital World**  
A warm wind blows through the hot desert of this digital world, the only life here would be the cactus, tumbleweeds and two certain lifeforms, an Agumon but slightly bigger while wearing Red Training Grips and his human companion, Masura Daimon, or better known as Marcus Daimon. It's been four years since they've began started living in the dital world after their adventure. Since the digimon had to be sent back to their own world, Marcus and Agumon refused to be separated and choose to be in the digital world together. Though they miss their old friends and families in the real world, but nothing beats the heck out of being the Number One street fighters of the digital world, which is why they are in this particular area as of now, hearing rumors of mysterious digimon-like creatures appearing and causing havoc.

"Agumon, can you smell anything?" Marcus ask and his digimon started sniffing the air.

"Yeah," Agumon growled, "They're here!"

And at the sound of a loud growl, both fighters leaped out of the way as a giant boulder smashes into the ground. Marcus stared into the dust cloud as it vanishes to get a sight of a troop of humanoid like creatures.

"So you punks think you can win through a little dust-cloud you cowards? Show yourselves!" And as Marcus's demanded, the dust cloud completely vanishes revealing a troop of three types of monster, one type was a creature with a large body with no mouth but eyes on the top, short arms but very long and flexible legs with three toes. The next type was a humanoid-creature wearing a purple boxing-tunic and shoes along with shoulder pads and on his arms seems to be red boxing gloves. And the final monster were to Marcus, the wackiest of them all, as it looks like a blue-brown top.

"Well Agumon, looks like we're going to have a street brawl!" Marcus cracks his knuckles and Agumon smirks.

"Let's get them Boss!" Agumon smirks and the two charge towards the monsters who all made battle cries as they charge towards the Tamer and his digimon.

And watching the street-brawl, standing on a cliff is Mummymon in his human form, "Either I've got weak pokemon, or they weren't kidding when they told this kid and his digimon knows how to fight!" Mummymon said in awe as he saw Marcus and Agumon punch after punch each pokemon to the ground while a shadow emerges and sinks into another.

"Dammit!" Marcus said as he punches a boxing-monster to the ground causing a shadow to pop out, "Each time we defeat one, that shadow thing makes another stronger!" Agumon slashes a kicking-monster to the ground and a shadow pops out an joins the othr shadows in finding a new host.

"That means the better the fight is!" Agumon smiles.

"Couldn't have it any other way!" Marcus smiles back and slams his elbow to a pokemon attacking him from behind. "It's fighting TIME!"

* * *

**V-Tamer Real World**  
The sun begins to set on this universe and the buildings begin to cast large shadows over the streets. Through the crowds of people, hundreds of them, and that's not counting the people in the cars, but through the hundreds of people, a boy around his early teens walks through the crowed, the most unique about this boy, besides his large bushy hair and goggles he wears in front of them, is that this boy looks like a younger Tai! In fact, he totally resembles the early years of Tai's days in his digital adventures. But this isn't Tai Kamiya, it's Taichi Yagami, and like Tai, he's a digidestined, or a Tamer as he's called. And beside the boy is a small girl looking like Kari did when she was little.

"Isn't it great big brother!" The chibi-Kari cheered as she skip down the side-walk while looking at her little V-Pet, "My new digimon has evolve, now it's a Salamon!"

"That's great Hikari," Taichi smiled and looks up into the sky, "You're reminding me of me when I first got Zero!"

"Do you think Zero will be friends with Sally?" Hikari smiles brightly.

"I bet he will!" Taichi replied guessing Hikari finally gave a nick-name to her digimon.

"Taichi..."

"Yeah Hikari?" Taichi replied looking at her sister as they walk and not looking directly anywhere else.

"Are there spider-digimon?" Hikai asks.

"Um, yeah?" Taichi said in confusion, "Why? I thought you don't like spiders?"

"Cause I think I'm looking at some!"

"Uh?" Taichi said and cocked his head up to see people running past him screaming their heads off as a horde of small Green Spiders and big redish ones chases them, and they all have red glowing eyes.

"ARIA!" The giant red ones shouted out as they shot out webs from their mouths that spun around people tripping to the ground, and the spider creatures started pulling them in.

"C'mon Hikari!" Taichi shouted as he grab his sister's hand and ran down the streets but stop dead when he saw the other side had an swarm of spiders too.

"What do we do now?" Hikari cried out in fear huging onto her brother's waist.

"We pray!" Taichi replied when he and his siter close their eyes as the spiders march towards them, but they open it when a large flash appeared and they saw the Spiders were held off from a giant blue kmnight and beside him was a small white-puppy.

"ZEROMARU!" Taichi smiles, "You Son of a Bitch!"

"Think I'll miss this party?" Zero smiled if he could, and he swung his sword and blew the spiders into a building.

(The last few lines were inspired by a Family Guy episode involving Exterminaters and Fleas)

"Taichi...what's going on?" Hikari said in confusion.

"Hikari!" The little puppy said cheerfully as it ran up to Hikari who's face change to happiness and she kneelt down to hug the digimon.

"Sally!"

"So you're a Tamer too..." Taichi said in a sad tone, but then change it to a tone, "Guess you'll follow you're big brother to anything!"

"Uh Taichi, they're coming back!" Zeromaru said pointing out to the swarm of spiders dashing towards them.

"Take them out ZERO!"

"GOT IT!" Zero said as his braclet sshot out a light saber and Zero slice at all the spiders, "Victory Sword!" He shout as all the spider's eyes faded to their normal colour and shadows came popping out.

"Way to go!" Taichi cheered unaware of a purple glob coming towards him from behind.

"SOLAR ROAR!"

"Huh?" Taichi turn around to see the purple blob and a swarm of spiders get knock away by shcok waves of sound, the tamer turn to the source to see a Gryphon-type digimon and mounted on him was a silver-haired kid wearing white clothes and a scarf.

"NEO!" Taichi smiled.

"Hmm, Listen here Yagami, I only saved you're sorry ass cause I want it handed to you when you get defeat by me!" Neo stated, but Taichi kept his smile on his face.

"Whatever you say Neo!" Taichi said rembering that what Neo was like in the digital world, as a insane-loontic bent on controlling the world and having him dead. But when Rei threated to kill herself, Neo snap out of it, but his rivalry with Taichi however, it still burns.

"Hey guys, are we late?" A familer voice from the air said and Taichi smiles.

"Hideto, the party just getting started!" And decending to the earth is a Omnimon, a large white-knight with a Wargreymon for the left arm and a MetalGarurumon for the right, and standing on the Wargreymon shield is Hideot, a boy with dark hair wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. He is one of Neo's Alias 3, a elite team of Tamers chocen by Neo to elimiante Taichi. Hideot however never believe in Neo's dreams abnd motives, but since he felt that he was responible for Neo's sister Rei's condition, he felt that he had to make it up to his friends. But with help of his old friend friend Rei, and new friends like Taichi and Zeromaru, he switch sideswith the support of his own digimon and fought against Neo and his army.

"Don't forget us!" Taichi, Neo and Hideto spun around to see a brown haired girl wearing a orange outfit and sitting in a wheel chair, a blonde girl wearing gothic style clothes and then theres a kid wearing blue-white robes with a mask covering his face.

"Rei, Mari, Sigma!" Taichi and Hideto cried out and Neo stared at his sister in the wheelchair.

"You sure you want to be here?" he said in a cold voice trying to hide his emotion, and Rei nodded and Neo turn his head around in a Sesshomaru from Inuyasha-like manner, "Do as you wish!"

"Sigma, why are you wearing that mask again?" Mari giggled as she pulled the mask of a shock Sigma, who without the mask looks like Kenny from Beyblade.

"Mari, give it BACK!" Sigma shouted as he went into a tug-of-war with Mari over th mask.

"NO!" Mari grunted as she kept pulling the mask, "You look...cute...with out it!"

"Taichi, who are these people?" Hikari asks and this brought everyone's attention, eispicially Mari who let go of the mask causing Sigma to fall on the ground and the girl ran up to Hikari and started squeezing the air out of her.

"Oh, are you just the cutest thing?"

"Can't...Breath!" Hikari manages to say as Taichi, Sigma and Hideto tries to pry the poor girl out of Mari.

"Let go of Hikari!" Sally barked and at that moment Mari let go off Hikari and turn to Sally who went from a serious face to a afraid one as Mari started hugging it too.

"Oh, are you the little girl's digimon? Aren't you cute too!"

"HELP...ME!"

"Man, I know how those two feel..." Sigma said as he rubbed his neck from all the hugging and sqeezing Mari did on him.

"Mari, stop acting like Elmyra from Looney Tunes, and get you digimon out! You too Sigma!" Neo barked and Mari dropped Sally on the flor and nodded as well as Sigma who pointed their V-Pet to the air, and it flash and Mari's turn into a girl wearing a pink flower dress and hat with green wings, and Sigma got a phantom-ghost wearing a gray cloak and red hooded-cape with a scyth being held up by not hands, but the gray clothe.

"Lillymon and Phantomon uh?" Taichi smirks.

"Yeah, after Arkadimon was defeated, all the data he collected was freed, and Pie and Rose were reborn, but not at the full level yet." Sigma replied and then turn to Hikari, "Who's she, and is she a Tamer too?"

"Seems like, this is my little sister Hikari and her new digimon Sally the Salamon."

"Hi!"

"Hello!" The two girl said and waved with their hand and paw.

"Oh, aren't they just adorable?" Mari squeeled.

"Yeah,yeah, now can we get to the battle now?" Neo shouted still on top off Gryphonmon as they battle off the pokemon with Zeromaru and Omni.

"He's right, let's get in there!" Hideto said as he charge towards his digimon.

"You guys ready?" Mari said looking at her's and Sigma's digimon.

"I never came back to life for nothing!" Rose smiles.

"I have a old score to settle with spiders!" Pie smiles.

"Make sure to squish them this time!" Sigma said giving out a thumbs up as all four of them charge towards the battle.

"You guys up for this?" Tiachi asks his little sister, her digimon and Rei who all nodded, "Make sure not to get in trouble!"

* * *

**Adventure/Frontier Real World**  
Back in the Adventure's real world, another gogglehead walks the streets. Wearing a red vest over a yellow shirt with a C-like symbol and a hat with giggles over it, and in his left hand is a bundle of roses.

"Well Zoe, today's the day." Takuya Kanbara, the leader of the Frontier Digidestined smiled. He and his friends have ventured through the digital world to battle the corrupted angel Chrubimon and the puppet master Lucemon. The element of their adventures that would surprise anyone, including the other digidestineds, is that they could digivolve into digimon. And promises were made to each others in that adventure, especially one that Takuya and the only female member Zoe made during he battle with Chubimon. "She should be here in a few minutes!" Takuya said as he smiled as he waits by the park's water fountain, but it soon faded as he begin to hear screaming noises and people running away like crazy from something. "What the hell is going-"

"SCYTHER!"

"ON?!" Takuya screamed out as he duck from cover as a giant green pray mantis slice the water fountain. Takuya lifts his head up and turns around to see the water fountain crumbled into stone chunks with a giant spurt of water splashing everything it could reach, and behind it are three Scythers with red eyes glaring down at Takuya. "What kind of digimon are you guys?"

Takuya's question was unanswered as a Scyther charge at Takuya, but the boy luckily back flips out of the way unknowing that a red fiery aura surrounds him and soon fades. As he landed on his feet with his fingers on the ground, he faces the Scyther growling angrily at him with its right blade-arm smashed into the ground.

"Scyther, scyther scyth? (Takuya Kanbara I presume?)"

"How do you know my name? And how can I understand you?"

"(We are really lost souls from a void,)" The Scyther said as he gets up and his companions join, "(Luckily Demi-Devimon and his cohorts released us and they found us these 'pokemon' as they are called for us to overshadow and control their bodies. Now on the side of the Dark Moon Mistress, we are out to destroy all life in the multiverse, starting with the digidestineds!)"

"That is just SICK!" Takuya shouted, "But why can I understand you guys when you just repeat the same thing over and over again?"

"(Easy, digimon seams to be able to understand the pokemon's speech. Being a digimon-hybrid, you have to power to communicate with us."

"Really? Well communicate with THIS!" Takuya yelled out as he punch the Scyther in the face at that's when Takuya notice, right when his fist collided with the bug's nostril, his fist was a fireball.

"(Ahh, it burns!)" The Scyther shouted as his face was in flames, soon the red eyes faded to normal and the dark spirit flew out and entered one of his partners, letting the out-cold Scyther body fall to the ground with a burned face.

"What is this?" Takuya question as he look at his fiery hand, soon a symbol appeared flash for a few seconds and Takuya nodded knowing what it means. "Do you guys really think you all can get away with using the bodies of innocent creatures to destroy every species in every universe?" Soon Takuya engulf into a fiery aura once again, "I for one wont stand for it!" Takuya dash towards to the freaking-out Scythers knowing their weakness of fire.

"(We're bone!)" One said as a flame fist collided with his chest.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon spitted out fireball after fireball at the attacking Scythers burning them causing them to fall to the ground and a shadow pop out each to combine with a new host to make a stronger creature. "There's just...to many...Tai..." Agumon said as he takes deep breaths.

"Just hang in there Agumon!" Tai cheered out as he reaches into his pocket for a chocolate bar and tosses it at Agumon to eat it. "We just have to weaken these guys and hold them off till help arrives."

"You called?" A familiar voice called out and Tai turns around to see what looks like a younger version of himself, but wearing a blue vest with a shirt underneath and wearing shorts, along with Tai's old trademark goggles he gave to this kid.

"DAVIS!" Tai shouted.

"A Veemon!" Agumon added as both the human and his blue dragon waved, though Veemon waved with his left arm while he held his chest with his right arm as a fiery symbol of Courage appeared for a second again.

"Izzy told us what happened, the others should be here soon." Davis said.

"Not soon enough!" A cold voice said and a wind was soon followed, the leaders and their lizard-digimon shielded their eyes as leaves and dust blew around, as they open them they saw what looks like a Scizor but meaner looking and ripped up with larger muscles, the Super Scizor. "Remember me kid?"

"You're that...that bug from that store..." Tai said in disbelief.

"But how did you survive?" Agumon said confuse, "That building was falling apart!"

"Luckily some Zubats were there and when you defeated them, I've absorbed my brethren from them and we've advance this body so far, no pokemon will ever achieved!"

"Pokemon? What's that?" Davis question.

"That's what the creature you guys are possessing, aren't they?" Tai guess and the Super-Scizor nodded.

"What ever the dark spirits are made of, digital, biological or even ectoplasm, we seem to be unable to overshadow the digimon for long periods of time. We need a host to fully survive them spend eternity in limbo, and digimon were the most excellent creature we wanted, but after we found the pokemon, creatures that seemed similar to the digimon, we made no hesitation in overshadowing them."

"You'll have to get through us to keep those bodies!" Veemon said ignoring the pain in his chest as the symbol flashes again.

"So be it!" Super Scizor growled.

"That takes care of them." Takuya smirks as he sees a pile of passed out Scizors all without darkness inside them as the fly in the sky and flies off.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Vee Headbutt!"

"Those sound like digimon attacks..." Takuya said as he walks to the fence behind him that overlooks a large field, and went bug-eyed at the sight of a digimon he recognizes, an Agumon, plus a small blue dragon Takuya seems familiar with. Those two seem to be having trouble with a giant red bug that are doing heavy damages. From the sidelines, Takuya sees two humans, and one seems familiar.

"Taichi?" Takuya said in confusion and turn to the blue dragon, "That must be Zeromaru, he shrunk!" And without a second though, Takuya made a running start and jump onto the fence for a boost and leaped into the field.

"Pathetic!" Super-Scizor glowed as he lifted up his right claw snapping it as he smeared at the fallen Veemon and Agumon, "You two aren't ever worth my time!"

"Freak..." Tai muttered.

"Tai, we've gotta digivolve!" Davis shouted and Tai nodded, and as they begin to reach for their digivices.

"Hey boozo!" A fiery-blast rocketed down from a nearby hill with a fence above it. The fireball collided with the Super Scizor who cried in pain, as he was scorch badly.

"You'll pay for that you...kid?" The Super Scizor ended his sentence in confusion as he and the other four beings with them stared at Takuya as the fire vanishes from around him.

"Look pay, you and your friends really got me pissed of when you harm innocent creature, but I'm not going to let you harm my friends Taichi and Zeromaru either!"

"Zeromaru?!" Davis and Veemon shouted in unison.

"Tai, do you know him?" Agumon asks and Tai just shrugged his arms.

"Tai, Agumon!" Sora's voice shouted and the four adventurers turn around to see their entire Japanese team plus purified pokemon coming towards them. "Sorry we're late!"

"Hey, what's that kid doing?" Yolie shouted pointing to Takuya.

"I know who you are now," The Super-Scizor let out a taunting laugh, "You're Takuya, the legendary warrior of fire?"

"Yeah, you know of me like your friends too uh?" Takuya smirks as flames appeared in his right hand and it morphs into his D-Tector, which everybody looks at him in awe.

"It's a digivice!" Mimi shouted.

"He's a digidestined?" Izzy wondered.

**Play: Live & learn from Sonic Adventure 2**

(Spirit Evolution)

"Execute!" Takuya shouted as he let out a fractal code from his D-Tector onto his hand, "Spirit Evolution!" Soon the fractal code grew and went around Takuya along with the spirit of fire. Soon red armour appeared over Takuya. He wore a black cloth underneath and long yellow hair grew from his head where he wore a demon mask. As he made a few battle poses as he lands on a platform, he shouts out his name, "AGUNIMON!"

**End Song**

Everyone stared out in awe at what they just saw, a human child just morph into a digimon, how is that possible?

"Who is that kid?" Sora asks.

"Don't know," Tai replied, "That bug called him Takuya and his a warrior of fire. Plus this Takuya-kid says he knows me...and some guy name Zeromaru."

"I believe he's mistake you." Davis said calmly as Tai and Sora looks at Davis oddly wondering what he means.

"Even though you're element is fire Agunimon," Super Scizor said as his wings opened up revealing telling that Super Scizor is getting ready to fight serious, "My body is far stronger, your attacks will feel like an ember sparks!"

"We'll see!" Agunimon said as his right fist glowed red, "Flame Fist!"

As he punch Super Scyther is the chest, a giant red fiery dragon engulf Super Scizor who cried out in pain.

"You'll pay for that, Steel Wing!" Super Scizor cried out and surround out steel crystals that blew towards Agunimon, but didn't do much damage. "You think that'll stop me? Pyro Tornado!" A fiery twister spins around Agunimon causing him to spin around too, soon Agunimon uses the spinning and the fire to do a roundhouse kick into Super Scizor's chest causing him to fly high in the sky.

"You...pay...you prick!" Super Scizor said as he held his smash up chest and his body fell to the ground outside the park.

"Hey!" Agunimon said waving his hand to the group and Tai nervously waved back, "Long time no see," Agunimon said and he looked up and down on Taichi who now seems older to him. "Long time! Hey, did Zero de-digivolve?"

"Uh, listen...uh, Takuya-"

"Taichi Yagami," Davis said interrupting Tai Kamiya," He looks like my friend here but younger and wears a blue T-shirt with stars and a cape?"

"Yeah!" Agunimon said.

"And Zeromaru," Veemon said, "He looks like a bigger me, right?"

"You got it!" Agunimon replied.

"Davis, do you know what he's talking about?" Yolie asks.

"Some what," Davis replied, "Remember when we face Parallelmon?" His question was followed by Yolie, Tk, Kari and Cody all nodding. "He sent us to the another dimension. While you guys were trap in him, me and Veemon befriended an alternate dimension of Tai, name Taichi Yagami and has these really cool digimon name Zeromaru."

"So there's another me but younger in the space-time thing?" Tai asks and Davis nodded.

"Great, and one is bad enough!" Mimi moaned.

"So how did you know the other Taichi?" Sora asks.

"Me and my friend were adventuring in the digital world, but I was summoned to another universe, soon the other Taichi and Zeromaru was transported there too. Turns out, we were summoned to batttle a shape-shifting digimon called Metamormon that was destroying that digital world."

"I wonder how's that guy's doing." Davis smiles.

"You meddling brats!"

"It's that voice again!" Tai shouted as he and everyone looked up into the sky to see a flying ball-shape bat wearing a masks.

"DEMI-DEVIMON!" The eight original digidestined and their digimon shouted in unison.

"So he's the Demi-Devimon those bugs been talking about," Agunimon shouted brining everyone's attention back to him, "Those giant pray mantis has been saying that he freed those shadows and was the one to bring them, to the pokemon to have some army for his moon-mistress demon thing."

"Yeah, my new boss is going to get a better percentage of my power than I gave Myotismon!" Demi-Devimon smiles evilly.

"Rhyhorn, Rhy, Rhyhorn! (After what happens to me, I'll never let you enslave another pokemon!)"

"He's right!" Palmon shouted as her vines stretch out.

"Tough words," Demi-Devimon smiles evilly as a huge army of Scythers, Zubats and five Rhyhorns appear behind him. "But can you stop them, plus these three bad boys?" Out of the air, three purple dark orbs formed before Demi-Devimon transforming into a poke-ball.

"What are those?" Yolie asks. Demi-Devimon smirks and grabs the one on his right with his foot.

"Allow me to introduce the first of my pokemon generals, Dragonite!" Out of the flash, a giant golden dragon on his two legs with wings and a beige underbelly that goes from his neck to his tail. Demi-Devimon went to the middle poke-ball and click on the button. "And here's the terror, Tyranitar!" The second poke-ball flash out a huge green armoured lizard with a blue chest and black stripes around and spikes going down his back. Demi-Devimon flew to the last poke-ball and opened it. "And last, but least, Salamence!" The flash from the ball faded down revealing a huge blue dragon with blood red wings and a long neck. All three of them have red eyes indicating that they too are posed.

"They look like trouble!" Tentomon said.

"Tai, what are we going to do?" Sora asks. Tai look at the three dragons before him and the army of pokemon behind them. "You guys handle all the other pokemon, me and Davis and Takuya will handle these three."

"You can count on me!" Davis smirks.

"You really do remind me of the other Taichi. And it's Agunimon now."

"Can we count on you or what?" Taichi asks and the digimon nodded.

"Okay then," Sora said, "We'll deal with the other pokemon and heal them, you guys deal with these three!" Sora and every else nodded.

"Okay then," Taichi said as he and his two goggleheaded companions, plus Agumon and Veemon turn to the three menacing digimon. "Who wants who?"

"By the looks of things," Izzy said as he approaches the trio, "The ones called Dragonite and Salamence seem to be flying types."

"Okay, Greymon will have to do with Tyranitar, though Metal Greymon will be fair against the other two." Taichi turn to Agunimon, "You good with flying enemies."

"Don't worry," Agunimon smirks, "I have a flying digivoltion. I pick Salamence."

"Okay then Davis," Tai said, "That leaves Dragonite to you."

"Aw man," Davis moan, "I get the barney-thing?"

"DRAAA!" The Dragonite roared out being insulted.

"Forget it," Demi-Devimon commanded." Just save for the fight. Okay men," Demi-Devimon waved his wing, "Charge!" As ordered, the army of pokemon begin charging down, and the digimon clash with them.

"Let's digivolve!" Davis smiles as he and Taichi held out their digivices.

**Play: Live & Learn from Sonic Adventure 2**

(Digivolution-Adventure)

The digivices glowed and shine a bright light into the sky and Agumon spun around while data was absorbed into him.

"Agumon digivolve to..." Agumon began growing huge, turning into a huge full-grown dinosaur. With orange scales with blue stripes on his back and a triceratops's skull as a helmet, Agumon has now become "Greymon!"

Davis' D3 shine into the sky as well and Veemon spun in the circle.

"Veemon digivolve to..." Veemon grew tall and bulky, looking like a muscle version of himself loosing all the cuteness. He now has white sharp-wings and a V/X mark on his chest along with a huge horn on his nose. "ExVeemon!"

(Slide Evolution)

"Slide Evolution!" Agunimon shouted as he was in a tunnel made from fractal code. He slide from the human spirit of Agunimon and the closer he got to the other spirit, the more he change. He ended up morphing into a primitive version of War Greymon but with fiery wings. "BurningGreymon!"

**End Song**

Greymon smashes into Tyranitar and they both lock onto each other's grip trying to push the other to the ground. Tyranitar smashes his head into Greymon's skull and with moment of blindness his opponent has, the pokemon flip the digimon to the ground and his mouth glowed a yellowish beam.

"Sure you want to play it that way uh?" Greymon said as he got himself onto his feet and his mouth glowed and flames began charging up.

"(Hyper Beam!)"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon's gigantic fireball collided with the huge beam; they began pushing each other's back and forth. Soon both attack blow up and a dust cloud form. "Great, now I can't see him!" Greymon growled as he looked around the dust clouds covering everything up. But Greymon stops when he sees a shadow with a glowing yellow energy charging up.

"(Thunder)" A thunderbolt shocked through the dust cloud and shocked Greymon paralysed for a few seconds.

"(It's Crunch time!)" Storming out of the dust clouds is Tyranitar with its fangs wide opens it chomps onto Greymon's right shoulder performing its Crunch attack.

"Dammit!" Tai curse as he clenches his fist, "That thing isn't fighting fair!"

Greymon manages to get Tyranitar off him by kicking him. The pokemon growls as it gets to his feet and Greymon glares at it.

"Great Horns Attack!" Greymon began dashing with his head lowered aiming at Tyranitar. Once they both collided, Greymon smashed his skull plus his horns into Tyranitar's armor-skin and begin pushing him backwards. Tyranitar grabs onto Greymon's head and summoned up a sandstorm.

"Gah! I can't see again!" Greymon shouted, a before he knows it, Tyranitar started crunching again giving Greymon some critical damage.

"Tail Crash!" Greymon shouted as he whips his tail into Tyranitar's face causing him to back off. As the sandstorm faded, Tai was now able to see his digimon and the pokemon staring each other growling.

"Time to kick it up a notch." Tai said as he reaches for his digivice.

"Okay you wannabemon," ExVeemon smirks as puts up his dukes against an emotionless Dragonite, "Just me and you!"

"ExVeemon, just get this thing over with!"

"Got it Dav-" ExVeemon stop as he felt the symbol appears on his chest and fades away.

"ExVeemon, you okay?" Davis asks and his digimon shook the pain off.

"Never been better, now let's take this dragon!" ExVeemon said as he soared into the air, and on cue, Dragonite toke the invitation and flew into the sky as well.

"You've been saying that all day..." Davis said in a sad tone for him as he looks into the sky as ExVeemon and Dragonite clashes.

"Vee-Laser!" From the X mark on his chest, a laser appeared and aimed for Dragonite, but he blocked it with a Dragon Rage. Both attacks pushes each other back and forth, each dragon trying to give the other more power. Soon the courage symbol appears on ExVeemon again, and filling up with pain, ExVeemon grabs to his chest abandoning the Vee-Laser as the dragon rage destroys it.

"Aw man!" ExVeemon mutters as Dragon Rage blast him.

"ExVeemon!" Davis cried out, but let out a smile as he watches the smoke clears to see ExVeemon still flying. Scratches and a few bruise, but still alive.

"Dammit, with that pain in my chest, I can risk my Vee-Laser." ExVeemon says as he clenches his right fist. "Vee-Punch!"

The dragon pokemon toke the mega strong hit in the face, as it was tumble in the air a few feet. As soon as Dragonite regain its balance, it didn't last long as ExVeemon kicked him in the chest. "Vee-Kick!"

"Critical Crunch!" ExVeemon chomp his teeth onto one of Dragonite's wings and the dragon let out a howl. "Okay then, time to get hose shadow out of-AHH!" ExVeemon felt the symbol in his chest again and began holding onto his chest. Dragonite, who with only one good wing having trouble flying saw this and took the time to make a powerful Dragon Rage. Once finished, Dragonite shot out the huge amount of energy and ExVeemon still holding onto his chest could only stare at the dragon energy as it blasted into him.

"Veemon!" Davis cried out loud as he sees his digimon glow and reverts back to his rookie stage and fall from the sky. "Don't worry pal, I got ya!" Davis said as he catches his friend in the arms.

"Thanks...Davish!"

"Veemon, you okay?"

"You bet!" Veemon said as he leaps off Davis' arms and back to the ground.

"You've acting a bit weird lately..."

"Don't worry," Veemon said managing a grin and giving out a thumbs up, "I've been all the time. At least that's what Gatomon says."

"I guess so," Davis smiles as he holds up his D-3 and D-Terminal.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon in a fiery aura smash into Salamence's chest knocking him a few feet in the air.

"(Hyper Beam!)" Salamence shouted as he charge up it's attack and blasted into BurningGreymon who tried to block it with the Rudori Tarpana, the cannons on his arms. Most of the attack was blocked, but some of it manages to get through.

"Blocking isn't the only thing these babies can do." BurningGreymon said as he aims his Rudori Tarpana at Salamence, "Pyro Barrage!" Fiery solar waves were blasted out at Salamence who toke the hit, soon he was glowing a red aura.

"(RAGE!)" It shouted, "(Flamethrower!)" Soon a whip of fire was blown out but Burninggreymon took the hit a made a smirk.

"Fire my element, Fire Below!" BurningGreymon flew a bit higher and aims his gun at Salamence and rapidly fired at the dragon.

"GRRAAAHH! (Dragonbreath!)" The dragon inhaled and blew into BurningGreymon's face.

"Ack, Dragonbreath is right!" BurningGreymon says as he coughs and holds his mouth.

"(Dragon Rush!)" Salamence charge right into BurningGreymon with incredible energy and the Beast Hybrid fell to the ground; he started glowing and reverted back to his human form.

"Ugh..." Takuya said as he opens his eyes and looks up at a growling Salamence. "So you want to play it that way uh?" Takuya got back to his feet, has his right arm whip the blood off his mouth a held up his digivice.

* * *

**Saver's Digital World**

Marcus cracks his knuckles over the fallen pokemon before him. "That was so easy!"

"I wonder what those shadows things are!" Agumon said looking up at the dark digital spirits. Both of their attentions were brought away from them when they heard clapping and they look down to see Mummymon in his human guise clapping as he walks towards them.

"Bravo. I must say that you two aren't like the kids in my world."

"Are you the punk-ass responsible for all this?" Marcus growled.

"Sort of. It's an order I'm following of the mistress."

"That's all the information I need. You're ass is mine, let's go Agumon!"

"Right!"

"Poke-ball, go!" Mummymon smiles as he opens the ball, it glows and the red light forms a giant orange dragon with wings and a flame on its tail.

"What the-" Agumon question.

"Met my top pokemon, Charizard!" Mumymon says evilly.

"I don't care if he's Stone Cold Steve Austin," Marcus said as he charges at Charizard with his fist in the air, "We're going to beat the crap out of him!" Once the human smashes his fist into the pokemon, the DNA appeared on Marcus's fist. The tamer quickly pulled out his Digiviceand said, "DNA Charge!"

**Play: Live & learn from Sonic Adventure 2**

(Digivolution-Savers)

"Agumon digivolve to..." Agumon grew into a creature very similar to Greymon, but with red markings on the mask, and horns on his shoulders and different body markings. "GeoGreymon!"

**End Song**

A cold wind blew into the battlefield as two humans, or humanoid creature stood beside their reptile monsters.

"ATTACK!" Their human partner commanded and GeoGreymon cast his Mega Flame while Charizard blew out his Flamethrower. Both attacks cause a dust cloud, and the giant titans took the chance for an attack. As the cloud faded, it revealed Greymon and Charizard trading blows for blows with their claws and tails.

"You're little pet is a good fighter I admit," Mummymon said, "But you will eventually lose!"

"I had it up to here with you!" Marcus shouted as he raises his hand high. He then began charging towards Mummymon.

"What? What I do?" Mummymon said in fear, as Marcus' fist was about to collide with his face.

"For pissing me off, that's what!" Marcus said as he punches Mummymon in the face leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"Okay kid, you want to play with me?" Mummymon grins as he morphs into his digimon form.

"So, you're a digimon too?" Marcus said with a smirk and got into a battling pose, "This should be fun!"

"Necrophobia!" Mummymon shouted as he fires energy from his gun, the Obelisk. But Marcus dodges it and kick Mumymon in the chest causing him to drop his weapon.

"Wuss!" Marcus said he punches Mummymon in the head again, causing another DNA to appear, Marcus looks up to the battle to see Charizard is now flying in the sky and firing fireballs at GeoGreymon. Being without wings, GeoGreymon is at a disadvantage. "Good thing I have this!"

* * *

**Tamer's Real World**

Gatomon X is in a real disadvantage here. He opponent, Guilmon is strong and may not look like it, but fast, but she's faster and more agile. They won't matter since Guilmon's partner Takato can Digi-Modify, upgrading his digimon with new attacks and abilities.

"Looks like I may have to use this after all!" Gatomon X said as she summoned up a dark vortex that morphs into a pokeball.

"What is that Takato?" Guilmon asks.

"I have no clue boy..." Takato replied.

"I this corner," Gatomon X said in a Wrestling Announcer's voice, "We have the leader of the Tamers, Takato Matsuki and his digimon Guilmon!" After saying that, Guilmon and Takato heard some clapping and cheers. They turn to the source of it and found a bunch of cheering mice.

"Okay, now that's weird!" Takato said.

"And on this corner," Gatomon X said bouncing her pokeball, "Coming from the pokeworld, my best fighter...SLAKING!" Gatomon X tosses her pokeball to the air and it releases a gigantic brown-white sloth with a mean face. "Let's get ready to rumble!"

Takato reaches for his card deck and picks out the card he wants and he smirks.

**Play: live & Learn from Sonic Adventure 2**

(Digi-Modify)

"Digi-Modify!" Takato shouted as he does posses with the card and slices the card down his D-Power, "Digivolution Activate!"

(Digivolution-Tamers)

"Guilmon digivolve to..." Guilmon then began growling big, stronger and a Mohawk grew on his head. "Growlmon!"

**End Song**

"Looks like it's Godzilla vs. King Kong!" Gatomon X smiles as she back-flips herself onto the sidelines.

"(Hammer Arm!)" Slaking shouted, as he trusted his arm at Growlmon causing him to back off a bit.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon charges his fireball and shots it in Slaking's face taking minimal damage.

"(My turn, Shadow Claw!)" Slaking's claw filled with dark energy slices up Growlmon's body who let out a yelp as he crashes to the ground.

"Ugh, Dragon Slash!" Growlmon said as his bladed arm glows as he tried to slice Slaking, but the sloth did another Shadow Claw and is holding onto the dragon's blade.

"He's too strong!" Takato said he drop his cards but one still in his hand, "But we've gotta beat him! Who knows what that cat planning on! If we can't beat him, what hope would anyone else would?" And with these words, the card Takato is holding shined blue.

**Song: Live & Learn from Sonic Adventure 2**

(Digi-Modify)

"Digi-Moidfy!" Takato says as he performs poses and the card-slice, "Matrix Evolution Activate!"

(Matrix Digivolution)

"Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to..." Growlmon then grew even bigger and more muscles. He's chest was then covered in white/red armour with arm blades and a mask for his mouth. "WarGrowlmon!"

(Super Digivolution)

"Greymon digivolve to..." Greymon's skull helmet turn into metal, he's chest became metallic plates and his arm was now a robot's arm. Torn up purple wings on his back and red hair grew from his head, along with a metallic part on his tail. "MetalGreymon!"

(Armor Digivolution)

"Digi-Armor, Energize!" Davis shouted as the Digi-Egg of Friendship was activated.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to..." Soon he was merge with the digiegg and an electric cocoon form over him in the shape of a dog-like creature, and the shadows of Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon and MetalGarurumon appeared. When all the images vanished, Veemon in his new form hatched out. He was now canine-like wearing black armor with a thunderbolt on his head. "Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!"

(Fusion Evolution)

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!" Takuya said as both the human and beast spirit of fire swirls around him. The armour of Agunimon is form but with the wings, legs and weaponry of BurningGreymon. "Aldamon!"

(Saver-Warp Digivoltion)

"DNA, Full Charge!" Marcus said as he places the DNA into the digivice.

"GeoGreymon digivolve to..." Greymon upper body was covered now in red metallic armour, complete with giant cyborg wings and a gun-arm on his left. "Rize Greymon!"

**End Song

* * *

****Adventure's Real World**

DemiDevimon sweated out bullets at what he saw. "I've…should have know you guys will use digivolutions." DemiDevimon freaked, but then an evil smile came onto him. "But my pokemon can too (In a way)"

"I don't like what he's up to." Raidramon growled.

At that moment, the skies were filled with dark clouds, but in truth they were the shadowy spirits that were inside the pokemon controlling them.

"You and your friends may have freed those flesh-mon, but the spirits aren't finished yet!" DemiDevimon let out an evil laugh as the shadows dove into three streams and entered each pokemon. Tyranitar grew slightly bigger, his rock skin was soon metallic. Guns were on top on his claws, rockets on his legs, and his eyes were in a red dome.

Next was Salamence, who now stood on his back legs and his heads split into three, looking like a cross between his previous form and the Bluu-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Finally Dragonite turned humanoid with scaly skin, but all dark. Bat-like wings comes out of his back, and on his head he wears a dragon-helmet.

"They've digivolved!" Tai exclaimed.

"Allow me to introduced the pokemon's new forms!"

**Mechanitar**

**Type: Dark-Steel**

**Level: Ultimate, 3rd-Stage**

**Species: Metal Armour Pokemon**

**Abilities: Sand Stream**

**Description: (DemiDevimon) The mechanical version of Tyranitar is one of my finest generals. Able to destroy a single town with a single breath, it's deadly under the wrongs hands. It's pokemon-ability, Sand Stream can cause Sand Storm that could dry up the Pacific Ocean!**

**Salamania**

**Type: Dragon-Flying**

**Level: Ultimate, 3rd-Stage**

**Species: Triple-Headed Dragon Pokemon**

**Abilities: Intimidate**

**Description: (DemiDevimon) If they said two heads are better than one, well what is three heads? Beware, you're not just fighting one pokemon, but three at the same time. They'll crush you when you lest expect it!**

**Dark Drangel**

**Type: Dragon-Flying**

**Level: Ultimate, 3rd-Stage**

**Species: Dragon Warrior Pokemon**

**Abilities: Inner Focus**

**Description: (DemiDevimon) A dark form of what Dragonite could have become, a demonical warrior on the sky with incredible speed and attacks, but sucks on the ground with close combat. But that doesn't mean he'll be weak, he's strong.**

"So, do you all feeling scared now?" DemiDevimon taunted.

"We'll take them on!" Davis replied, and his companions made a smirk.

* * *

**Tai Vs Mecahnitar**

"Giga Blaster!" Metal Greymon shouted as he opened his chest-plate and two missiles popped out and zoomed towards Tyranitar who got hit in the face.

"Cyborg Dinosaur versus Cyborg Dinosaur," Tai commented, "Sounds cool."

"CRUNCH!" Mechanitar shouted as he charge towards Metal Greymon and his mouth opened revealing jagged metal points and chomped on Metal Greymon's organic arm.

"Try this on for size, Over Flame!" Metal Greymon backed his head back a bit and tossed it back spitting out a stream of fire onto Mechanitar who let go roaring out it pain.

"BAH, IT BURNS!"

"Another pokemon weaken against fire?" Tai question.

"Seems like, OVER FLAME!" Once again, Metal Greymon breathed out a fire stream but this time much bigger causing him to be engulfed by the flames.

"That should do it…uh?" Tai shouted as he notice when the flames died down, Mechanitar still stood, with half melted armour and blazing red eyes.

"You two have pissed me off!" Mechanitar roared as his body glow in yellow, "THUNDER!"

"MEGA CLAW!" Metal Greymon shot out his metallic claw, but still attached to his arm by a cable cord. When the claw made contact with the thunderbolt, the electricity course through the cord and went in to Metal Greymon. "GAHHH!"

"METAL GREYMON!" Tai shouted.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Metal Greymon grunted as his hand still flew into Mechanitar, and it smash right into the hyper-pokemon's chest. With the electricity still coursing through the claw that not smashed into Mechanitar's body, one thing came into the mutant's mouth.

"Ah F-" Before he could finish, a large explosion blew up casuing a dust cloud to rise covering the two fighter.

"Who won…" Tai asked, but then a smirk appeared on his face, "Of course it's Metal Greymon." But that smile faded when he saw the smoke clear and Agumon was on the ground, but it reappeared again when Mechanitar wasn't in his form again, but instead a small larva-like creature.

"I won Tai!" Agumon replied weakly as he got up.

* * *

**Davis Vs Dark Drangel**

"Let's finished what dragon-boy here started Raidramon!" Davis cheered.

"You've got it Davis!" The dragon-dog nodded. _"That feeling in my chest is gone, that's good, I'll finished this fight quickly!"_ "Blue Thunder!" Coming from the spikes on his back, blue electricity zapped in the air and hit Dark Drangel right in the chest, and the dragon-angel fell a bit in the air but quickly got up.

"Dragon Rage!" Coming from the palm of his right hand, a stream of bluish flames shot down burning Raidramon, luckily his armour protect him from anything serious.

"THUNDERBOLT!" Coming straight from the skies, a blue lightning bolt jolted into Dark Drangel causing him to scream loud as he fell to the ground. "Electric Bite!" And the digimon finished by charging to his foe with electric teeth and bit the leg.

"GAAAHHH!" Dragonite screamed as he shrunk to his first form, a snake-like pokemon.

"That…" Raidramon said as he reverts back to Veemon, "Was easy."

* * *

**Takuya Vs Salamania**

"S, which of you three is the most stupid?" Aldamon taunted, and the three dragons roared as the left head charge with electricity and the right charge with ice.

"This isn't good." Aldamon said as he flew and dodge the attack, but the middle head had an attack charge with fire.

"FLAME THROWER!"

"Nice try, Fire's my element!" Aldamon said as he absorbed the flamethrower and chage it in his fist, "Solar Wind Destroyer!"

Aldamon tosses the fiery ball and it crashes into the dragons.

"You want some more? Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon shot out barrages of fiery bullets as it smashes into the dragons who all charges on last attack.

"DRAGON RAGE!" Three streams of fire were breathed out as Aldamon shot out his stream of fire as they both collided causing a fiery explosion.

"Guess…I win…." Takuya smiled as he appeared over the flames in his human form looking at a small metal-headed blue dragon.

DemiDevimon couldn't believe what he was seeing, all three of his pokemon evolve beyond the highest level have been defeated!

"Give up DemiDevimon, and it won't end like last time." Tai said as he, Davis, Takuya, Veemon and Agumon all walked towards the bat.

"Yeah right!" DemiDevimon sarcasticly yelled as a dark vortex appeared behind him, "I'll see you fools later!" DemiDevimon said before he flew in.

"Should we follw him?" Agumon asked.

"We've gotta, before what he and his mistress will do." Takuya answered.

"I'm with you man!" Davis added, and the five all nodded before they ran into the vortex.

* * *

**Marcus Vs Charizard**

"So, just because you're digimon digivolved to ultimate just makes you think you can beat us?" Mummymon shouted as he rode on Charizard's back in the aoir as Marcus does the same on Rize Greymon.

"I don't, I know!" Marcus replied.

"Well, two can play at that game, remember all the shadows that came out of the pokemon you've beated?" Mummon asked, not expecting an answer as the shadow appeared and all smashed into Charizard. "I present to you…CHAREX!"

Flying in the air now lies a huge T-Rex like orange creature with bat like wings, a long tail and sharp long arms.

**Charex**

**Type: Fire-Flying**

**Level: Ultimate, 3rd-Stage**

**Species: Inferno Pokemon**

**Abilities: Blaze **

**Description: (Mummymon) A pokemon surpassed it's highest form, no amount of water can put out it's flame out of it's intense heat, it can possibly live it the centre of the earth. So boy, can you two stand the heat?**

"Why don't you try us? Trident Revolver!" Rize Greymon began firing out of his gun-arm shooting out fiery bullets that smashed into Charex's body, but he withstand it as his mouth engulfed air and shout out a large blast of fire.

"OVERHEAT!"

"What the-?" Marcus said before he and his digimon got engulfed by fire.

"You shouldn't have rode your digimon, now you caught in the crossfire!" Mummymon laughed.

"You should listen to your advice." Marcus said as Rize Greymon skidded out of the fire with his revolver arm smashed into Charex.

"SOLID STRIKE!" The force of the attack shook and Mummymon fell from his pokemon as it reverted to his basic form, a small orange lizard.

"I'm outta here!" Mummymon shouted as a vortex opened up and he fell throught it in midair.

"Let's go Rize Greymon!"

"On it Boss!" His digimon nodded as he grabbed the sleeping pokemon and landed him safely of a cliff and flew into the vortex reverting into his rookie form.

* * *

**Takato Vs Slaking**

"So, you've digivolved that dino-mutt of yours huh?" Gatomon X laughs, "Well, let's get ready for round two!" Coming from the air was a stream of dark shadows that went into Slaking. "You see, your friends have been defeating all my peon pokemon, but releashing their shadows, that will well…see for yuorsefl!"

"It's…digivolving!" Takato witness as the pokemon grew huger with two extra amrs sprouting from his back, red hair that grew longer with spikes.

**SlaKaiser**

**Type: Normal**

**Level: Ultimate, 3rd-Stage**

**Species: Slacking Pokemon**

**Abilities: Truant**

**Description: (Gatomon X) Met the ultimate ruler of slacking off! Beware of when he feel likes fighting, than you're either brave or the most stupid, retarded moronic idiot that ever walked the planet ever!**

"Let's go War Growlmon!"

"I'm right behind you Takato!"

"Well, I believe you two are the latter!" Gatomon X said referring to her description, "SlaKaiser, finish them off!"

"HYPER BEAM!" Firing out from his mouth, the pokemon shot out a colourful beam that War Growlmon defended with his bladed arms.

"Atomic Blaster!" War Growlmon said as his armour blasted out atomic lasers that slice through the hyper beam and smashed into Slakaiserr's chest.

"Dynamic Punch!" All four of the pokemon's fist glowed bright as they came and smashed War Growlmon and pushed him across the street.

"War Growlmon…"

"I'm okay Takatomon," The digimon said as he got back up, "Plasma Blade!" WarGrowlmon ran across the street with high speed and sliced Slakaiser with his bladed arms.

"WHAT?!" Gatomon X shouted as the shadows ran off from the fallen pokemon reverting him back to his first form. "I'm outta here!" Gatomon X shouted as she ran into a vortex. While Takato witness what's going on.

"Let's go boy!" Takato said.

"On it Takato!" War Growlmon said as he reverted back to Guilmon, and they've entered the vortex.

* * *

**V-Tamer Real World**

"I've got another one right here!" Rose the Lillymon said as she had a flower cannon shot a spider-pokemon causing the evil spirit to run away.

"There's more coming!" Omnimon said as he slices a hoarded of them with his sword.

"How much more are there?" Mari asked.

"Not much, they are all in this street." Sigma answered.

"Hey, at least when they are free from those evil spirits, the pokemon are helping us." Rei smiles. "And with all our digimon, this will be easy!"

"Yeah, but who is this woman they are talking about?" Taichi asked, recalling what Zero translated from a Spinarak that they've freed.

"That'll be me," A sly evil female voice said from above, and everyone looked up and saw Arukenimon standing on the top of a building.

"Who are you?" Hideto shouted.

"Arukenimon," The pisder-woman replied and looked at Taichi and Hikari, "Wehy, I knew there was an alternate version of that boy, but not of his little sister.

"What?" Everyone asked, but Taichi figured it out quickly.

"She means that alternate Tai Davis came from."

"Oh yeah, you've told me about that." Rei said.

"I remember that guy." Zero said.

"With the army of megas, ultimates and pokemon here, I guess I better leave now, as much as I've wanted to used this!" Arukenimon sighed as she tosses a pokeball in her hands, and beside her a vortex opened as she walked through.

"Hey, get back here!" Taichi shouted as he climbed onto Zero's leg and they flew through vortex.

"BIG BROTHER!" Hikari shouted.

"Be careful…" Rei whispered

* * *

The dark tower loams over everything as it pierces the land overseeing everything. From the dark desert, the rushing waters and the forest the goes around everything. Usually this region was a happy place, but an evil creature has token control of it, and has blackened out the sky. And here she is, walking on the balcony looking in the distance, vortexes opening out in the distance.

"…Looks like we have some guest." The demon smiles as she turns around and snaps her fingers. Coming through the doorway are two large cheetah-size and shaped mouse-creatures. They have yellow fur, red cheeks, and brown stripes on their backs and a thunderbolt on the tip of their long black tail.

**Ligerchu**

**Type: Thunder**

**Level: Champion, 2nd-Stage**

**Species: Storm Beast Pokemon**

**Abilities: Static**

**Description: (Evil Queen) A normal Pikachu can never reach this form, needing a Thunderstone to evolve to Raichu, Ligerchu is their alternate form as a beast from the thunderclouds, said to have power like a Raikou. Speeds like a racecar, jaws strong as shark, this is his physical powers, get ready for his thunder attacks!**

"My little ones," The demon laughs, "I believe my minions have return, but they have brought some guest too. Will you two be a dear and greet them?" The super-pokemon only replied by vanishing into a yellow streak over the balcony and those thunderbolts traveled through the valley. "This is going to be fun!" The queen giggled.

* * *

"_Tai…Tai…"_ A familiar voice said to him, and slowly Tai began opening his eyes to see the giant red eyes of a digimon he knows.

"Ahhh!" Tai screamed, being startled by waking up with someone close to his face.

"Hey relax Tai, it's me Koromon!" The bouncing pinkish ball said bouncing.

**Koromon**

**Type: Fire/Normal**

**Level: In-Training, Basic**

**Species: Lesser Digimon**

**Attacks: Bubble Blow, Bubbles**

**Description: (Koromon) It means 'Brave-Little Warrior' don't you remember Tai? I can move around a lot, but I can't fight in this form, so I have to scare foes away with my bubbles. That is, if they work.**

"Koromon…" Tai said as he walked towards his digimon, and held him. "How did you change back to this form?"

"We've waked up like this." A voice said and Tai looked up and sees-

"Davis?" Tai said as he looked at his younger companion, wearing different clothes, namely the flame-jacket. "How are you wearing your digi-world outfit?"

"Better mystery, is you." Veemon pointed out, and Tai looked at himself.

"What the-" Tai was wearing the brown shorts, blue T-shirt with stars he wore when he was a kid, and he felt his head, he had the same goggles he wore too! Which is weird, cause they are on Davis's head right now as well.

"Look in that puddle." Koromon pointed out, and Tai did so and he turns more shocked. Cause there, was his younger form when he first started his digital adventure.

"Any ideas what's going on?" Davis asked.

"You can be answered by we're the digital world…I can't answer for me," Tai said as he stood up and looked around, "Hey, where's that other kid?"

"Over here!" Everyone turned around and sees a humanoid digimon kneeling on the side of the mountain. He was the size of the boys, and he looked like a miniature version of Agunimon, with no shirt where a tattoo is instead. "You guys aren't the only ones who work up differently."

**Flamemon**

**Type: Fire-Variable**

**Level: Rookie, Basic**

**Species: Demon Man Digimon**

**Attacks: Baby Salamander, Flame Tail, Noble Heart, Flame Toss**

**Description: (Flamemon) I've been in this first already, but this time I'm sure I can change back. Flamemon is an Agunimon without power, a mischievous digimon who is half-beast and half-human. But I still have the spirit of the 10 warriors, and will burn with me!**

"You said you've been in this form before?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, but that not important right now." Flamemon said as fractal code surrounded him, "I better change to my human form for now."

"THUNDERBOLT!"

"DUCK!" Koromon warned and everyone dodge a stream of lightning that crashed on the ground. Everyone looked up to the top of a hill to see a Ligerchu climbing down.

"What is that thing?" Davis asked.

"It's another pokemon!" Veemon shouted, but then holds his chest when a fiery aura of the crest of courage appears again.

"Guess I'm going to stay like this for a while, Flame Toss!" Flamemon said as his palms generated a fireball, which he tosses after a Ligerchu. The mutant-pokemon only flinch a bit when it smashed into his face, but it quickly recovered.

"Skull Bash!" The pokemon said as his head glowed and he prepared to ram his head at Flamemon, but a flash off blue smash into it.

"How you like my 'Vee Head-butt?" Veemon grinned.

"Bubble Blow!" Koromon shouted as he spits out bubbles into Ligerchu's back, making him roar in pain, but it did no real harm, just annoy him.

"Koromon, you got to digivolve!" Tai shouted.

"I'm trying, but I'm just too tired." Koromon replied.

"Volt-"

"Alforce Saber!" Right as Ligerchu was glowing in yellow electricity, a giant sword of light smashed before him startling him. Everyone looked up and sees a large blue knight.

"Whoa, who's the big guy?" Tai asked.

Davis, Flamemon and Veemon stared at the digimon, and then a smile came on them.

"Hey Zero!" They said in unison.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" Zero waved back.

"Davis, Veemon and…Takuya?" Taichi said as he climbed over his digimon and then turned to a surprised Tai and Koromon. "WHOA!"

"Tai, he looks like you…but with a cape!" Koromon said.

"Yeah, freaky!" Tai muttered.

"Crap, it's a mega!" Ligerchu cursed looking at Zeromaru. It won't be able to win, and will fail it's mistress. Correction, his mistress wanted him to 'Greet the guest', she never said kill. It job was done, and Ligerchu turned around and zoomed out of there.

"Thanks, you've scared him off!" Davis said, not noticing that his digimon had the fiery symbol appear on him again.

* * *

**Other side of the Forest**

"Wow, what a wild ride!" Marcus said as he sat up and rubbed his head, "Agumon, where are you?"

"I'm over here boss!" Agumon's voice shouted, though a bit muffled.

"Where?"

"HERE!" Marcus found the source of the voice and he sweet-dropped and his eyes twitch at what he saw. Agumon got himself stuck in a tree with his feet sticking out waggling, "Can you get me out?"

"How did you get yourself in there anyway?" Marcus sighed as he grabbed hold of Agumon's legs and started pulling.

"Ahh, Boss you're pulling my legs off!"

"Quit squirming, I've almost got you-"

"Rock Breaker!"

"FREEEEEEE!" Marcus trailed off as the tree burst in flames letting Agumon loose and they both stumbled onto their backs.

"Whoa boss, you didn't have to burn the tree down." Agumon said.

"I didn't do it." Marcus replied.

"Sorry, you guys okay?" A big red dinosaur, bigger than Agumon asked as he marched through the flames and to the fighting-duo.

"Guilmon, wait up!" Takato said as he went around the fire and met with his digimon, "Oh, sorry. I hope my digimon didn't gave you much trouble."

"Nah, he helped us out," Marcus replied as he cleaned his clothes and got himself up, "Thanks anyway kid, names Marcus, and that's my digimon Agumon. I'm guessing you're a tamer too huh?"

"Yeah, the names Takato and this is Guilmon." The boy answered and turned to the digimon, "Wow, that the most different Agumon I've ever seen."

"Huh?" The two replied. "What that mean?"

"Well…most Agumon I've saw are smaller and don't have those red grips…thingies."

'Oh…" Agumon replied as he looked at his claws, "Yeah well, compared to them, I'm cooler! Hey boss, you look different."

"Uh, what you mean?" Marcus asked.

'I mean...you looked, like smaller and stuff…"

"Excuse me?" Marcus answered, and then found a nearby puddle and looked into it, "What the?" Marcus said. He been in the digital world for four years, and at times he got to look at his face now and then by reflections in water and mirrors he can find, and he began looking older like all humans. But there, was his face when he first entered the digital world. "That's…weird..."

"Uh, guys!" Takato said brining the other three attentions to him, "We've got company!"

Walking slowly through the path between the trees was the second Ligerchu. Taking her sweet time to taunt her prey.

"It has no data Takatomon!" Guilmon stated.

"So it's more of those 'pokemon' Takato replied.

"Those possessed monsters?" Marcus asked, "Well, it's fighting time!"

"On it boss, Pepper Breath!" Agumon spitted out a fireball at Ligerchu who dodge it.

"My turn now, Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon charges a fireball, which he spits out and tried to attack Ligerchu, but the pokemon doge it too.

"Damn it, it's too fast!" Marcus stated.

"CYBER NAIL!" A savage growl shouted as a grey flash appeared a collided with Ligerchu, slashing her face.

"Cyberdramon!" Guilmon shouted seeing the giant humanoid dragon wearing his cybernetic armour and tattered red wings.

"Ryo!" Takato smiled as he saw his fellow tamer appear behind him.

"Hey guys, am I late for the party?" He smirks.

"You know these guys?" Marcus asked.

"She's getting away!" Agumon shouted and everyone turned to the pokemon running away from the digimon and their tamers.

"Let it go," Ryo stated even though Cyberdramon was growling to finish it off, "We'll use her to lead us to the hideout."

* * *

**The Mistress' Lair**

The doors through the throne room opens, and creeping in are DemiDevimon, Gatomon X, Mummymon and Arukenimon.

"Um…we're back!" The four nervously said.

"So I see," the queen said calmly as she pets the little smoke creature in her lap.

**Mokumon**

**Type: Fire**

**Level: Fresh, Baby**

**Species: Smoke Digimon**

**Attacks: Smokey Blow**

**Description: (Mistress) ah, my cute little pet Mokumon. Hard to believe that this little cutie can grew up to are scary monsters that spread terror.**

"I'm not angry at all," The demon-woman said calmly which brought confusion to her minions, "In fact, I never really expected any of you to defeat a digidestined or tamer."

After she said that, the doors open again and the Ligerchus have return. "I trust that you both engaged the chosen ones?"

"Indeed our queen," The Ligerchus bowed, "We both saw boys, most with goggles and dinosaurs digimon."

"Goggles huh?" The mistress smiled, "Well, looks like we have the leaders after us."

* * *

**Meanwhile, In A Nearby Town**

The evil that appeared in this land has brought a cursed on the region. Dark clouds spread across the sky, no life form in sight, and a cold wind blowing in the town. Only one human and his pokemon are in this ghost town, a boy in his preteens wearing a red cap and a blue shirt and a pikachu on his shoulders.

"What happened here Pikachu?" The boy asked.

'Pika…" The pokemon replied.

"Hmm, out of all the regions we've been too, Holon, is the most strangest…"

(AC: Holon is a real region in Pokemon, it's in the trading card game)

* * *

**Edge Of Mirage Forest**

"We'll, here we are!" Takuya said, in his human form as he, his goggleheaded companions and their digimon exited the forest and stared at a huge castle before them.

"Man, these so-called dark lords don't think of original bases, do they?" Davis stated.

"Yeah, it reminds me of Deamon's castle, only taller." Zero replied.

"Just we don't need no keys this time." Taichi added.

"Koromon, you sure you can't digivolve?" Tai asked.

"I keep trying, sorry Tai.' The In Training digimon apologized.

"Yeah, I can't go pass my Flamemon, it's something is blocking me." Takuya said.

"Blocking your digivolutions, huh it's almost like it's a..." Davis said as he looked at the castle, and there one of the rising towers is a solid black skyscraper. "A control spire!"

"A what?" Taichi, Zero and Takuya asked in unison.

"It's an dark tower from an evil world, one of it's powers is that it can block digivolution." Tai answered.

"Man that sucks, I'm just glad Zero is at his mega form." Taichi said.

"Well you're all going to need it!" A voice said that everyone but Takuya recognized.

"It's that spider-woman!" Taichi and Zero exclaimed.

"Arukenimon!" Tai, Koromon, Davis and Veemon shouted in unison.

"Well, glad everyone still remember me." The spider-woman said as she appeared out of the shadows, and with her three companions.

"It's Mummymon and DemiDevimon as well!" Koromon added.

"Well, well, not so tough now you both like how I remember you two." DemiDevimon taunted at Tai and his digimon.

"Not now you bat," Gatomon X growled, "Arukenimon, show them our final general"

'Ah yes, remember Taichi that I had one special pokemon with me?" Arukenimon taunted, "I didn't want to show you before cause of all your army of friends, but seeing you only have a mega, along with two rookies and an In-Training, I think it's in my favour now!" Arukenimon said as she tosses the ball, "Metallica I choose you!"

'Metallica?" The heroes said as they heard an air-guitar for a second.

Out of the light of the pokeball, a humanoid man appeared. He had blue-purple skin, and he wore punk clothing made entirely out of metal. Even his spiky wild was steel. Piercing is every area of his body, and strapped on his back, was a guitar.

**Metallica**

**Type: Steel/Psychic**

**Level: Stage 3, Ultimate**

**Species: Rocker Pokemon**

**Abilities: Clear Body**

**Description: (Arukenimon) He** **may not look it, but Metallica** **has PSI attacks that could lift a whale. His clothing is harder than normal steel, making him endure anything. The only bad thing I could say about him is his singing.**

"I don't sing that bad." Metallica said.

"Just do your job!" Arukenimon ordered and the pokemon rolled his eyes.

"One problem there spider-lady," Davis grins as he twirls his digivice around, "Aren't you forgetting a little something? Digi-Armour Energized!"

**Song: Live & Learn**

(Armour Digivolution)

Veemon armour digivolve tooooo…." Veemon shouted as he collided with the Digiegg of Courage. Soon a wave of fire engulfs him as the forms of Agumon, Greymon, Metal Greymon and War Greymon flashed before. Soon a bladed claw stuck out of the fire and swatted them all away. Veemon now stood taller and more humanoid, wearing fiery armour on his hands, feet, legs, chest and head all in the style of the Digiegg. "Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!"

**End Song**

"Having an armour digimon on your side doesn't change a thing!" Arukenimon stated.

"Sides, you have all of us to deal with!" Mummymon smirked.

"GLADLY!"

"Oh no!" Mummymon cringed as Marcus leaped out of the forest with his fist clenched.

'Remember my Douche bag?" Marcus asked as he collides his fist straight in Mummymon's face.

"Did that kid just punch a digimon?" Davis asked.

"Yep!" Taichi replied.

"R…Ryo?" Tai said seeing the legendary digidestined and his Cyberdramon appear. The spiky haired kid gave Tai a menacing stare and looked away.

"Hey Ryo!" Taichi said and Ryo looked back and smiled.

"What's up?" He replied.

"Hey, is that?" Davis asked and Tai nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it is…" Tai answered.

"You got to be kidding me!" Takato said as he looked straight Tai, Davis, Taichi and Takuya and their digimon and ran up to them. "Hey can I have your signature?" He smiled as he holds cards of them.

(It true, there's cards with the chosen kids of Adventure, 02 and Frontier. Go to Megchan's card album and find out.)

"Um…sure?" They all nervously replied.

"What's going on?" DemiDevimon asked, ignoring the fact that Mummymon is on the ground in pain.

"Yeah, I've done some research," Gatomon X replied, "In that kid's world, digimon was nothing but a card game turned out to be real. And get this, all those adventures of most of the digidestined was nothing but a TV shows, (plus comic)"

"WHAT?!" The heroes said while they were written their names on Takato's cards.

"Cool, I'm famous!" Davis snickered.

"Look, I don't have time for this, Metallica, attack!" Arukenimon ordered.

"Not so fast, Agumon!"

"Right here boss!" The giant digimon said as he burst through the bushes.

"Whoa, he's a giant version of me!" Koromon stated.

"We're not going to let you get away with all this!" Takuya said as he was engulf in fire and turn into Flamemon.

"Did he just turn into a digimon."

"Wait till you see what we can do!" Takato and Ryo said in unison.

"I'd like to see what you all could do with that control spire crippling your digivolution!" DemiDevimon laughed, but he soon gulped," On second thought…"

"Big mouth!" Gatomon X shouted.

BOOM!

"Well, I never really thought they'll defeat them," The dark queen said as she looks out her balcony and went back in her throne. "Maybe one or two, but at least they've slowed those brats down."

"Good, now use this time to finish your plans."

"Ah, Jaice, messenger for the 'Elite Masters'" The queen laughs as she turns around and there standing on the balcony's ledge was a boy in his teens, wearing shorts and a T-shirt and long brown vine-hair under his blue bandanna. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just reminding you that the 'Elite Masters' didn't gave you access to this world for nothing. We don't expect failure by one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, despite what your 'brothers' have lost."

"Don't worry, me and the Elite Masters have the same goal in common, complete control over both the worlds of Pokemon and Digimon!"

"Well, glad you remember." Jaice replied and then his personality change, "By the way, going through warps is kind of weird on the gut, can I get something out of your fridge?"

The demon queen made a sigh as she pointed down the hall.

* * *

**Mysterious Ghost Town**

"Well Pikachu," The boy said as he opens the door to a Pokemon Centre. In fact he had to force it since this one usually opens automatically, "Guess we're staying here."

"Pi?" The mouse pokemon said as he heard something in the dark and leaped off his trainer.

'Pikachu, what's the matter?"

"Pika!" The pokemon ran down a hallway with his trainer following.

CLANG!

"Now I heard it too," The boy said listening to the sound, and then after a while off chasing they saw a shadow on the wall. "Wait up, we won't hurt you!"

But the shadow's owner didn't listen. It was too dark to fully tell, but from the shape of the shadow, the boy guess the creature was smaller than his waist and was a lizard-shape creature with a fluffy tail. "I think it's a pokemon."

"Dash Metal!"

"What?!" The boy said as he ducked when he saw two metals balls fly pass him and blow up the wall behind him.

"Pika…" Pikachu said in awe.

"I think that was a steel attack," The boy said getting up, "But he was talking…than agin, I've met a few pokemon that talk."

"Pika, pikachu!" The mouse pokemon said as he continue the chase with his trainer, but they stop in front of a window than was broken leading to the outside where a furry creature was running far from the centre.

"What is that?" The boy asked as he pulled out his poke-dex.

"Subject unknown…bzzzz…subject isn't pokemon…bzzz…"

"PIKA?"

"What?!" The boy shouted and looked out the window, "If that's not a pokemon, then what was it?" He stared at the window to see if he could find the creature again, but it was gone.

* * *

**Demon Queen's Castle**

"Shining V-Force!" Zero shouted as a beam appeared from his chest and collided with the control spire destroying it.

"There, now you guys can digivolve again!" Takato said.

"Bout time!" Koromon said as he leaped off Tai.

**Song: Live & Learn**

"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon!"

**End Song**

After the digivolution, Adventure Agumon looked straight at the Savers Agumon.

"What's up tiny?" Saver's Agumon laughed as Adventure's got steamed.

"Man it's great to have a royal knight on our side," Marcus said looking at Zero and turn to Tai and Taichi. "Hey, you sure you guys aren't twins?"

"NO WE'RE NOT!" They both shouted in unison.

"I wonder," Ryo, said, "I know the control spire blocks normal digivolution for the Adventures, plus Takuya, but I wonder if Guilmon and Marcus' Agumon would have been affected."

"We would have still kick everyone assess in rookie form, "Marcus replied, "Like with those idiots back in the forest."

"Right Boss!" his Agumon agreed.

"Hey Flamedramon, you okay?" Davis asked his digimon.

"Yeah…" Flamedramon said as the symbol vanished from his chest, "I'll be fine!"

"Well guys, let's go then!" Tai said and everyone cheered with him as they all charge towards the castle.

Meanwhile, behind them hiding in the bushes was a purple furry reptile hiding in the tall grass. "These creatures…the ones going into that castle, and the one with the weird digimon chasing me…are these humans?" The digimon didn't wait for an answered since he's the only one there, so he went through the grass revealing his full appearance, a big furry purple dragon with white tips, and a red jewel on his head. "Tokomon X, I promise…I'll find you." The young rookie said before he marches into the castle.

* * *

**Inside Castle**

"Guys," Takuya said as he and his companions stop in their tracks as two Ligerchus walk down the hall, "look who is back!"

"METAL CANNON!"

"Uh?" Everyone said, and before they could do a thing, two metal balls zoom passed them and attack the two Ligerchus who barely flinched.

"What was that?" Marcus' Agumon asked, and running past them was the digimon attacker who ram into one of the Ligerchus.

"Hang on for a sec…" Takato said as he pulled out his D-Arc.

**Dorumon**

**Type: Dragon, Metal**

**Level: Rookie, Stage 1**

**Species: Beast Digimon**

**Attacks: Metal Cannon, Dash Metal**

**Description: (Takato) A digimon born with the X-antibody. It's believed that this digimon was a prototype before digimon was discovered!**

"That little kid needs some help!" Davis exclaimed, but they all didn't move when Dorumon was engulfs by a bright the light faded revealing a much bigger Dorumon with darker fur and wings, "Dorugamon!"

"He digivolved!" Tai stated.

"Takato, I smell another!" Guilmon said.

"What?!"

"You pet has a good noise kid!" A laughter sounding like a 20 year old, "But I'm in a different league than my little brother and sister."

Te two Ligerchu stop their fighting with Durogamon who backed away from them. Marching down the stairs was a pokemon-like creature than seems like it once was a Raichu. It was big, tall as Tai was when he was a teenager, but really ripped, with paws big as basketballs and a six-pack through his fur. An earring pierced on his right ear, and a viscous face of a Raichu. He wore ripped jeans with thunder patterns on it, complete with his tail of his previous form coming out of it. The digimon and their partners can see a resemblance with WereGarurumon, only a Raichu version if they know what one is.

"The names, Gigachumon!"

(AC: Gigachumon isn't own by me. It's created by AnT, thanks again man for lending him to me! Also, parts of the description is his)

**Gigachumon**

**Type: Electric, fighting**

**Level: Ultimate, Stage 2**

**Species: **_**Electric Fighter Hybrid Pokemon**_

**Attacks: Thunder Knuckle, Giga Kick**

**Description: (Gigachumon) I am the evolved form of a Raichu, I use the combined power of electricity with my martial arts in battle. My power is enough to power many power plants across the continent for three years.**

"Dude, I know he's on the other side," Davis said, "But that looks freaking AWESOME!"

"So you're a fighter huh?" Marcus said while he clenches his fist and ran towards Gigachumon, "Well fight with this!" Marcus thrust his fist at Gigachumon who defended with his own hand. They both collided, but Marcus was pushed back a bunch of feet.

"Buddy, that was crazy!" Ryo stated.

"No," Marcus smiled as he raised his fist engulfed in DNA, "It was my thing!"

**Play: Live & Learn**

"DNA Charge!" Marcus said as he brings the DNA to his digivice, "Overdrive!"

(Double Warp Digivolve)

"Agumon Double Digivolve tooooo…." Agumon grew huge, to a giant dragon wearing white armour over his body, with yellow gauntlets and a red chest-plate that has metallic wings coming out, and over his head is the yellow helmet like a Greymon's head. "SHINE GREYMON!"

**End Song**

"We're not here to fight!" Gigachumon said, getting a "WHAT?!" Out of the heroes. "My little siblings were only messengers came to bring you all in, but the giant dragon there aggravated them."

"Heh, heh, sorry!" Dorugamon said.

"Who is he anyway?" Tai asked, and only got a shrug from Davis.

"Grrrrrr!"

"Calm down Cyberdramon," Ryo said, "I know you want to fight-"

'Don't worry," Gigachumon said as he turns around leading his clan, "The mistress has prepared the battle arena."

"Should we follow him?" Takuya asked.

* * *

**Castle's Rooftops**

A cold wind blows in the sky, the clouds covering everything. Unknown if it's day, or night. The entire roof, big as a football field, with six towers all around, and standing on the edge, with her back turn to the entrance, is the mistress herself.

"My lady," Gigachumon said as he climbed of the stairs, "Your 'guest' has arrived."

The dark queen turned around and sees the leaders of the digidestined and tamers, plus their digimon are all here.

"Thank you Gigachu, you may leave."

"Thank, Queen Lillithmon." Gigachumon said as he left.

"Lillithmon?" Takato quoted as he uses his D-Arc on the woman.

**Lilithmon**

**Type: Dark, Psychic**

**Level: Mega, Stage 4**

**Species: Demon Lord Digimon**

**Attacks: Phantom Pain, Nazar Nail, Darkness Love**

**Description: (Takato) The Queen of Darkness, the only female member of the Seven Great Demon Lords, lord of the sin of Lust, master of the moon.**

"Whoa, a built in Digimon Analyzer!" Tai said impressed witch brought Takato a smile, being praised by one of his heroes.

"The Seven Great Demon Lords?" Marcus shouted, "You're in league with Belphemon?"

"Why yes?" Lilithmon giggled, "We also have Deamon, Lucemon and Beelzemon too!"

Hearing these words brought memories of those toughest battles for the digidestined who has faced them before.

"So?" Takuya smiles as he was on fire, "We've beat them before, and we'll do it again!"

* * *

**Adventure-Frontier's Real World**

"Hurricane Wind!" A fairy-girl shouted as she had wind come from her fingers and she uses them against a horde of Sythers.

"Blizzard Blaster!" A little white snow-bear shouted as he uses a snow-launcher to shoot snowballs at the possessed pokemon.

"…_we'll do it again!"_

"Takuya?" They both said hearing their friend's voice in the air. They both turned to each other and nodded. Fractal Code engulfs them and they return to their human forms as the symbol of Wind and Ice were in their palms, suddenly a bright light rose into the sky.

* * *

**Poke-World, Lilithmon's Castle**

"You Warrior of Fire may have defeated our leader, Lucemon Chaos Mode," Lilithmon taunted, "But you'll never beat me!"

"Hey, what's that?" Flamedramon said, cringed in pain for a sec but ignored it.

Two bright lights, one of bluish-white, the other or purple-pink al came towards Takuya.

"_Ice into Flame…"_

"_Wind into Flames…"_

"Thanks guys," Takuya smiles as he raises his digivice.

**Song: Live & Learn**

(Unified Spirit Evolution)

"Unify Execute!" Takuya shouted as he scans a chunk of Fractal Code, and the beast and human spirits or Fire, Wind, Ice, Wood and Earth all combine with him. "Unified Spirit Evolution!" All the spirits gave Takuya armour, looking like a huge War Greymon wearing red and bigger defences. And big freaking sword strapped on his back. "Emperor Greymon!"

"Agumon, it's our turn!" Tai cheered and Agumon nodded.

"Right!"

(Warp Digivolve (Adventure)

"Agumon warp digivolve toooo…." Agumon went past his champion form, and ultimate and began a dragon-man wearing metallic armour. Gauntlets, chest plate, shin-pads, a Greymon helmet and wing-like shields on his back with the crest of Courage imprinted. "War Greymon!"

"My turn!" Durogamon said, and everyone looked at him as he glowed. For a brief second, everyone saw him turned into a giant red dragon, but the digimon kept going until he became a giant black knight with gold trimmings. "ALPHAMON!"

"I knew that guy,' Takato shouted, "He's the leader of the Royal Knights!"

"WHAT?!" Marcus, Emperor Greymon and Shine Greymon all shouted in unison.

"Takatomon," Guilmon, "Let's digivolve!"

"Oh, right! Biomerge Activate!"

(Biomerge Digivolution)

"Guilmon Biomerge Digivolve toooo…" Guilmon shouted as he was merged with Takato, and he went through his champion and ultimate forms like Agumon had, but this time with a human merge with him. Guilmon became a white knight wearing red shoulder pads and cape. "Gallantmon!"

**End Song**

"Huh, he's shorter than the one we know." Marcus said.

(It's true. The Gallantmon in Savers was like Godzilla size, but in Tamers, they were like a two-story building's height.)

"Di…did they just merge?" Davis said in awe.

"Hey, I turned into a digimon!" EmperorGreymon shouted.

"I can do the same," Ryo smirks, "Biomerge Activate!" A bright light engulfed him and Cyberdramon and soon the dragon digimon didn't look savage anymore when the light faded. Now stood what looks like a Japanese superhero wearing a metallic helmet, a cybernetic arm and a red scarf cape. "Justimon!"

"War Greymon, Flamedramon, Galantmon, Justimon, Emperor Greymon, Shine Greymon, Ulforce Veedramon and an Alphamon." Lilithmon whistled, "Looks like I have a hand full!" The girl giggles. "Quit an hand full huh? Phantom Pain!" Lilithmon raises her arms as darkness spreads, and all the digimon grabbed their partners and prepared to dodge, all except-

"FLAMEDRAMON!" Davis shouted as he tried to budge his digimon, but couldn't.

"I'm…sorry Davish.." the giant digimon said as the Courage symbol appeared on his chest again.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Emperor Greymon asked as he swooped down and grabbed the two rights when the darkness rose and caused the ground to rot.

"GAAAHHHHH!" Flamedramon screamed as the fire engulf him shocking all his allies.

"No…it can't be!" Lilithmon said in shock noticing the symbol. Flamedramon's armour scattered off leaving him as a tall adult version of Veemon, only wearing a nomad's tattered cape.

"KASEIDRAMON!" The fiery digimon digimon said as he leaped away from Emperor Greymon's palm and made a landing back on the castle staring at Lilithmon.

"Hmmm…should have known you'll be reincarnated in a chosen child's Veemon." Lilithmon snarls.

"I knew fate will lead me somewhere," Kaseidramon said, "I guess it's to save a world I admire on my many journeys."

"What's going on?" Davis asked and no one answered, they all just listen.

"Hmmm, you never really had a world to call home," Lilithmon scuffed, "You call world travelling and never stop. If you were out-casted by all of the digital worlds, why do you even fight for pathetic wannabees?"

"Cause," Kaseidramon smiles, "I feel like it!" Without saying another word, Kaseidramon ran up to Lilithmon and gave her a swift fiery-kick in her face.

"You'll pay for that! NAZAR NAIL!" Using her golden arm, Lilithmon strike the mega-Flamedramon, but the digimon dodges it with super speed and grabbed the digimon and lifted her above his head.

"You give up?"

"NEVER!"

"Bye then!" Kasiedramon said as he tosses the demon mistress across the roof, while she was getting up Kasiedramon ran towards her with a fiery charge punch and collided with her face making her skid across the roof.

"Whoa, there's a guy I'd like to spare with!" Marcus said in awe.

"BEHIND YOU!" Tai shouted, and Kaseidramon looked behind him to see Lilithmon getting back to her feet. But before she could do anything, multiple beams of attacks collided with the woman making a large crater.

"Thanks," The digimon said a she looked behind him to see the other digimon and humans now back on the roof.

"V….Veemon?" Davis asked.

"Not really, kid," Kasiedramon said, "I am a spirit from an old race of Flamedramon that were able to reach mega. I tend to return in Veemon's hearts everyone generations. Today's was your partner's turn. Sorry if I caused him trouble. Bought time I should go…" The mega digimon said calmly as he went into flames, and when it died down, a confused Veemon was left.

"Huh…what just happened?" The digimon asked.

CRASH!

"What was that?" Tai shouted, and everyone had their eyes bulged open when they looked in front of them, a black hole opening with waves.

"It's…it's the Dark Ocean!" Davis stated, "Where we trapped Daemon!"

"WHAT?!" Taichi and Zero shouted. And indeed, beyond the vortex, now stood the demon beat himself wrapped in his cloak.

"Lilithmon...my dear sister...wake up…"

"Ugh…Daemon?" Lilithmon said as he weakens body was levitated up to the portal, "What…what are you doing?"

"Being trapped in this meddlesome world allow me to see into others, like what has happen to you." Daemon said as he reaches his hand out of the void, "Allow me to help you!" This brought a look of terror on everyone's faces but a smile on Lilithmon's as she reaches her hand out to accept.

"Lillithmon! Daemon! DNA Digivolve toooo…"

* * *

**Nearby Town**

"The telephones don't even work!" The boy said as he kept pushing buttons on the videophone hoping to get anything. "What's going on here?"

"Pi?"

"What's up?" The boy said as he walks up to his pokemon looking out the window and he went into shock at what he saw. There was a castle out in the distance, and above can be seen the only light in the sky, blood red clouds. And the most freakish thing, was a huge multiple legged creature with eyes everywhere standing on the castle, holding in like it was a cat on a chair.

"That's…no pokemon!"

**Lilithmon's Castle**

"GALLANTMON CRIMSON MODE!" The mega biomerge digimon said as he mode change to a full red version of himself, and he flew towards the giant behemoth before him and tried to slice one of the seven legs, but the leg only grew back.

"SHINE GREYMON BURST MODE!" The mega digimon said getting charged with more energy as he tried to slice another leg with his Geo Grey sword, but the leg too grew back.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Davis screamed as he rode on Ex-Veemon's back.

"Man, my Digivice isn't giving me any data!" Taichi shouted as he rode on his digimon as he too tried to slice body parts, but they all grew back too.

"There has too be a weak-point somewhere, TERRA FORCE!" War Greymon said as he charged a fireball of energy and tosses t at the giant beast, only to have in make no effect.

"Dammit, there's not a scratch on him!" Tai cursed.

"My turn next," Justimon said as he cyborg limb turn into 'Critcal Arm', "Voltage Blade!" Justimon had his super-charge arm and strike the demon-best, but not a scratch.

"You are all starting to bore us," The seven legged, eight-eye monster taunted as it inhaled air, "GREAT ELOQUENT RHAPSODY!" With its mouth wide open, shock waves echoed out knocking into all the digimon as they tried to shield their selves and protect their humans.

"ARGH!" Emperor Greymon grunted as he slice through a wave with his sword, the Ryuugonken and went towards the monster's mouth, "DRAGON FIRE CROSSBOW!" A fiery beam came out and shot right into the creature's inside going through to the other side. "That should do it…WHAT?!" He said in shock, and his allies join in as they saw the back of its head regenerate.

"That tickles, STEP!" Right as the demon rose it legs and was about to squash Emperor Greymon, a bright white-blue light grabbed the Hybrid digimon saving him.

"What? Magna Garurumon?" Emperor Greymon said seeing the humanoid battle-wolf.

"Know any other Warrior of Light?" Koji smirks in his digimon form, and they both turn back to their human form. "Let's do it Takuya!"

"You bet!"

**Play: Live & Learn**

(Ancient Spirit Evolution)

"Execute!" The two boys said as the beast and human spirits all surround them, "Anceitn Spirit Evolution!" They were both engulfs by a bright light, and become a humanoid in red armour and blue and gold trimmings, looking alike an Asian god with wolf and dinosaur hands like an Omnimon. "Susanoomon!"

"Whoa, he looks like Omnimon!" Tai said.

"Wanna bring the real one out?" Tai and WarGreymon look beside them and they smirk at seeing a familiar blonde hair kids riding on a metallic wolf.

"Matt and Metal Garurumon!"

"looks like I'm not the only turn younger in this world."

(DNA Digivolve)

"War Greymon! Metal Garurumon! DNA Digivove tooo…." They both turn into arms with their heads as hands, and between them stood the body of a white knight with a red-white cape. "OMNIMON!"

"DAVIS!"

"KEN!" The second gogglehead smiled as he turns around and sees the former dark digidestined and his partner, Stingmon.

(DNA Digivolve)

"Ex-Veemon! Stingmon! DNA Digivolve tooo…" They both combined together and it as Ex-Veemon wearing Stingmon's armour, but with a red helmet. "Paildramon!

(Mega Digivolve)

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve tooo…" Paildramon grew huge and began a giant black dragon with red feathery wings. "Imperialdramon!"

(Mode Change)

"Imperialdramon Mode Change toooo…" Like a transformer, Imperialdramon went on his hind legs, his face became a chest plate and a new head appeared, making him look like a dragon-warrior. "Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!"

**End Song**

"Whoa, check out the major team we have now!" Taichi smiles.

"I've been meaning to ask, what's with the goggles?" Marcus asked.

"It's a sign of leadership for us," Taichi replied, "Zero, mode change now!"

"On it!" Zero said. Even though the digi-egg to go above Mega was shattered, Zero still has some of the energy in him, and Zero got bigger and tougher. "UlforceVeedramon Future Mode!"

"Guess it's my turn now," Alphamon said as he gain a sword, an colourful wings sprouted on his back, "Alphamon King Dragon Sword!"

"Even with all this power, you can not stop us!" The demon laughs.

"We're not finished yet!" Omnimon barked back and turn to Imperialdramon FM who nodded, 'Last time I just game you my energy, this time I'm fully fighting with ya!"

"Omnimon! Imperialdramon! DNA Mode Change tooo…" Omnimon turned into a white light that form a sword, and when Imperialdramon grabbed it, he turned white, "Imperialdramon Paladin Mode!"

"Alright!" Tai said as he, Matt, Ken and Davis rode on Imperialdramon PM's shoulders.

"ARGH!" The creature growled, before stood Imperialdramon PM, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Justimon, Susanoomon, Shine Greymon Burst Mode, Zeromaru, and Alphamon King Dragon Sword. Digimon that are megas, most that are even consider above even!

"Ok guys," Marcus smiled, "It's FIGHTING TIME!"

**Song: 'Breaking The Habit' By Linkin Park**

"OMNI SWORD!"

"INVINCIBLE SWORD!"

"CELESTIAL BLADE!"

"ULTIMATE WAR BLADE KING DRAGON SWORD!"

"VOLTAGE BLADE!"

"CORONA BLAZE SWORD!"

"ALFORCE V-SABER!"

"GGGAAAAHHHHHH!" The demon shouted as seven sword attacks pierce right through it slicing each leg off causing it to fall on the castle breaking it apart as it falls.

"Guess who's back!" Justimon said as he flew down while the demon was falling, "JUSTICE KICK!" Using a charge legged, the digimon made a swift kick right in the creature's biggest eye, and the demon was quit for a second as a tear swell up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh man, that sound is so annoying!" Imperialdramon PM said.

"Guys, the eyeball!" Matt shouted.

"Did anyone even think about hitting it?" Koji voice asked from inside Susanoomon.

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes," Zero said, "No, I mean no."

"Everyone, attack!" Tai ordered, and all the digimon charged their swords and cyber arm.

"TAKE THIS!" They all shouted as all seven attacks combined into one beam as it collides into the demon's eye making it scream loud as it kept fallen.

'IIIIIIIIIII'LLLLLLLLLLLL BBBBBBEEEEEEE BBBBAAAAACCCCKKKKKK!" The demon screamed as the beam pierce through the head, causing the data to expel from the monster's body.

**End Song**

"WE DID IT!" Gallantmon CM cheered as everyone else join in, until the sky lit up.

'What's happening?" Susanoomon asked, as the light engulfs the entire castle.

* * *

**Mirage Forest**

"Oh man, Lilithmon lost!" Jaice grumbled to his two companions, a girl wearing a cloak only revealing her blonde hair, and the other is a short one with his hood hiding him. "She even had Daemon partner with her to become Ogudomon!"

"It's probably for the best," Cybrina, the girl said. "Lilithmon was on our side, but not Daemon. They could have gone back on the deal with the 'Elite Masters."

'That's true," The short one said, "And remember their orders, if the Digimon's villain fail, proceed with the Pokemon's villain."

"And who may that be?" Jaice asked, "There's not much evil pokemon, and the humans are too weak to command."

"You'll b surprise who we found," Cybrina smiles, "In fact, our new 'friend' has already dealt with the goggleheads and their companions."

End Of Chapter

* * *

Alien-Child: Hope you guys like that! Maybe some day I'll contniue the remake chapters, but for, enjoy the main story!

By the way, I didn't create Holon, like I aid before, it's a region in the card games. The digimon Lilithmon and Daemon became is Ogudomon, and is a REAL digimon. Also Kasiedramon is a rumoured digimon I've put in. Gigachumon is once again, owned by AnT. Thanks again man for letting me use him!


End file.
